Harmony
by Hesaluti
Summary: Hermione runs a tight ship at the top class hotel where she is General Manger. But the delicate harmony she works so hard to achieve is shattered, when the penthouse suite is rented by Draco Malfoy, while his house is being refurbished. Chaos ensues until they find they have a mutual interest that begins to change everything.
1. Penthouse

"Well, we can't keep guests waiting, whatever the reason," Hermione said to her Restaurant Manager.

"Of course not."

"If we need more staff of a lunchtime, then so be it," Hermione looked into the restaurant and nodded. "The restaurant looks lovely, those new table clothes have definitely improved the whole room."

"I'll see if I can ask Spencer to cover a few lunches and if that helps, we can look at getting someone permanently."

"Good idea," Hermione said. "Thanks Garath."

She walked back through the opulent foyer. It was fairly quiet but Hermione wasn't worried. The hotel was part of a chain of three hotels for wizards - The Harmony Hotel Chain, and it was thriving. Artis Brighton-James was from rich family and as he conducted his business ventures, the lack of decent magical accommodation available had frustrated him. Many wizards found themselves having to stay at inn's or even Muggle hotels, which were the only ones that provided the facilities needed to use with business customers.

So, he'd invested some money into a small, run down Muggle hotel, re-furbishing it, re-naming it and adding hundreds of magical touches. This was now no ordinary hotel. The decor in each room (now totalling over 300 after a huge expansion) could each be changed, magically, to suit the customers exact requirements. The lifts, like the ones in the Ministry of Magic, all moved horizontally as well as vertically. Food and service standards were of the highest class and the staff were all trained and instructed to the smallest detail.

What was more, the hotel was only open to the magical community. Therefore, all the guests could feel at home and relax, not having to worry about using their magic.

Hermione worked at the original Harmony Hotel. It was the largest and most prestigious hotel in the chain. She had sort of fell into the job because really, it wasn't her sort of thing. She'd never liked dealing with people and even now, she was glad that she had a team of staff to do that part. However, what Hermione was brilliant at was organization. She was, as always, meticulous, methodical and prepared. Everything had its place, every job was scheduled and prepared for and there were timetables for everything. She was aware that some of the staff were annoyed by her constant preparation and attention to detail, but she knew it was what made the hotel what it was.

Sometimes it wasn't so great being in charge. She knew that she was often excluded from social events and she supposed she could understand it. They didn't want to spend their leisure time with their boss. That didn't make her feel better when she heard them making preparations that she wasn't included in. It would have been very easy for her to have become a workaholic. The job required unsociable and long hours and it was easy for Hermione to get so involved with her tasks that she didn't even want to go home.

She supposed she should be thankful that Ginny worked here as well. Ginny's career as a Quidditch player had been cut short by a back injury and there had been an opening that suited her down to the ground. The hotel had its own nightclub - Sparkle. The manager had been dismissed because he was constantly late and then he was found drunk one night while he was working. Hence, Ginny Weasley fell into place. Ginny was sociable, bubbly and bossy. Perfect for the job. After a while, having proved her worth, Ginny had taken on some of the entertainment managing in the main hotel, including booking acts for the lounge and other social evenings. So, Hermione could at least rest easy about that side of things, knowing that her Events and Entertainment Manager had it under control.

That wasn't the reason Hermione should be happy for Ginny's company. Ginny didn't allow Hermione to get wrapped up in her job. She would always come and fetch her and drag her down to the club or bar.

Things had improved socially since Jack had arrived on the scene, of course. Hermione found herself smiling because things were going really well with her new boyfriend. Not only was he the stereotypical tall, dark and handsome type, he was also a hard working and polite. Ginny wasn't a huge fan - she called him Mr Boring - but Hermione didn't care. She and Jack seemed to be working well and she wasn't going to let anyone else's opinion of him change her mind.

It was late afternoon and when she got back to her office she found Lily Berkeley, the hotel's Marketing Manager waiting for her.

"Hey, Hermione," Lily greeted her in her usual cheerful fashion.

"Hi, Lily. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes - I need to speak to you about something."

"Sounds ominous?" Hermione took a seat behind her desk, Lily taking the one opposite.

"Not really - just a bit unusual. I've had a booking request for the Penthouse Suite," Lily explained.

"That's good. We had it empty twice in the last couple of months which is very unusual."

"Well, this is an enquiry for a long term rent of the entire suite and a couple of other rooms on the floor below."

"Long term?" Hermione asked. "We've rented it before for a month."

"Longer than that. This is a businessman who is having his house re-furbished. Quite major stuff and although he has other houses they're not very close."

"How long exactly?"

"Six to nine months."

Hermione gaped at Lily. "Six to nine months? Seriously? Just how much money does this man have?"

"Lots, by the sound of it."

"Good - then hopefully he'll spend some more of his money while he's staying here," Hermione smiled. "Six to nine months is unusual but I don't see any harm in it. We'll promote a couple of the other suites just in case anyone wants them for something special. Other than that I think we can tell him yes."

"Great - I'll arrange for him to come in then. He wanted to have a proper look around and ask us a few things. When are you free?"

"Can't you deal with it?"

"He asked to see the Manager."

Hermione sighed. "Okay - I'll fit him in tomorrow. Late morning? Say 11am?"

"Good. I'll book him in," Lily nodded, she seemed to be hesitating and Hermione stared at her.

"Is there something else?"

Lily twisted her lips. "Sort of."

"Am I supposed to guess?" Hermione joked and Lily smiled widely at her.

"Sorry - I just know what your reaction is going to be."

"My reaction to what?"

"The gentleman's name - who wants the Penthouse Suite," Lily rolled her eyes. "His name is Mr Malfoy."

Hermione stared at her colleague across her desk. "Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes."

Hermione sat back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling with a groan. "Oh no!"

"Sorry! I knew you wouldn't like it."

"You can say that again!"

"Have you changed your mind about saying yes?" Lily asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No. We can't turn down a booking of months at a time for the Penthouse Suite but I'd be lying if I said I was happy about it."

"Shall I arrange the appointment?"

"Yes, of course," Hermione nodded. "I'll just have to be professional about it!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"It's been a long time since school," Ginny said.

"I know."

"He's an adult now - he can't possibly behave like he did then."

"Who knows?" Hermione shrugged. "It isn't that I'm concerned about. You do read the papers, don't you?"

"Yes, but they exaggerate things. I know they paint him as a constant party animal, playboy and womanizer but he runs a huge business empire. We know how much work is involved running this place, even with all the staff. He must be working hard too so I don't think it will be a problem."

"You do remember how he was?" Hermione asked her friend. "He'll expect to carry on with whatever he does at home. It won't matter that this is a top rated hotel with standards to uphold."

"I think you're worrying unnecessarily. When you meet him tomorrow, just lay down a few ground rules about visitors and such. Think of the money he's bound to spend while he's here!" Ginny waved her arms around Sparkle which they were the only occupants of. It didn't open for another two hours. "He's bound to be in her almost every night for a start!"

"Exactly what I'm worried about," Hermione said.

"Well, as long as his partying takes place in here and not in the hotel, it should be fine." Ginny gave Hermione's arm a little pat. "Bet you can't wait to meet him again, can you?"

"Are you joking?" Hermione pulled a face. "I'm dreading it."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Hermione, this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. He's super famous, super rich..."

"Super obnoxious?" Hermione interrupted her.

"Maybe, but who cares? I can't wait to see him in the flesh, if you know what I mean!" Ginny grinned, wickedly and Hermione grimaced.

"Oh please! You can't possibly think like that about him!"

"Why not? If his pictures do him any sort of justice, I certainly won't be complaining about seeing him here every night." Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione's expression. "Will you please loosen up? I keep telling you that you'll turn into a sad, old lady if you don't start having a bit of fun."

"Yeh - thanks for that!" Hermione said, sarcastically and Ginny chuckled.

"I'm just being honest."

"I do have a boyfriend or have you forgotten?" Hermione reminded her.

"Yeh, my point exactly." Ginny frowned. "You need to dump him."

"No, I don't."

"Hermione - next weekend he's taking you to a conference about making speeches! I mean, really?"

"It should be interesting."

Ginny sighed loudly. "It's not what a young woman should be doing with her weekends."

"Stop going on about it."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione was busy the next morning so she didn't have time to think about Draco's impending visit. She quickly wrote a few notes about what she wanted to mention to him and then there was a knock on the door. Ava, Hermione's P.A., opened the door and announced Mr Malfoy.

Hermione stood up and at that precise moment, she felt nervous. Why was she nervous? It was just Malfoy! He stepped into the room and Hermione did a double take before quickly hiding it. What had happened to the skinny school boy? He was tall with broad shoulders and he was wearing a unusual shade of blue suit. Hermione could tell that it had been made for him, the way it fitted him perfectly.

"Thank you Ava," she said. Ava left and shut the door, leaving Hermione and Draco alone. "Good morning," Hermione said to Draco, not entirely sure how to address him. She offered Draco her hand to shake but he looked down at it then back up, before raising one eyebrow.

"Bloody nice place you have here," he said.

"Thank you."

"So how did you get the top job? Did you have to learn how to keep Mr Bigginton-Jones happy?" Draco had already sat in the chair, having ignored Hermione's handshake. She stared down at him, her fears already been proved valid.

"Brighton-James," she corrected him. "And I got the job because I'm bloody good at it!"

"I hope so because I know exactly what I'm going to need and I expect my needs to be met," Draco answered her. He smirked, just slightly and the eyebrow arched again.

Hermione took her own seat and tried her very best to ignore his innuendo's. He was sat back in the chair as if he owned the place, his still blonde hair falling across his forehead. His eyes were large in his face, his lips perfectly formed and he had just the lightest amount of stubble across his chin. He looked like a film star and Hermione could have groaned out loud. He may as well have had trouble tattooed across his handsome forehead because there was no doubt that was exactly what he was going to be.

Rich, powerful, spoilt and on top of all that he had to look like this! She didn't think she could ever get over her distaste for him enough to actually like him that way, but it didn't mean she couldn't see exactly what was seated on the opposite side of her desk.

"Well, we will endeavour to accommodate your wishes, of course," she said. Her professional voice and tone were on display - she found it easier to just hide behind them.

Draco's face changed, his mouth lifting up at the corners. "Mmm...now that sounds good," he said. He sat up a little. "When you say 'we', I take it that includes you?"

"I'm the General Manager. I'll make sure you have the full attention of my staff."

Draco leant forward suddenly, placing both his arms on her desk and putting his head to one side. "And what if I decide that I'd like the full attention of the General Manager?"

Hermione stared at him, trying to decipher what he meant. Was he teasing her on purpose? "Wherever possible, you'll have my full attention," she said. Her words were almost automatic but she felt uneasy because this wasn't the usual conversation she'd be having with a customer. Of course it wasn't! What had she expected?

"I like women who power dress," Draco said and Hermione did another double take. Was he flirting with her? No!

Hermione let her professionalism slip for a moment, not trusting him. "Are you trying to antagonize me because I suggest you stop right now, if you want this to work."

Draco now raised both eyebrows and gave a chuckle. "Oh yes! Feisty! Now if you 'd been more like that at school then you might have stood a chance."

"Stood a chance?" Hermione gaped at him.

"With me."

"I didn't want a chance with you!" Hermione said. She immediately felt annoyed with herself for letting him get to her. She needed to ignore him, pretend he was just another client and remain professional. That way she stood a chance of reducing the agony of being in his company. She took a deep breath and sat up. "Shall I show the suite?"

Draco grinned and chuckled again, as if he found her extremely amusing. "Yes, that's probably a good idea."

Hermione took the keys from her desk and then opened her office door, letting Draco exit first. She then lead him to the lift and pressed a button. He was looking around him but she ignored him. They stepped into the lift and as the doors shut, Draco spoke again.

"So, you decided against marrying Potter in the end then?"

Hermione looked over at him. "I was never intending to marry Potter...Harry!" She corrected herself but not before Draco's face had broke into another grin.

The lift doors opened, straight into the Penthouse Suite. It was a lovely set of rooms with floor to ceiling windows on all sides and a large, open plan living, eating and cooking area. The view from the windows, on all sides, was breathtaking and Hermione never tired of looking out over the city. Draco followed her out of the lift and, without further invitation, he began to examine the room and it's contents. He ran his hands over the luxurious sofa's and fire surround. He switched the lights on and off numerous times, trying out all the various lighting combinations. He shut the blinds at some of the windows and then opened and shut kitchen doors. It was several minutes before either of them spoke.

"How many bedrooms?" Draco asked. He was looking inside the large fridge freezer as he spoke.

"Two, both en-suite. If you come this way, I'll take you to the bedrooms," Hermione went to turn but was stopped by his voice again.

"Words I never imagined I'd hear from Hermione Granger's mouth!"

She turned back to face him and gave him a look that she hope conveyed 'shut-up, or else'. He was grinning again from ear to ear and quite out of the blue, she felt amusement over take her. He was speaking to her as if they had seen each other only yesterday and were friends. He had a teasing, amusing tone to his voice and completely despite herself, she had just got caught up in it. She saw his eyes sparkle as he watched her fighting her need to smile and this made it all the more difficult. What had happened to the surly and rude boy from school?

The arrogance had somehow been fine tuned into confidence. Yet again she knew that his presence in her hotel was going to cause her a problem.

"Well, as I never refuse a women when she offers to take me to her bedroom..." he left the sentence open and gave a little sniff.

Hermione bit back a retort and turned, leading him along the expanse of windows and around behind a half width wall at one end. As they rounded the corner she heard Draco gasp.

"A piano!" he said. "I didn't know it had a piano."

Hermione watched him with interest. "Most of our clients can't play, of course, but we thought it added a nice touch to our most exclusive suite."

Draco was running his hands over the surface, touching the small, silver nameplate. "It's a good one - Barley's are the best piano makers in Europe."

Hermione's eyes widened, surprised at his knowledge. "That's why we chose it." She nodded her head at him. "You'll have to invite someone to play it for you."

Draco's startling, grey eyes met with hers. He seemed to hesitate before he answered. "Yes...I suppose I will."

**There you go, chapter 1 up! I've tried to give you a taste of what's to come as well as introducing the setting and a bit of the story. Draco's a bit different to the usual way I write him - he's going to be a bit less grumpy and bit more fun - hope you like him! Next chapter they try and agree on the terms of him renting the suite...I use the term 'agree' loosely, of course. x**


	2. Demands

**Thank you so much for all the lovely comments, already! Here's chapter 2...**

"So, you're looking for a 6 month contract?" Hermione asked. They were back in her office.

"At least - more likely to be 9 months."

"Well, we don't usually let the rooms for that length of time. There are implications to it becoming classed as a residence."

"But?"

"Well, you'll be expected to meet any additional cost because of the residency but other than that, I think we can go ahead."

Draco nodded. "Okay. There are some things I need."

Hermione had been waiting for this. "Of course. What did you have in mind?"

"An office - there isn't room for one in the Penthouse and I do a lot of work from home."

"We could help temporarily convert the 2nd bedroom for you?" Hermione offered.

"I'll need a 2nd bedroom," Draco's handsome face, smirked again. "For guests."

Hermione decided to tackle the guest subject after they'd sorted the office request. One problem at a time!

"We don't really have any spare offices..." she said. Draco's expression didn't change. He didn't attempt to say 'well, if you could look into it' or 'never mind, maybe I could use someone's when they're not in it'. No, he said nothing and continued to look at her demandingly. "I'll look into converting one of the rooms on this level for you," she offered, reluctantly.

"See, that isn't what I want. I need proper office equipment and room to accommodate business guests," Draco sounded pleasant enough but there was no mistaking that he wanted what he'd asked for. Hermione felt her patience slipping a little and gave a little sigh. Draco's eyes narrowed. "I apologise for inconveniencing you," he said, very sarcastically and with a drawl to his voice.

"We'll make sure that the room has what you need," Hermione offered. "But as I said, I really don't have a proper office spare."

Draco sat back in his chair and put his arms at the back of his head. He nodded, his head looking up, his eyes scanning the room. "And yet, your office is the size of two, is it not?"

Hermione now narrowed her own eyes at him. "Sharing my office is out of the question."

Draco now dropped his arms and leant forward again, his arms resting on her desk. "Why? Don't tell me you work in the evenings?"

"Sometimes."

"Well, I work a lot of evenings so I'm sure we could work something out."

"Mr. Malfoy, this is my office, I'm the General Manager. I need to conduct hotel business in here so I can't possibly share it." She watched Draco's expression harden and as he went to speak she held up her hand, stopping him. She then mirrored his position, leaning forward, her arms resting on her desk. "But tell me Draco," she emphasised his name, indicating a change in the conversation, "would you be asking anyone else to do this? I mean, we know each other too well to pretend. You're finding making unreasonable demands highly amusing, aren't you?"

Draco's face remained serious, his eyes stony. "I don't know what you mean, Miss Granger," he said.

Hermione put her head to one side, her eyes disparaging. "I think you know exactly what I mean, Draco." Again she emphasised his name. She raised both eyebrows, prompting him for a response.

After another moment, Draco's handsome face broke into a wide grin. His eyes were dancing again, his lips curving upwards. He gave a small chuckle and nodded at her approvingly. He leant back in his chair, smirking. "Well, maybe I was enjoying being demanding just a little too much, Hermione." He returned the favour and emphasised her name, which sounded strange. Hermione couldn't ever remember them using each other's first names before. Draco looked around her office. "Having said that - nothing will do except this office. If you don't want to share - maybe you could move out?" He now gave a laugh and Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"So, we'll convert a room for you..." she began, hoping to bring the conversation back to business. This meeting was taking up far too much of her time.

"Nope." Draco shrugged. "I like this office - it will create a good impression. So, if you'll agree to let me use it, I promise to only request it when you're not here. If I need it when you're using it then that's my tough luck." He looked at her questioningly and Hermione sighed.

"That won't work..."

"Ah! Come on! If it doesn't work, then I'll find somewhere else. You can put it in the contract." Draco was smirking again and Hermione rubbed her forehead. She couldn't be actually thinking about agreeing to this, could she? It would never work in a million years but she needed this meeting over with and they were going around in circles.

"Fine," she said with a shake of her head. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this! If I'm using my office - which is pretty much all the time - then you can't demand to use it."

"Yep."

"Only when it's convenient to me..."

"Yep."

She looked at Draco suspiciously but he was just smiling at her. She shuffled the papers on her desk. "I dread to ask, but is there anything else?"

Draco grinned again. "I'd like to bring me own bed."

"Your own bed?!" Hermione stared at him incredulously. "You're joking! Why?"

"Of course I'm not joking. I had it made for me, it's the only one that I can sleep in."

"Our beds are very comfortable."

"Not for me. I like mine - so is that acceptable or not?"

Hermione nodded, trying to not show her annoyance. "Yes, if you really think its necessary - we can store the one that is there in another room." She raised her eyebrows again. "Anything else?"

"I like to entertain."

Hermione mentally took a steadying breath. This was going to take all her patience. "You're welcome to bring guests here to use the hotel facilities."

"What about if they're using my facilities?" Draco asked. The expression on his face showed that he was finding this highly amusing.

"What you do in your own rooms is really none of my business," Hermione said, her tone conveying her feelings on this.

"There might be noise."

Hermione stared at him and decided to ignore his implications and instead answer in her most professional tone. "The Penthouse is well insulated. I understand that the piano can't be heard in the rooms below it, so I'm sure that most reasonable noise won't disturb anyone. I would ask that your guests are quiet when they leave, but other than that…"

"And if they don't leave?" He made it totally clear what he was implying and Hermione wanted to bang her head on her desk.

"You're welcome to have a guest to stay, as long as you tell us in advance."

Draco gave a chuckle. "Ah...well it isn't something I usually plan in advance. I mean, one thing leads to another..."

"I'm sure you can find time to ring down and let reception know."

"Now, Miss Granger, just imagine how that would spoil a moment," Draco answered her, looking innocent.

"Please spare me the details."

"I'm just putting you in the picture. I don't think it will always be possible to let you know..."

"Well, I must insist on it. We have to have customer numbers in case there was an emergency." Hermione leant forward again. "I'm sure a 20 second phone call won't spoil your activities too much, Draco." She glared at him and he actually laughed out loud.

"I like it!" he said. "Very clever - I'm Draco when I'm being put in my place and Mr. Malfoy when I'm not."

"I'm sure you wouldn't be quite so keen to discuss your bedroom activities with a complete stranger," she said. "So don't pretend who I am isn't affecting your behaviour. As you can see, your attempt to embarrass me isn't working. I've worked here long enough now. You wouldn't believe what goes on in a hotel and after the things I've seen and heard, I don't think there's much that can embarrass me."

"I'm sure I'll be able to find something," Draco said. "What about the lounge and club? Can I book those?"

"Yes but the club holds up to 150 people. You're welcome to free entry whenever you want."

"How many does the lounge hold?"

"Well, we've accommodated up to 80 but usually between 25 and 50."

"Yeh - I'll probably need to book that."

"I'll get Miss Weasley to see you about it," Hermione said."Is that all you wanted to discuss?"

"Miss Weasley? Ginny Weasley?"

"Yes, she's our Entertainment Manager."

"Well, if that isn't blatant nepotism then I don't know what is," Draco met Hermione's stern expression with a shrug. "Don't look like that! I've done it as well. Blaise runs the advertising for Silver and Theo reports on events at the Ministry."

Hermione knew that Silver was the name of the magazine that Draco owned. In fact, he owned several magazines and a couple of newspapers but Silver was the best selling and most famous one. Hermione would never admit it to him but she loved his magazine. It had a good mixture of entertainment and news. Some of the features were quite in depth and there was no mindless gossip. Obviously Draco understood what it was like to be on the receiving end of gossip, so he made sure what was printed in his publications was factual. She always read the features about the Ministry. She hadn't realised she was reading Theodore Nott's work!

"I didn't realise Theodore had such a journalistic talent!" she said. "His articles are great."

"I didn't know you were one of our avid readers," Draco pointed out and Hermione wondered why she hadn't seen that comment coming. "You like my magazine then?"

"Yes, it's very good," Hermione answered and then swiftly carried on, before he could ask her anything else about reading his magazine. "I'll get the contract drawn up. As I said it's only to cover the residential issues so I would think you can move in within the next few days."

Draco stood up. "That's fine, just let me know when it's ready." Draco walked to the door and opened it. Just as he was about to step out, he stopped and turned back to Hermione who was now standing to one side of her desk. "Oh - I was joking about the bed."

Hermione stared at him. "You were joking?"

"Even I'm not pompous enough to actually bring my own bed," Draco said. He gave her a wide grin. "I can't believe you fell for it." Before she could reply he had gone, leaving her staring at the door and wondering what had just happened.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione rubbed her eyes, feeling tired. She'd spent all afternoon overlooking the accounts for the hotel and her head was beginning to ache. The door opened and Ginny poked her head around the door.

"Still doing the accounts?" she asked.

"Yes - but before you nag me, I'm about to finish up."

Ginny stepped inside. "Good - you can come down to the lounge for a quick drink before I have to open up the club."

"No, I'm too tired. I just want to go home and have a bath," Hermione protested, but Ginny ignored her, shut the book Hermione was studying, almost trapping her fingers and dragged her from her seat.

Ten minutes later, the two women were seated in a quiet corner of the lounge with a glass of wine each. Hermione felt her shoulders relaxing and she was glad Ginny had persuaded her to come.

"So, how did it go?" Ginny asked. "The meeting with Malfoy? Have we a new guest?"

"We will have soon - I sent the agreement over to him earlier."

"Well?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide in her face.

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"How was he? Was it awful or amazing?"

"Somewhere in the middle," Hermione said. "He hasn't changed much really."

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione!" Ginny nudged her friend. "You're worse than a man for gossip! Tell me all about it."

"Well, he made a few requests - nothing too outlandish, well other than his bed."

"His bed?"

"Long story - anyway, he was a bit upset that we needed to know when he had guests to stay," Hermione lowered her voice. "He spent the whole time implying that there will orgies going on every night but I think he was trying to shock me."

"I'm not so sure," Ginny said. "Why wouldn't someone like him have hundreds of women to chose from? Maybe he likes variety."

Hermione grimaced. "Yuk! You made that sound terrible!"

"What did he look like then? Like in his pictures?" Ginny asked.

"I suppose so - he was dressed for business. He still had the same colour hair but it wasn't so severe as at school and obviously he's grown up..." Hermione shook her head. "I mean physically, by the way. Mentally I think he's probably regressed!"

Ginny laughed. "How so?"

"Well, unless my memory fails me, at school he was surly and moody. That was when he wasn't being a total jerk," Hermione explained.

"Yeh - that was Malfoy."

"There was none of that yesterday. I mean, he was like a petulant child making unreasonable demands..."

"Such as?"

"He wanted to use my office."

Ginny shook her head and chuckled. "He wanted to use your office? Why?"

"Evidently, it's the only one suitable for his visitors!"

"Ha! I love it!"

"When I refused he suggested we share..."

"You're not going to?"

"Actually I am," Hermione shook her head. Ginny shook her head in bewilderment. "I know, I know! It sound like I've lost my mind but to be honest he wouldn't give it up and I just wanted to be rid of him. I only agreed to him using it when I wasn't so I think it will come to nothing."

Ginny had an eyebrow raised. "How the hell did he persuade you into that?"

"He's very persistent."

"And very persuasive, if you ask me!"

"It's hard to explain, Ginny. He's not surly or moody - in fact he spent a good deal of the meeting laughing or smiling," Hermione shook her head. "That even sounds strange to my ears!"

"So, was he friendly?"

"Sort of, he wasn't unfriendly..."

"Hot?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't know !"

"What do you mean, you don't know? Was he good looking or not?"

"Yes! You know he's good looking!"

"Still skinny?"

"No..."

Ginny leant forward. "You managed to notice that then?"

Hermione hardly heard her friend's last teasing sentence because right behind Ginny's head, at the entrance to the lounge she could see a white, blonde head of hair. She watched, almost in horror, as Draco and another two men walked in and started towards the bar.

"What? What is it?" Ginny demanded, turning round.

"No!" Hermione grabbed her friends arm. "Don't turn around!"

Ginny looked back at Hermione. "Why not?"

"He's here!"

"Malfoy?!" Ginny asked, loudly and Hermione hissed at her.

"Ssshh...they'll hear you!"

"They? Who are they?" Ginny tried to sneak a look behind her.

"I don't know - he's with two others," Hermione's gaze suddenly met a pair of deep grey eyes and she tried to pin a pleasant but surprised look on her face. She spoke in a whisper, moving her lips as little as possible. "You're about to have all your questions answered because they're coming over..."

**Ha! Another meeting and this time with some friends added in...next chapter coming soon...**


	3. Moving In

Draco sauntered over, glass in hand, followed by the other two tall men. Ginny was practically gagging with excitement but Hermione tried her best to ignore her friend and remain calm.

"Miss Granger," Draco drawled and Hermione smiled at him, knowing this was a dig at how she had addressed him yesterday.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"This is the lounge we spoke about? Very nice," Draco looked around. "Do you mind if we join you?"

Hermione's honest answer would have been - of course I mind! - but she just nodded. Draco pulled up another three chairs and took one of them, lowering his tall frame down into it elegantly. The other men with him were now standing at the table and Draco introduced them.

"I suppose this is a bit of a reunion," he said. "Ladies - this is Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. I'm sure you remember them from school."

"Of course," Hermione shook their hands, trying not to stare, but it was difficult. She was sure that every pair of female eyes in the lounge was now firmly placed in their direction because it would be almost impossible to not be looking. Draco, alone was handsome enough and had a presence that was hard to ignore. Now he was accompanied by two strikingly different, tall and attractive men it was like a magnet to every female hormone in the room. Blaise, who took Hermione's hand first, looked very similar to he had when they had left school. With smooth, dark skin over high cheekbones with large, brown eyes and a dazzling smile, Hermione had trouble keeping her jaw from dropping. This was not the way men usually affected Hermione, not at all! She glanced over at Ginny, who's eyes were almost popping out of her head.

Theodore, who Hermione remembered being attractive at school, but even more surly than Draco, if that was possible, had only improved with age. His hair was long in his neck and over his ears with a small curl to it. It was a lovely shade of deep brown and fell into his piercing blue eyes. His face was delicate but not feminine, with deep red lips.

Hermione realised she must be staring like a gormless idiot and she cleared her throat.

"This is Ginny Weasley - Ron's sister," she introduced Ginny who quickly shook everyone's hand.

"Wow!" Blaise looked from Hermione to Ginny and then back again. "I don't remember attending school with such beautiful girls!"

Ginny laughed and leant back, folding her arms across her chest. "Suck up!" she said, bluntly and now Hermione laughed at the expression on the boys faces.

"We're proud to say that our hotel's Entertainment Manager will always give her honest opinion," Hermione gave another chuckle. Trust Ginny to say it as she saw it. Blaise was grinning widely at both of them, obviously not bothered by Ginny's bluntness.

"I think I'm going to enjoy you staying here, Draco!" he said.

Theodore spoke to Hermione, his voice smooth and quiet. It sounded lovely...Hermione didn't remember that!

"I understand you're a fan?" he asked and Hermione shot a look at Draco who just stared back at her innocently.

"I wouldn't say a fan..." she said. She then realised that this sounded slightly insulting so she continued. "But I think you're articles are insightful and informative. I always read them but I had no idea it was you writing them!"

"I had no idea you were reading them!" Theo smiled gently at Hermione and she thought for one terrifying minute that she might blush. Somehow, she managed not to. Obviously his surliness had gone along with his teenage hormones.

"I love the whole magazine!" Ginny gushed and Hermione wanted to tell her to curb her enthusiasm a little. These three men did not need their ego's boosting!

"Thank you," Draco answered her. "I understand from Hermione, that I'm to count on you to keep me entertained then?"

Ginny raised one eyebrow. "It's my job to keep all our guests entertained."

Hermione could tell that Ginny was still feeling awkward about Draco. She was yet to experience his new teasing and droll personality.

"Lucky guests!" Draco complimented her easily and Hermione had to bite her lip to stop from laughing at Ginny's shocked expression. It wasn't often she saw her confident friend so surprised.

"Mr. Malfoy might want to hire the lounge out while he's staying with us," Hermione told Ginny.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Blaise looked at Draco and then at Hermione.

"He'll think I'm 'putting him in his place' if I call him anything else," Hermione answered giving Draco a fleetingly challenging look. She couldn't help but give a little smile though, because the truth was she was actually being slightly disrespectful and carrying on their banter from yesterday. Obviously, the other occupants of the table didn't understand what they were talking about.

"Draco doesn't let anyone put him in his place," Theo commented, glancing over at his friend and boss.

"I think Hermione might change that," Ginny said with a grin.

"Something else I'll look forward to," Draco answered quickly. His eyes sparkled over at Hermione again and she rolled her eyes dismissively. "I was wondering if you'd let me show the Penthouse to these two? That's if it's empty, of course?" he asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Oh, we haven't rented this week. We thought you might need to visit it again and we are giving it a deep clean," Hermione explained. "I'll fetch the keys for you."

"I'll go and get some details about the lounge and club for you to look at," Ginny offered.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Oh my god, Hermione! How did you fail to mention how amazingly, unbelievably gorgeous they are?"

"I've only met Draco before," Hermione reminded her.

"That's enough! I can't believe it's him! I mean - I can tell it's him but he's so different and as for the other two..."

Hermione put both hands on Ginny's upper arms. "Ginny - you sound like a fourteen year old schoolgirl."

"I feel like one!"

"And they're our guests...well, Draco will be," Hermione said.

"This is exactly what I mean about you not having fun!" Ginny accused her. "I know how to behave, thank you very much. It doesn't mean I can't enjoy a bit of harmless flirting."

"We're supposed to be professional."

Ginny looked over at the large clock above the reception desk. "I'm not actually supposed to be here for another 40 minutes and I know you like to have total control over everything , but I think I'm still entitled to choosing how I behave in my spare time."

"Ginny..."

"As for you - I believe you finished work half an hour ago. So, forget the rules for once and live a little!"

"I have a boyfriend."

Ginny sighed so loudly that one of the guests who were checking in turned to look at her. She pulled Hermione to one side.

"I'm not suggesting you get engaged to one of them tonight, Hermione!" Ginny changed tactics. "Draco is going to be here for months - he's here tonight to see how the ground lies and show his friends his new suite. He's expecting our attention. Think of it as promotional work and public relations."

Hermione wasn't this easily fooled but just the smallest part of her had to admit that she was keen to continue this unexpected meeting. She held up her hands. "Okay! I suppose you have a point."

"Just do a bit more gazing into Theo's eyes and a couple more blushes..."

"I wasn't gazing or blushing."

"Yes, you were and I don't blame you. He's captivating! He was so miserable looking at school - I don't think I ever spoke to him but did you hear his voice?"

Hermione pushed her hair from her face. "Ginny! Come on - let's get back to them."

"Make sure we all go up to the Penthouse," Ginny instructed her, grabbing some leaflets from behind the reception desk.

"I was going to let them go on their own."

"I don't know!" Ginny said. "General Manager and she doesn't know that no-one is allowed in the rooms unaccompanied unless they're a guest." She gave a smirk at her own clever, totally made-up rule and Hermione couldn't help a giggle.

"Honestly, Ginny, you're bloody crazy!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione let the others explore the Penthouse suite. She stood at the windows, taking in the quickly darkening view of the city. Somehow, her meeting Draco, and now Blaise and Theo again, didn't seem real. All that hate and animosity from school seemed like eons ago, rather than just a few years. Their easy banter was entertaining and Hermione was willing to admit that she was almost enjoying herself. Almost, because she still felt a little uneasy.

She hadn't joined in with Ginny's gushing enthusiasm but truthfully she was a bit overwhelmed with the three men currently admiring the large bathroom with its jacuzzi tub that overlooked the city. It should be illegal for three men, all so ridiculously good looking to hang around together. Unfair to every female in the vicinity. She gave a little ironic grin at her schoolgirl type thoughts.

"Well, I think they approve." A voice made her jump and she turned quickly to find Draco standing behind her. He had one hand in his trouser pocket and he was leaning against the glass. "Blaise is, at this very moment, sitting in the bath, fully dressed."

Hermione smiled. "As long as Ginny isn't about to join him!"

Draco actually threw his head back and laughed at this and she watched him, fascinated. He was so relaxed, it was hard to imagine him being so incredibly uptight at school. She had an overwhelming urge to ask him about what had changed but knew she couldn't.

"Miss Weasley is behaving like a consummate professional," he said. "But, she speaks her mind, doesn't she?"

"Yes - it's a blessing and a curse," Hermione joked again and wondered what had come over her. Maybe she'd drunk the large glass of wine too quickly?

"The signed agreement is back on your desk."

"Oh - I'll send it off in the morning," Hermione said. "When would you be looking to move in?"

"I'm ready whenever you are," Draco answered and again Hermione noticed the double meaning. His amused expression told her he knew full well what he was saying.

"Friday?"

"That's fine."

"Do you have very much to bring? We can arrange for your items to be shipped here."

"It's just clothes and a few personal things."

"I'll be here to help with any problems..."

"Aren't you off duty right now?" Draco asked, suddenly.

"Yes...but I'm never really off duty. Not being the Manager."

"Nevertheless we can formalize arrangements in the morning." His consideration of her working in her own time was unexpected. She jumped as someone suddenly played a few clashing notes on the piano. Draco was grimacing.

"What do you think?" Blaise shouted over. "I'm good, aren't I?"

Draco gave a grin. "I'm sure if I had ear plugs in, I'd think you were amazing."

Blaise then attempted to play chopsticks and failed miserably.

"Hey, Hermione you should..." Ginny began but as Hermione sent her a glare she stopped and after a pause, changed her words, "...we should arrange to get the piano tuned." Ginny looked over at her friend. "I'll arrange it."

Hermione glanced at the time again. She was late for her date with Jack already and she had to go home and get changed as well. She didn't want to hurry Draco - he was a guest, after all.

"Do you need us to leave?"

Hermione looked up at him, surprised by him noticing. She thought she hadn't made it obvious...

"Well, there's no hurry. Take as much time as you need..."

"But you need to go?"

Hermione hesitated, torn between her professional duties and knowing very well that Jack hated anyone being late. "Whenever you're ready..."

"Come on then," Draco said, immediately. "We'll be spending enough time here soon, let's make a move."

"Thank you," Hermione said.

Draco glanced over at her. "Don't thank me. I intend to fully abuse my guest status as soon as I'm in here."

As Hermione hurried home, she found herself grinning again.

**Okay - so I didn't want to overdo the description of the men. I don't like it when a story includes a long winded description of Draco (and others) appearance. I included it here because I wanted to convey the overall feel of the group of boys. Part of the tone of the story is because of their looks. Also, I didn't want to overdo Ginny's reaction. A grown women wouldn't really act too excited but Ginny is a bubbly personality and I wanted her to be overwhelmed a little.**

**Anyway, it's done now so hope it read okay and wasn't too over the top. x**


	4. Bar Stools

"Garath, could you send a buffet selection up to the Penthouse, please. I've opened the portal," Hermione was speaking into her wand.

"Roast beef." A voice said in Hermione's ear and she glanced round to find Blaise standing right behind her. "Can we have roast beef sandwiches?"

"Garath, as well as the normal; can you make some of the sandwiches roast beef, please?"

"Of course, Hermione. I'll send it up in a few minutes." Garath's voice came through her wand.

Hermione put down her wand and looked over at Blaise who displaying his dazzling smile. "Moving is hard work!" he said, as way of an explanation for his request. He and Theo had been helping Draco move in, although it hadn't really involved much work.

"Really?" Hermione looked at his disbelievingly. "The hotel staff have done everything and by magic. I suggest you try moving the Muggle way and then you'll change your mind about how hard today has been."

"Of course, you know all about Muggle stuff," Blaise said. "Can we expect to see Ginny this afternoon?" He gave a look around the Penthouse as if she might appear at any moment.

"No. It's her day off."

"Who's the blonde girl? The one that was here talking to Draco?" Blaise asked.

"That's Lily Berkeley," Draco's voice butted in before Hermione could answer. "She's the Marketing Manager and very nice too."

Hermione stared over at Draco, who seemed to know an awful lot about Lily. It was hard to tell exactly what he meant by nice. She decided it was best to presume he meant helpful and nice.

"Mmm...definitely a 9," Blaise said.

"You throwing out 9's far too readily, lately," Theo said, joining in the conversation as he walked past.

"I know, but they've all been deserving," Blaise insisted with another devastating grin.

Hermione had politely kept out of the conversation. She was here as the hotel manager and although she was dying to know what they were talking about, she had to hover discreetly in the background.

"If you give too many 9's out, you'll end up handing out a 10," Theo said. He glanced over at Hermione, his dazzling blue eyes piercing her. He had the sexiest voice she had ever heard, it was smooth and deep with a husky tone. Theo didn't look away as he continued to speak. "You know you can't give a 10 unless you're intending to start something serious."

Hermione hadn't really understood exactly what they were talking about but something about Theo's tone, almost made her blush again. His actual words didn't sink in for a moment but then suddenly, their meaning squeezed its way into Hermione's brain. Were they scoring women? Giving them a mark out of ten?

"Are you scoring women out of 10?" she blurted out, forgetting her role as hotel manager and about being discreet. All three men turned to look at her and she immediately wished she hadn't spoken. Theo looked over at Draco and it was Draco who spoke.

"Would you like us to score you?" he asked and then laughed.

"You are actually scoring women out of 10?" Hermione repeated.

"It's just a thing we got into doing," Blaise said. He had the good grace to look ever so slightly ashamed.

"I don't think Miss Granger approves," Draco said. Hermione sighed and turned away from them.

"If you don't need anything else, Mr Malfoy, then I'll be going," she said, bending down to pick up some files she'd brought up with her. As she straightened up again, she felt a hand on her arm and Draco reached over, taking her files from her.

"I haven't decided if I need anything else yet," he said. He was close to her and he seemed tall, her eyes were level with his collar bone. She snatched the files back from him.

"Well, if you do find anything we've missed, please just ring down to reception and someone should be able to help you," she answered.

"But they won't be the manager, will they?" Draco took the files back and Hermione glared at him.

"If you need me, they can tell me," she said. She held her hand out for her files but he just looked down at her.

"I was just going to open some champagne," he said. He looked round at Blaise and Theo who were watching them, with interest. "Three men drinking champagne in the Penthouse Suite is just sad, so you have to stay. We need female company."

Hermione nodded. "Is that so? Maybe I could send Lily up being as she's a 9! Surely champagne deserves at least a 9?" She heard Theo and Blaise chuckle.

"I think Hermione's female principles have been insulted," Draco said, to no one in particular. "We're not being sexist."

Hermione grabbed her files back. "You can be as sexist as you like. It's your penthouse." She walked past Blaise and Theo. "Welcome to our hotel, if you need anything just let me know."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

There was a quiet knock on her door and she called for her visitor to come in. She'd just had a really tedious meeting with the Director from their advertising partner. He was a creepy man, with piercing eyes and apart from her personal dislike of him, Hermione was also becoming increasingly dissatisfied with the service they were providing. The hotel needed to advertise, but this agency didn't seem to understand the importance of the advertising being first class.

She was surprised to see Draco step into her office and she stood up.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes, everything is fine - better than fine," Draco answered.

"Would you like to sit down?"

"No - I'm here to invite you back to the Penthouse for a celebratory drink."

Hermione hesitated, choosing her words carefully. "That's very nice of you but I can't."

"Why not?" Draco looked at her desk and his eyes fell onto the brochure left from her meeting. "You use Blakes?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes, we've used them for years," Hermione answered. She realised that Blakes were Draco's competition, at least in the area of press advertising.

Draco shook his head. "Well, that's a conversation for another time and one we definitely must have. My point is, all this can wait."

"Maybe it can but unfortunately I still can't come."

"Why not?" Draco repeated his question.

"I can't fraternise with guests."

"You've just clocked off."

"It doesn't matter. I can't socialize with our guests, it wouldn't be proper." Hermione realised she sounded stuffy, so she added. "I am sorry, it would have been nice."

Draco put his head to one side. "This rule applies to all the hotel staff?"

"Well, we don't encourage it."

"Pity your Entertainment Manager hasn't read her staff handbook then, isn't it?" Draco grinned and Hermione stared at him.

"Ginny? She's upstairs with you?"

"Yes."

"It's her day off."

"Blaise asked the reception clerk to get hold of her and then invited her. Are you going to have to dismiss her?" Draco smirked.

"Of course not."

"But you'll have to reprimand her?" Draco questioned. It wasn't until he continued that Hermione understood where he was going with this. "So, you'll have to come up to the penthouse right now and give her a severe telling off, won't you?"

Hermione couldn't keep her chuckle from escaping. He was clever and he'd turned Ginny's presence upstairs into a perfect reason for her to come up as well. He was irritating and annoyingly persistent but Hermione could not help but be flattered that he was making so much effort to get her to join them. She saw Draco's lips curve into a smile and felt annoyed at herself for being manipulated so easily.

"Okay - I'll come."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As she entered the penthouse, Theo handed her a champagne flute and Ginny greeted her with a hug.

"I didn't know if you'd come," Ginny said.

"Neither of us should be here," Hermione said. As Ginny went to protest, Hermione continued. "But, I thought I'd listen to your advice and bend the rules for once."

Ginny grinned widely. "I have a feeling there will be plenty of rule bending."

The Penthouse now looked lived in. There were some snacks on the dining table, bottles and glasses on the long kitchen counter with stools placed along it. The blinds at one end had been shut, leaving just a view from one side and the lighting was subtle. It looked welcoming and Hermione, who hardly came here at night, was impressed. No wonder they had no trouble renting this suite.

Hermione took a sip of her drink and tried to relax. "You've look settled in already," she said to Draco who was pouring himself a drink.

"I am," Draco nodded. "Thanks for all your help."

"Oh, it's no problem - just doing my job."

"I wanted to ask about next weekend. I'm having some people over and I wondered if the hotel could do the catering?"

"Of course. What were you thinking of? A buffet?"

"No, actually I was thinking of a proper sit down meal. Is that possible?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes - I'll have to speak to Garath and make sure we haven't any other bookings that night but we can do a meal to whatever standard you want. I'll check with Garath now..."

"No, you won't." Blaise came up behind her and took her glass from her. "Stop talking business with her, Draco. Come and dance with me, Hermione."

There was music playing but not loudly and Hermione shook her head. "Oh no! I can't dance - not like this."

"I'll turn the music up."

"No, really..."

Blaise looked her up and down. "You need to get changed - you're all formal."

"No, I won't be staying for long..."

"You have clothes in your office, why don't you go and change?" Ginny said and Hermione narrowed her eyes at her.

"I can't stay, not this evening."

"You're not meeting Jack. He's away at that conference, isn't he?" Ginny didn't take the hint and smiled wickedly at her friend.

"Who's Jack?" Draco asked

"My boyfriend," Hermione answered.

"Does he work at the hotel?" Draco asked.

"No. He provides training and staff to companies."

Ginny yawned loudly and Hermione glared at her. Draco watched them questioningly. "Is this a private joke?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Just ignore her." Ginny yawned again and Hermione sighed loudly.

"Jack is tall, dark and handsome. Impeccably dressed, fairly well off and intelligent," Ginny said to Draco, who looked bewildered. "And the final thing about him is he is boring - utterly boring and she could do far, far better."

"Ginny!"

Draco grinned at Ginny who shrugged. "I'm just saying it as it is."

"You're just saying it as you see it," Hermione corrected her. "I'm sure Draco doesn't want to talk about my social life."

Ginny did another exaggerated yawn and then grinned before walking over to Blaise and Theo who were sitting on the sofas.

"Why don't you sit down?" Draco indicated one of the high stools. "You look like you're going to bolt for the door any second."

Hermione felt a little ashamed at her ungracious attitude. She should be grateful that Draco was being pleasant. If they could get on it would make his stay at the hotel far easier. She decided to stay for an hour, rather than feeling the need to rush away. She hadn't anything planned, this evening so an hour could do no harm. She nodded to Draco and then eyed the stool next to her. Why did they make these things so high? How was she supposed to get on that? Even if she managed it there was no way she could do it elegantly, especially in her skirt.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked.

"Nothing."

"You're going to leave, aren't you?" he asked and something about his tone, made Hermione glance over at him. She bit her lip and blinked rapidly. "I'm fighting a losing battle, am I not?"

"No. I'd just decided I was going to stay for a while, actually," she said. She looked again at the stool and decided it was time to swallow her pride and confess. "I was just wondering how I was going to get on the stool without the aid of a ladder..."

Draco glanced at the stool and then back at Hermione before his face broke into a wide smile. His eyes softened and he gave a little laugh. "You really are short, aren't you?"

"I really am!" Hermione agreed. She glared at the stool. "These things were made to torture anyone under 5' 3". I hate them - so you need to turn around while I climb on. It won't be pretty." She now actually gave a small giggle herself.

Draco was still laughing gently at her. "Or I could just help you?"

"No!" Hermione said, putting her glass down and approaching the stool. "This fight is between me and the stool."

Draco put his own glass down and walked around the counter. "Don't be ridiculous, you'll never make it in that skirt. I'll lift you up."

"No!" Hermione protested again. "Really, I can do it." Draco shook his head and reached out towards her but she backed off. "I can't let you lift me onto the stool - that's just embarrassing."

"Stop making a fuss!" Draco said. He grabbed Hermione's waist and pulled her towards the stool. She continued to protest but he was stronger than her and she couldn't stop him.

"What's going on over there?" Blaise called over.

"I'm helping Hermione onto the stool."

"Helping or forcing because she doesn't look happy about it?"

Hermione decided to stop wriggling and let Draco help her. It would be excruciatingly embarrassing but now they had an audience her protesting would just make it worse. She let Draco's hands grab her waist tighter and then she automatically put her hands on his arms as he lifted her onto the stool. He didn't let go immediately, his hands resting on her waist.

"Okay?" he asked. She wriggled on further to cover her embarrassment.

"Yes, fine...thanks."

Removing his hands and stepping away, he looked down at her legs. "Do your feet reach the support bar?" He smirked widely at her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Now you're just enjoying this too much."

"Oh yes! I really am!" Draco didn't bother denying it and he handed Hermione her glass back. "Now drink this and I'll pour you another."

"No, I'll just have the one thanks."

Draco put his hands on the arms of Hermione's stool, leaning close and giving it a little twist. "I have you trapped, you can't get down and if you don't drink lots and enjoy yourself, I may have to twirl the seat."

Hermione stared at his face, close to hers. His eyes were dancing, his lips curved into a teasing smile, his hair flopping into his eyes...she felt something and blinked. He had a casual shirt on, the sleeves rolled up and the top button open. His skin, visible at his collar was close to Hermione and she tried desperately not to stare at it. She lowered her gaze but found herself looking at his arms, the muscles flexed to support his weight on the arms of her stool. She'd felt the tight muscles when she'd grabbed his arms and now she was staring at them.

She looked up again, only to find Draco watching her, his eyes intense on her face. They stared at each other, just for a moment before something else came into her vision. Draco had reached her glass from the counter top and was now jiggling it slowly in between their faces. Hermione was suddenly overcome with mirth. She gave a little giggle which turned into a laugh. Draco smiled back at her, enjoying her merriment. He then pushed her glass into her hand.

"That's better," he said.

"It really isn't," Hermione said but she was still smiling.


	5. A small victory

**Well, thanks to everyone who let me know the chapters weren't loading. Evidently it was a Fanfiction wide problem...at least it's fixed now.**

Hermione came in late the next morning because there was a big conference going on in the business suite and she knew she would need to stay late. Ginny was already in, as she quite often came in to help with big events. The reception area was very busy and there was a definite buzz to the hotel this morning.

"Good Morning, Miss Granger, " Victoria, one of the head receptionists greeted her boss.

"Good Morning, Victoria," Hermione glanced around. "It's very busy then? Has everything gone okay?"

"Yes - it's all running smoothly. The first presentation starts in fifteen minutes, so I expect it will calm down a little then."

"I'll come down when they break for lunch and show my face," Hermione offered. She always did this if there was a big booking. "Have I got any messages?"

"Well, the whole 12th floor were having decor problems. Nearly all the rooms rang to complain."

"Decor problems?"

"They couldn't change their decor and evidently when neighbouring rooms changed theirs it affected the whole floor."

"Shall I go up?"

"No - Everett is sorting it out, I just thought you should know." Everett Stone was the Facilities Manager. He tended to lend his hand to anything and he was indispensible to Hermione.

"Anything else?"

"Mrs Calvert called - she was upset that she couldn't have the Penthouse next week..."

"I'll ring her myself and offer her one of the other suites."

"Very good," Victoria nodded. "Oh and Mr Malfoy left this for you." She passed Hermione a piece of folded parchment. "He was down here for quite a long while this morning, talking to everyone. He seems really nice."

Hermione took the note from Victoria. "Well, it makes sense for you all to get to know him as he is staying long term. Thanks, Victoria, I'll see you later."

She walked into her office and sat down heavily. She loved her job but sometimes it was very full on. She stared at the note Victoria had given her which had 'Miss Granger' written on it in Draco's handwriting. His writing was ornate, with lots of loops. She slipped off her jacket, feeling hot in her office and opened the note.

**Miss Granger,**

**I need to see you as soon as you're in. Please come straight to the Penthouse, I'll wait for you.**

**I didn't know the General Manager could afford to do part time hours?**

**Mr Malfoy - Penthouse Suite.**

Hermione rolled her eyes. He had a cheek! Part time hours! She worked 60 hours a week! And what was so urgent he had to see her straight away? She was going to have a long and busy day - she didn't need Draco whinging about something inconsequential. And why did she have to come up to him?

She stood up, deciding to get it over with. Yesterday evening had been fun. Draco , Theo and Blaise were charming and amusing and Hermione had enjoyed herself buy maybe she needed to stick to her original decision to stick to just business, if Draco was going to expect her to be at his beck and call.

She used her wand to access the Penthouse suite button in the elevator but still rang the bell before opening the doors. When the doors did slide open, Draco was leaning against the wall.

"About time too!" he said and started back across the apartment.

"Excuse me?" Hermione followed him, as the lift doors closed behind her.

"I asked for you to come straight here, " Draco said, nonchalantly. He opened the fridge and retrieved a soft drink can. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you."

"Tea? Coffee?"

"No, nothing thank you," Hermione answered him. "I was given your note about ten minutes ago which was when I arrived. Apart from visiting my office I came straight here."

"Why were you late?"

Hermione stared at him. "I wasn't late!" She couldn't keep the annoyed tone from her voice. "I don't start early when we have a big business booking." She shook her head. "Why am I explaining myself to you?"

"Because I'm your most important guest."

"If you say so."

Draco stopped pouring his drink and glanced up at her. "Do I detect an attitude from the Hotel's General Manager?"

Hermione nodded her head, without hesitation. "Yes, you do. I will do everything I can to help you during your stay here, but I _do not_ and _will not_ answer to you." She folded her arms across her chest. "What is it you wanted to see me about?"

Draco's face slowly stretched into a grin. He twisted his lips and then lifted his glass, as if doing a toast. "Bravo! Great speech! I told you I like feisty."

Hermione sighed, already exhausted by this conversation. "You asked me to come and see you?" she prompted him again.

"Yes, I did," Draco came around the counter, grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the far corner, where a small table was. He picked up a leaflet and handed it to her. "You need to stop using Blakes for your press advertising. They're unprofessional and Blake himself is a slime ball. He overcharges and does what he wants rather than what the customer wants."

"Well, at least we agree on all those things then," Hermione said.

"So, why are you using him?"

"We've always used them - to be honest I just haven't the time to look into finding someone else."

"You should make the time - it's a waste of money," Draco pointed at the leaflet. "I'll do it for free while I'm in the Penthouse and after that I'll make you an offer you can't refuse."

"You'll promise to never show your face here ever again?" Hermione made sure that her tone sounded hopeful. She kept her face straight, her voice innocent and she didn't look directly at him. She watched him out of the corner of her eye and tried not to smile at her own joke.

"Very amusing, I'm sure," Draco said. She glanced over at him.

"Who says I don't mean it?"

"You don't mean it," Draco answered, confidently. "I meant, I'll make you an advertising offer you can't refuse," Draco's face broke into a grin, "but good comeback. Not sure it's fitting for the General Manager to insult the guests that way..."

"That was Hermione insulting Draco," Hermione answered. She gave him a grin that he would have been proud of and he twisted his lips. The buzzer sounded and Draco went over to open the lift doors. A young women, dressed in a business suit, carrying a briefcase stepped out.

"Good morning, Mr Malfoy."

"Good morning, Abigail."

"I've brought all the papers you asked for and I have the list of applicants for the position."

"Great. I'll be with you in a few minutes," Draco glanced over to Hermione. "This is Hermione Granger, the hotel's General Manager. Hermione, this is Abigail Pacer, my P.A."

Abigail and Hermione met in the middle and shook hands.

"Please to meet you, Miss Granger."

"You too," Hermione said.

"The hotel uses Blakes for their advertising," Draco said to Abigail. "I've just been explaining to Hermione that we can sort something out for her that will be more than competitive."

"Oh yes," Abigail nodded. She looked at Hermione and smiled but Hermione felt a little uncomfortable. Abigail's smile didn't reach her eyes. "I can bring some of our advertising brochures and packages next time I come. I'm sure you'll prefer them to Blakes."

"That would be helpful," Hermione answered. "I'd be interested to have a look."

"Of course," Abigail was being perfectly polite but frosty. She turned to Draco. "What package would you be looking at offering?" she asked him. She asked this in a conspiratory tone, like when parents talk about something in front of their children. It made Hermione's hackles rise.

"Oh, Hermione can chose whatever she wants. We won't restrict her to our normal packages," Draco answered and Hermione wanted to poke her tongue out and go ha!

"I see," Abigail's tone conveyed disapproval. "If I start with Package C then? We can then add and deduct items as required."

"Yes - C would be a good starting point."

"I'll quote Miss Granger the new deal prices." Abigail looked over at Hermione. "I think you'll find we're very competitive. Mr Malfoy prices all the packages himself so we offer the best price without the need to negotiate."

Hermione stared at the young women and wanted to say - Mr Malfoy does indeed offer competitive prices. Free of charge for the next 9 months is very competitive. She had a feeling that Abigail wouldn't be expecting this piece of news and decided to let Draco break it to his ice queen of a P.A.

"Don't worry about costing it," Draco instructed. "I'll sort that out with Hermione."

Abigail's perfect eyebrows raised slightly and she glanced to Hermione and then back again. "It's not a problem, Mr Malfoy," she gushed. Hermione didn't like the way she said Mr Malfoy. "You needn't bother yourself with it any further. I'm sure Miss Granger will be more than happy to deal with me. I'm sure she understands how busy you are, running such a large establishment herself."

Hermione thoughts weren't pleasant but she kept her face impassive.

Draco glanced over at Abigail who smiled at him. "Well, I'm doing Hermione a special deal so if you can just show her the options without the pricing, that would be fine."

Abigail looked slightly taken aback. She was obviously used to Draco depending on her when she offered. "I see - what shall I enter onto the system?"

"Just enter the normal prices and I'll override them."

Abigail turned to Hermione. "When would be convenient to go through it with you?"

"Oh - I'll have to check my diary. Can I get back to you later?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, that's fine." Abigail turned to Draco. "If you've nearly finished with Miss Granger, I'll set the documents out on the table ready for you." Abigail walked over to the large table and began undoing her briefcase.

Hermione wanted to growl at this women, who's overly efficient, brusque and dismissive attitude was infuriating her. Why would she be like this? They'd met for less than five minutes? Abigail's next question, spoken from across the room, suddenly made everything clear.

"Unless you'd like to do this at the restaurant like last week? I can see if they have a free table?"

This last sentence was asked to Draco but Hermione knew it was entirely for her benefit. Obviously, Abigail had a thing for her rich, handsome boss. Hermione couldn't decide, from her brief time in Abigail's company, whether this was one sided or if Draco's and Abigail's relationship was more than a working one. Knowing Draco's reputation, she wouldn't be surprised, yet at the same time something about his demeanour didn't make that seem the case.

Hermione made a spur of the moment decision and, acting completely out of character, she stepped closer to Draco and spoke quietly yet still making sure it was loud enough for Abigail to hear.

"I didn't know you had a meeting. I was going to suggest we had lunch together in the hotel restaurant."

She saw Abigail turn slightly in their direction from her place at the table. Draco, seemingly oblivious to the atmosphere, stared at Hermione, his eyebrow's showing his surprise at her invitation.

"Well, it would just be rude to refuse that invitation," he said. "Abigail and I can keep the meeting short. Would an hour from now be convenient?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course - I'll let Garath know that we need a table," she said. She looked over at Abigail and then back to Draco. "A table for two?" she asked, trying to convey her question without actually asking it. She was sure Draco wouldn't want her to invite Abigail but she felt awkward not asking, despite her dislike for the women.

Draco's eyes followed Hermione's across the room and then back again. "Oh...yes a table for two will be fine."

"Good," Hermione said. "I'll meet you down there in an hour." She looked across the room to Abigail who was still laying out papers. "It was nice to meet you Abigail, I'll let you know when we can meet again to discuss the advertising."

"Yes, thanks..." Abigail nodded. Her face was flushed and Hermione knew she didn't like what had just happened. Again, it wasn't in Hermione's nature to be malicious, but as she went down in the lift she couldn't help but feel that she'd just won a small battle.

It wasn't until she reached her office that she remembered the hundred other things she needed to do today. She didn't have time to have lunch! What had she been thinking? Glancing at the time, she realised the business conference would be breaking for lunch now and she needed to go down to speak to them for a few minutes.

Sighing, she folded the papers away on her desk and slipped her jacket back on. Now she was going to be running behind all day but she supposed it served her right for being vindictive.

**Hope you're still liking the flow. As I said previously, this is going to be a fluff filled story - I'm enjoying writing something less challenging for a change and I like this Draco - he's fun to write. I just hope you all enjoy it as much as my other stories. x**


	6. Lunch Date

Hermione was late, having found it difficult to escape from the throngs of businessmen and women at the conference. She rushed into the restaurant, glancing around.

"Hermione - Mr Malfoy is already seated," Garath said.

"Thanks Garath! I'm having a bit of a morning!"

"Well, let me show you to the table and we can wait on you for an hour."

Hermione smiled at her Restaurant Manager and followed him across the restaurant to her usual table in the far corner. It didn't belong exclusively to her, of course, but if it was free she generally sat there.

Draco looked over at her as she approached and she felt a twinge of nerves. She'd realised, in the hour she'd been away from him that what she'd actually done was ask him on a lunch date. How did she get herself in these situations? She decided to start their conversation with an explanation why she'd asked him, that she'd already prepared.

She sat down and Garath handed her a menu.

"I'll be back to take your order in a moment," he said.

"Thank you," Hermione looked over her menu at Draco. "Sorry I'm late. I was with the people from the business conference and it would have been rude to rush off."

"It's no problem, I've been taking in the atmosphere," Draco answered her.

"I thought of asking you to eat here so that you could sample some of the food. It will give you an idea of what we can do for you for your dinner party," Hermione said. She tried to sound casual whilst at the same time making it clear the reason for her invitation.

Draco looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "And here I was thinking you'd done it to drive Abigail into a fit of insane jealousy."

Hermione let her menu drop and stared at him, biting her lip. How did he do it? He seemed to be able to read her mind! She thought she'd been discreet about it. Draco put his head to one side.

"How silly of me," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Hermione was conducting an internal debate as to whether she should continue with her cover story or just come out with the truth. Some of it depended on whether Draco and Abigail were just boss and employee or anything more, and she had no idea either way.

"She was really annoying me," she confessed. She put her menu down and leant forward. "I'm sorry, it was really childish."

Draco sat back in his chair. "I should be insulted that you were only inviting me to annoy my P.A."

"Yes - that's not great either," Hermione grimaced. "Would you prefer we don't even bother to order?"

"Of course not!" Draco shook his head vigorously. "I'm bloody hungry!"

"Do you want me to leave?"

Draco now smirked widely at her. "No - but you've given me some great ammunition to use on you."

Hermione groaned. "Great!"

Draco leant forward. "So, how exactly did she annoy you?"

At that moment, Garath appeared with a bottle of wine. Hermione looked at Draco. "Oh, good choice of wine. It's the house special but it tastes just as good as some of our most expensive wines," she said.

"I didn't order it," Draco answered.

"No, it was me," Garath said. He smiled confidently at his boss. They'd worked together long enough now for him not to be concerned that she might be angry with him for choosing and bringing wine without asking first. "I know you like this one and I thought you should have a glass - given the day you're having."

Hermione saw Draco's face as surprise flashed across it, he then grinned. Hermione looked up at Garath. "I'm supposed to have a clear head this afternoon," she said.

"A couple of glasses won't do any harm," he answered and she smiled at him.

"You're a bad influence!"

"At your service!" Garath poured Hermione a glass and then turned to Draco.

"Sir?"

"Yes please," Draco said. "Put the bill against the Penthouse suite, please."

"Oh no! " Hermione protested. "This is on the house. I told you, this can be a sample for your dinner party."

"No. I'll pay - if nothing else, for the food."

"No." Hermione turned to Garath. "Put everything on the hotel tab please."

"Of course."

Garath took their order and brought them a large jug of iced water. Draco poured them both a glass and then leant forward again.

"So, you were going to tell me why Abigail annoyed you?"

"I'm not sure I was," Hermione answered him. "Maybe we should let it go."

"Why?"

"I wouldn't want to offend you."

"Me? Why would it offend me?"

"Well...she's your P.A. You obviously chose her for the job and have to work _closely_ with her..." Hermione hesitated. "I think she likes you more than as her boss," Hermione said. She made it sound like it was all on Abigail's side, not daring to actually suggest he was having an affair with his P.A.

"Of course she does!" Draco answered without hesitation. "Could you work _'closely'_ with me and not be tempted?" He used her description with a smirk.

Hermione pulled a face. "Ooh! You're incorrigible!"

"Thanks."

"It wasn't a compliment!"

"So, you're not jealous of my _'closeness'_ to my P.A.?" Draco asked, using the 'close' word again. He gave her a teasing smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"Funnily enough, I'm not."

"Just checking."

Garath arrived with their meals and they ate in silence for a few moments.

"This is delicious," Draco said. "Excellent."

"Good - I'm glad you like it. We have some excellent chefs."

"I'd definitely like them to cater for my dinner party," Draco said.

"Okay. You'll be best to discuss the menu with Patrick - he's the Head Chef. He'll be working later so we can pop down and see him if you like?" Hermione offered.

"That would be great."

"Important guests?"

"Yes - I might be selling Wizard Times. They're potential buyers."

Hermione stared at him. "You might sell Wizard Times?"

"It's not our best seller and it's time consuming. It takes lots of manpower to fill it with all the Financial and Business data. If I can get the right offer, I can move those staff to help on the other publications." Draco put down his knife and fork. "That was lovely - I'm glad you invited me, whatever your reasons were." He gave a chuckle at the guilty look on Hermione's face.

"Well, hopefully Patrick can excel himself and the food will impress them so much they make you a ridiculous offer," Hermione said.

"Will you help me pick the menu with Patrick later?

"Of course - but it's best to just go with things you like."

"I think you know how to chose a menu better than me," Draco said. "Will you be around on Saturday?"

"It's my day off," Hermione said. "But if you need me to come in and supervise, I can?"

"Do you have anything in your wardrobe other than business suits?" Draco asked and Hermione looked at him enquiringly.

"Of course I do - why?"

"Well, it always looks better if the host has a partner..."

Hermione stared at him, not sure she was understanding his meaning correctly. "Are you asking me to host the dinner party because I'm not particularly good at serving food and..."

"No! I'm not asking you to host it! I'm asking you to be a guest - my guest...my partner for the evening," Draco explained and Hermione gaped at him.

"Your partner?" she repeated. Was he joking?

"It'll be a strictly business arrangement," Draco explained. "You don't need to send your boring boyfriend down here to warn me off."

"He's not boring!"

"I'm just quoting your best friend."

"Well don't. She doesn't know what she's talking about," Hermione huffed at him. "She's only ever been attracted to the type of man who treats her terribly until she swears she'll never be gullible again - until the next time."

"Weasley likes bad boys, does she?"

Hermione regretted her outburst and sighed. "Let's not talk about her behind her back."

"Why not? Blaise likes her, we could play matchmakers."

"Is he a bad boy? He seems nice enough if a bit crazy," Hermione asked.

"He is crazy - he knows how to enjoy himself," Draco said. "But he wouldn't mess her around."

Hermione pulled a face. "How on earth did we get onto this subject? I'm not here to arrange Ginny's love life for her!"

Draco laughed. "Okay - so how about it then? Fancy pretending to be with me on Saturday?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so - what if they find out I'm the Hotel Manager?"

"I don't mean you have to re-invent yourself! This isn't an undercover operation. You'll be introduced as Hermione Granger - Hotel Manager extraordinaire who just happens to be going out with Draco Malfoy - brilliant entrepreneur."

"You must know a hundred women who would be better suited to doing this for you. I can't think why you want me to do it," Hermione said.

"Hermione - I do know hundreds of women who could sit there and look pretty for me and if I didn't I could hire one for the evening!"

"My point exactly."

"I don't know anyone else who can actually join in the conversation - express a knowledgeable opinion and offer advice. I wasn't joking when I said I wanted to introduce you as the Hotel Manager. Do you know how impressive that will sound?"

Hermione dabbed her lips with her napkin and then took a gulp of wine. This conversation was making her jumpy. "Are you telling me you want brains instead of beauty?" she asked.

Draco frowned. "Certainly not - I need both."

Hermione's face showed her surprise at his compliment and she bit her lip. Was she just being manipulated ? Draco seemed to have just the right thing to say at just the right time. A little teasing humour here and there, throw in the odd compliment...

"Why do I feel as if I'm being manipulated?"

"Because you are," Draco answered her, totally unashamedly. "I'm not pretending otherwise but you'd be doing me a huge favour." He gave a shrug.

"Is this why I might be getting free advertising for 9 months?" Hermione asked. She gave a little smile that took the sting out of her words.

"No - that was a genuine offer on my behalf."

Hermione sniffed and took another sip of wine. She had no idea how long they'd been sitting here - probably far too long but she had to admit she was enjoying herself. Yet again, in the company of Draco Malfoy. Well, she wasn't an idiot so she decided to make one last stand.

"I might be able to help you," she said with another grin and Draco sighed.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Who said I want anything?"

"I know when I'm about to be manipulated."

"My diary is quite full - in fact it's very full," Hermione said. "I really don't think I'll be able to fit an appointment with Abigail in."

"You don't want to meet her?" Draco translated.

"I mean, I am the very important Manager of the best wizard hotel. You'd think that would warrant me an appointment with the Director of Silver, would you?"

Draco's eyes fixed to her face. He seemed to be taking in the details and just as she began to feel uncomfortable he spoke.

"Even if you won't agree to helping me on Saturday - you're appointment to discuss your advertising will be with me," he said, the tone of his voice gentle. "You only had to ask."

Hermione bit her lip, feeling a little embarrassed by his sudden change of tone. She took another hasty sip of wine. "I'd better have a look my wardrobe for a suitable outfit then," she said.

Draco's face broke into a grin. "Great!" he said. "That's great."

**Thanks for all the comments so far. x**


	7. An unexpected intruder

It was the day of Draco's dinner party and supposedly, Hermione's day off. As was quite frequently the case, she had ended up coming in because yesterday had been a crazy day and she hadn't signed off the accounts for the month yet. It hadn't bothered her - Jack was away for a week, their weekend away cancelled - so she hadn't got anything else planned.

A thought struck her and she looked up from the paperwork. Why then, did she not feel sad? Surely she should miss her boyfriend when he was away for a week? She supposed being so busy helped take her mind of it...

The door was flung open, interrupting her thoughts. Draco stepped into the office, carrying some parchment. He looked surprised to see her and stopped in his tracks.

"I thought it was your day off?" he asked.

"It is - I haven't signed off any accounts for the month yet and..." Hermione stopped speaking as she noticed the parchment he was carrying. She eyed it suspiciously and he grinned. So far, he had stuck to his promise and only used her office when she wasn't in it. Also, he'd left it meticulously tidy, so she'd had no cause for complaint.

"I was going to do some work in here," Draco said.

"Well, these will take me a few hours - how long will you be?"

"A couple of hours, I suppose."

"Sorry - I really can't leave these any longer." Hermione looked over at him and knew he wasn't going to give in. He raised an eyebrow at her and then glanced over at the other small desk in the corner. She sighed. "You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?"

Draco grinned. "No - I promise to be quiet and not interrupt you."

"Okay!" Hermione agreed.

Draco walked over and after a little bit of shuffling and paper moving he settled down and, as promised, worked in silence for a while. Hermione was conscious of him sitting there, it felt weird having someone else in her office but she tried to concentrate on her work.

After a while, her head began to ache and she looked up, stretching her arms and leaning back. She hated the monthly accounts, they always made her head spin. She glanced over at Draco who had his head down, bent over some parchment. He hadn't interrupted her once which was extremely surprising.

"You're not thinking of disturbing me, are you?" he said, suddenly. He didn't stop working or lift his eyes from his work. She found herself smiling at his gentle teasing. It was quite funny that after her severe warning for him not to bother her - she had stopped working first.

"I need a break - would you like a cup of tea?" she asked.

"Yes please." Draco now looked up. "Are you going to summon one of your minions to fetch one for you?"

"No - I can fetch one myself," Hermione said. She gave a little chuckle. "Plus most of my 'minions' are busy today!"

Draco gave a small laugh at her humour. She walked around her desk but tripped on a roll of parchment that had fallen onto the floor from Draco's desk. She picked it up and put it back on his desk but he grabbed it from her and began unrolling it.

"These are the plans for my house," he said. "Would you like to see them?"

"Oh, yes - I would," Hermione nodded. "Lily said you were having your house re-furbished? It's not a build from scratch then?"

Draco had stood up and moved over to Hermione's desk, spreading the roll of parchment and securing it with a heavy object at either end. He looked over at her. "No, it's not new. It's Malfoy Manor."

Hermione nodded. Of course it was Malfoy Manor - she should have realised. "I suppose I should have worked that out," she said.

"As you know, it's an old monstrosity of a place. Drafty and badly designed so I thought it was time to do something about it."

"It'll be modernized then?" Hermione agreed wholeheartedly with his description of Malfoy Manor - she hated it.

"More than that. They're pulling it down to the ground floor level and even that will be stripped back and re-done." He waved her over. "Come and look." He sat down in Hermione's seat and she went to stand behind him, looking over his shoulder. "This is ground floor level, these rooms will all face off to the garden and the kitchen is going to be in this annex."

"What's that room going to be?" Hermione bent forward to point at a long, narrow shaped room.

"The gym."

"Wow! A gym?" She pointed again, this time to a large, square room that looked out onto the side of the house.

"That's going to be a meeting room for when I do business from home and the smaller room off it will be my office."

Hermione straightened up. "How nice to have an office of your own that you won't have to share with anyone," she said and Draco turned to her, pulling a face.

"Have I or have I not been an excellent house guest?"

Hermione nodded. "You've been surprisingly well behaved."

"What do you mean, surprisingly?"

Hermione ignored him and leant forward again. "What about that room?" The room on the plan was L shaped and to one side of the house.

"Errm...that's going to be the music room."

Hermione looked down at Draco. "Music room? You mean musical instruments?"

"What else would I mean?"

"I didn't know you liked music."

"There's lots you don't know about me," Draco answered her. He pulled another roll of parchment out and unrolled it. "This is the first floor - all these bedrooms at the back will have a balcony overlooking the garden." He turned round to face her. "I'd really like a full length balcony, across the entire back of the house, but then I wondered if anyone staying in those bedrooms would be happier with their own private balcony?" He gave a little shrug.

"Will you be living there alone?" Hermione asked. Draco gave a little cough.

"Yes."

"How often do you have guests staying over?"

"Quite often."

"Well - I think it's your house and you should have the balcony you want. I'd love a balcony like that." Draco looked back at his plans and then back to Hermione, who was leaning over his shoulder again. "Is that going to be a spiral staircase?" she asked, her eyes scanning the parchment. When, after a moment, Draco hadn't responded, she turned her eyes to look at him and found him staring at her, his eyes on her face. His gaze was intense, his face serious and Hermione found herself unable to look away. Draco leant just a little closer and Hermione felt her heart rate increase. His skin was perfect, pale and smooth, his eyes deep. She gave a little cough and stepped backwards.

"I'll go and fetch the tea," she said. "Thank you for showing me the plans."

"You'll have to come and see the real thing," Draco said. He was still staring at her. Hermione smiled at him but didn't respond.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She managed to get away late afternoon. As she walked through the foyer she saw Ginny coming towards her.

"Hi - what are you doing here?" Ginny asked. "I finish in an hour, I was going to call round on my way home."

"Oh, I had to come in."

"Had to or wanted to?"

"Both."

Ginny shook her head. "What are you like?" She pointed to some chairs in the foyer. "Have you got two minutes before you go?"

"Of course."

They took the seats and Ginny shuffled forward in hers. "I've been wanting to tell you this all week but with one thing and another we haven't had a minute to catch up."

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"No - nothing really," Ginny said. "It's just something I wanted to tell you - not that I need to but I thought I should..."

"You're waffling, Ginny."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, I know I am. Tonight, I'm going to Draco's dinner party - as Blaise's...well, I suppose as his date. Not that we're going out or anything. It's just so these guests of Draco think that all his staff are in nice stable relationships with nice girls," she pointed at herself and gave a chuckle. "I hope you don't mind...I mean it is well and truly fraternizing with guests but I'm doing him a favour because otherwise he'd have to ask someone from work and then that looks a bit suspect." Ginny paused. "Is it okay?"

Hermione sat back in her seat and shook her head. "Those men are sneaky, conniving and manipulative. We'd do well to stay well away from them."

"I know what you mean but I think they don't mean any harm. I intend to keep it strictly business anyway- for now. I mean, Blaise is...well he's great, but I do think they're used to getting what they want and..."

"I'm going to the dinner party too," Hermione interrupted her and then watched for her friends reaction.

"What?" Ginny asked, not sure she'd heard properly.

"I'm going too."

Ginny's eyes widened and she stared at Hermione across the low coffee table. "You're going too?"

"Yes - and I was told the same reason for my invitation as you were."

"To be Blaise's partner?" Ginny frowned.

"No! Of course not! To be Draco's partner - so he looks professional with a steady relationship. He also used the - I need someone with intelligence as well as looks - phrase," Hermione shook her head. "Now do you see what I mean about them being sneaky?"

Ginny's face had slowly stretched into a smile. "Sneaky?! Bloody cheeky if you ask me! Why didn't they tell us we were both going?"

"I suppose they didn't want us to make a joint decision."

Ginny now gave a little chuckle. "You have to admire their cheek!"

Hermione nodded. She gazed over at her friend and bit her bottom lip. "The question is - now we've found out - are we still going?"

Ginny's eyes met hers and she grinned. "Of course we bloody well are! A lovely meal, a bit of pampering, a chance to dress up and the opportunity to pretend snog too gorgeous, handsome men!"

Hermione laughed. "I don't think I'll be doing any snogging."

"But you're still going?"

"Yes," Hermione said, shaking her head at disbelief in herself. "I am."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The girls decided to get ready together at Hermione's house. It was fun and Hermione really enjoyed getting dressed up for a change. Ginny was wearing a dark green dress with a low cut top and a small throw to keep it decent and tasteful. Hermione had chosen black - she supposed it was playing it a bit safe but the style of the dress was stylish with a short front, just above her knee and a lower back to the skirt.

"So, how has the Lord of the Manor been then? Not too demanding I hope? How did he end up asking you?" Ginny fired questions at Hermione.

"He's been okay - not too bad at all, actually. Although I did get a note rudely demanding my presence the other day."

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this - and I'm sure he can still be a right jerk if he feels like it - but I like him," Ginny confessed. "He's witty and amusing and surprisingly charming."

"He showed me the plans to his house - it looks amazing," Hermione said.

"Really?" Ginny gave Hermione a knowing look. "I think he likes you."

"Oh please! Let's not even go there!" Hermione said. "Don't mistake his teasing for anything else."

Ginny shrugged. "He agreed to your lunch date easily enough, didn't he?"

"It wasn't a lunch date."

"Don't be picky -you know what I mean."

"Look , I'm pleasantly surprised that we're managing to get along and that he's not being half as annoying as I know he could be but that doesn't mean I'm not waiting for it to all change at a moment's notice." She glanced at the clock. "We had better go if we want to get there before the other guests."

"How are your acting skills then?" Ginny asked. "Let's put a smile on, remember to behave like ladies and gaze lovingly at our pretend dates."

**Dinner party next chapter...**


	8. Dinner Party

The door was opened by Blaise, who bestowed them with his dazzling smile.

"Good evening, ladies," he said. He stepped aside for them to enter. "You both look lovely. I didn't realise you would be arriving together."

Hermione couldn't help but notice the suite, which was subtly lit, the blinds were all shut except one pair and the table was laid. It looked very welcoming and extremely stylish. No-one could deny that Draco Malfoy had good taste.

Draco appeared from the kitchen, carrying two glasses of wine. He was dressed in a black suit, with a white shirt and he looked ridiculously handsome.

"You didn't tell us we were both invited," Ginny said, as Draco handed her one of the glasses.

"Oh, must have slipped my mind," Draco said, innocently. He gave Ginny a smirk and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Seriously, thank you for saying you'd do this. Anyone willing to be with Blaise, even if it's just an act, deserves praise."

Ginny laughed and Blaise made a grunting sound.

"Is everything organised for the food? Do you need me to check with the kitchens?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, no and that is the last time you're allowed to ask," Draco answered. "Just concentrate on pretending to be my grateful and appreciative girlfriend."

"Grateful and appreciative?!" Hermione's tone told him what she thought of that.

"Imagine all this being yours," Draco waved his hand down his body and smirked. Hermione heard Ginny give a chuckle and Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"The room looks lovely," Ginny said. "Are the other guests our age or older?"

"The M.D. is older but a couple of his senior managers are our age."

"We have to be on our best, grown-up behaviour then?" Ginny asked.

"If you don't mind," Draco gave both the girls a small smile and Hermione felt a little sorry for him. This was obviously an important evening for him and it was the first time she'd seen him act humbly about anything.

"Is Theo going to be here?" Hermione asked and then immediately regretted it when the expression on Draco's face changed.

"No. He only writes for Silver Magazine so he won't be here," Draco answered. Something about his tone of voice made Hermione stare at him. The buzzer went and Draco headed to the door. "This will be the musician," he said. He opened it to a small man with a large moustache.

"Mr Malfoy? I am Peter Toulan."

"Yes - thank you for coming. I'll show you the piano, it's a good one."

She wasn't sure if she had been imaging Draco's reaction to her question about Theo. Why would her asking that upset him? It was ridiculous that he might be jealous - wasn't it?

Hermione stood where he'd left her feeling a little awkward. Should she go and sit on the sofas or follow Blaise and Ginny who had gone into the kitchen area. She decided on the latter. As she came into their view, Blaise was feeding Ginny something off a spoon. It was an intimate gesture and Hermione immediately wished she hadn't intruded.

"Oh, sorry..."

Blaise turned to her. "Ah! Hermione, come and try this sauce that goes with the starter."

"It's delicious," Ginny said.

Hermione then found herself being fed from a spoon in the same way Ginny had. As she nodded to say how delicious it was, Draco appeared.

"How romantic - feeding each other," he commented and Hermione definitely heard the same sharp tone to his voice. She felt uncomfortable again and sipped her wine. Draco busied himself with taking some items from the fridge and getting out some plates. She knew two of the hotel staff had been hired to help serve tonight so he didn't need to be doing anything. She had the feeling that he was just keeping himself busy.

She could hear the pianist warming up and decided to try and smooth things over. She wasn't entirely sure what she'd done but something had Draco all flustered - whatever it was, she wanted it sorted before his guests arrived. It was going to be hard enough acting as his girlfriend without him giving her the cold shoulder. Ginny and Blaise were talking, over by the table so she took a deep breath and spoke.

"That's a nice touch, having a pianist."

"It would be a shame to not use the piano, as there is one," Draco answered. He didn't look over at her and continued to unwrap some food.

Hermione, as always, decided to confront him head on. She didn't have patience to deal with ridiculous tantrums. "It's going to be hard to pretend I'm your girlfriend if you can't bring yourself to talk to me."

Draco stopped what he was doing and looked straight over at her. "What are you talking about?"

"You're being aloof."

"I'm anxious."

"Anxious and aloof," Hermione answered him, challengingly and he stared over at her. She saw his mind registering what she'd said and waited.

"Sorry."

His answer truly shocked her and she gaped at him. She couldn't recall having ever heard Draco Malfoy say in her brain a voice was asking why Draco would be bothered about Theo and Blaise. The usual answer didn't make sense - he just couldn't be jealous, that was ridiculous. They were hardly even friends, let alone anything more.

Draco's eyes had softened and he ran his fingers across the countertop before speaking. "It's just I would hate you to be here because of an obligation..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a guest - you're the Manger. I know I asked you as a favour but I wouldn't like to think you're only here because you feel it's your duty."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to come," Hermione answered him, honestly. She did feel a responsibility to help Draco because he was a guest but she was willing to admit she wanted to be here, as well.

"You know I would have invited Theo if you'd asked me to," Draco said. "But what about Jake?"

"Jack," Hermione corrected him. "I didn't want you to invite Theo. It's your dinner party - you have to invite whoever you think is appropriate," she said.

He was so difficult to read. He seemed jealous yet now he was saying he would have invited Theo if she'd requested him to. She couldn't comprehend that he would care but maybe it was just a Malfoy thing. She was sure that Draco was used to getting his own way and didn't like it if someone didn't do what he wanted.

"I don't want to be Theo's pretend girlfriend," she gave him a gentle smile. "I want to be your pretend girlfriend." Her smile widened at her own small attempt at humour, the word 'pretend' giving her sentence a whole different connotation. She was relieved to see Draco look down at the countertop, his mouth lifting at the corners.

"I sense you're not taking this seriously, Miss Granger," he said. Now he lifted his head and gave her a grin. "Again I have to question if it's suitable for an employee of the hotel to mock one of the guests."

"Again I have to point out that this is just Hermione mocking Draco," she smirked now and he returned it, his eyes sparkling. She looked over at the stools again and sighed. "See, I forgot about those things when I chose this dress! I hope we stay seated at the main table."

"I think I might suggest we take a round of drinks right here," Draco teased her.

"You dare!"

"As you just pointed out - it's my dinner party." Draco put the food down and stepped around the counter. He looked her up and down. "Did I forget to tell you that you look amazing?"

Hermione raised one eyebrow. "Only Ginny's pretend boyfriend has complimented me tonight. My pretend boyfriend hasn't said a word." She leant forward and lowered her voice, as if she was sharing a secret. "To be honest I'm considering dumping him. I can't remember the last time he bought me pretend flowers or took me out for pretend dinner..."

Draco actually threw his head back and laughed. "Yeh, you should dump him. He sounds useless."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The dinner was going well. Draco's guests were easy company and conversation had remained light and easy. Ginny was at her best, gregarious, chatty and confident, she engaged everyone at the table in conversation, even one of the Manager's frosty looking wives.

"So, how did you two meet?" Lynette, the Managing Director's wife, asked Hermione and Draco. Hermione tried not to panic but cursed herself for not preparing an answer to this obvious question.

"Draco booked our conference facilities and I helped him organise it," Hermione jumped in with a reply, hoping desperately that it was what Draco wanted her to say.

"Ah! Love over the conference table?" Lynette joked. "Stefan and I met through work as well."

"Well, it wasn't the first time we'd met - just the first time as adults," Hermione said. "Draco and I attended Hogwarts together." She still hadn't glanced over to Draco for reassurance but the fact that they went to school together was common knowledge. There would be no point in not admitting to it.

"Of course. I suppose it was strange meeting again under such different circumstances."

"A little."

"I suppose it's difficult to get to spend very much time together?" Lynette asked. "I don't work but it's still difficult when Stefan is always so busy. I can't imagine what it must be like with you both having such responsible jobs."

"Well, that was why staying here while my house is rebuilt was an ideal solution," Draco answered. He leant over and took Hermione's hand and she tried to look pleased about it. "We've seen each other a lot more."

"Did you help design the new house?" Lynette asked. She tapped her husband, Stefan on the shoulder. "Draco says he can show us the plans for his new house after we've eaten. I was just asking Hermione if she had any input into the design."

Stefan, who was a large and fairly extrovert man, turned to join in their conversation. He nodded enthusiastically. "I'd like to see the plans," he looked at Hermione. "Of course Hermione helped with the design. Women like to do those things."

Hermione smiled, trying to ignore the slightly chauvinistic remark. "It's Draco's house but I like to think I helped him with the design." She tried hard not to smirk at her remark, which she knew would irritate Draco. It was a blatant lie but it was his fault they were having to do this so she didn't feel guilty.

"I suppose it might be your house too, one day?" Lynette said with small smile and Hermione forced a smile onto her own face. "Do you have any marriage plans?"

Hermione glanced very quickly towards Draco, trying to assess his reaction to this. She felt him squeeze her hand, indicating, she presumed, that he wanted her to answer. She also knew what her answer should be. This was all about convincing these people what a morally, upright person Draco was and how they could trust him to sell them a legitimate and bustling business.

"We haven't planned anything in detail but it's definitely on the cards," Hermione answered.

"Good - that's what I like to hear," Stefan nodded his approval. "How do you feel about Draco considering selling Wizard Times, Hermione?"

Hermione felt another wave of panic, worried she was getting out of her depth. Again Draco squeezed her hand but she didn't know what he meant this time. She didn't want to sound like an empty airhead who had no opinion about her supposed boyfriends business dealings. She had to sound interested and intellectual.

"I think, ideally, we would like to keep all parts of the business. It's taken Draco years to build it up and it seems a shame to let any of it go," she answered. "But every business has to move and evolve or it will stagnate."

"I've seen the figures - it's a good, little paper and it sells well. Surely, it's foolish to sell something that brings in a steady income?" Stefan addressed them both but Hermione jumped in to answer.

" Wizard Times is an excellent newspaper with a loyal client base. I think it's important the quality of the paper doesn't suffer and because Draco's business is so diverse, that was our worry. It's a very focused paper and it needs attention to make it so good. We'd be very happy to think it was being passed to someone like yourself, who can give it the attention it deserves and hopefully make it flourish further."

"I think it has huge potential - it's just up my street!" Stefan nodded again.

"It does have huge potential," Draco agreed. "It is a regret of mine that I haven't the time to spend the time on it that it deserves. Hermione and I were worried the quality may be compromised and that was what prompted our decision to consider its sale."

"We feel protective of it," Hermione said. "We wouldn't consider just selling it to the highest bidder. It has to be the right person."

"Which I believe I am," Stefan said, quickly and Hermione could sense his enthusiasm. This was what they wanted - he needed to be anxious to buy it. They had no other potential buyers, but he needed to feel that they did.

"I can see that you might be," Hermione nodded. "Your enthusiasm is encouraging."

"Would you have any plans to change the content?" Draco asked. Hermione knew he wasn't half as possessive about this newspaper as he made out. She wasn't even sure he cared about the content at all but this had to be a convincing act.

"Not at all! I think it's just right - it doesn't need fancy articles. It does what its customers need it to - informing them about business in a precise and concise way."

"That's what I believe as well," Draco nodded. "So, you would be interested then?"

"Definitely," Stefan nodded. He nodded towards Hermione. "I hope you appreciate how lucky you are to have a girlfriend who is so capable," he spoke to Draco who nodded. "It's very important to have good backing at home. In fact, I would say it's imperative to any productive business."

"Yes, I do appreciate Hermione's help," Draco said and Hermione glanced over at him because he sounded sincere.

"Well, I'll be in touch with you tomorrow to sort out some details of the sale," Stefan said. "I'm sure we can come to a mutually agreeable arrangement. I'm happy to meet your initial sale price and we can negotiate on the extras." Stefan stretched his hand out to Draco. "Let's shake on our meeting tomorrow and doing business together."

Draco smiled and shook Stefan's hand. "I look forward to it," he said. "If you'll excuse me for a moment I'm just going to check on the staff, would you help me Hermione?"

"Of course."

They left the table and Draco walked into the kitchen area. As soon as they were out of sight, he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her towards him. She stared at him, surprised. Without any warning he leant forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" he said. "You were bloody brilliant!"

"I just said what I thought they'd want to hear."

"The bit about - we won't sell it to just anyone! Genius!" Draco was whispering. "I don't think he expected my gorgeous girlfriend to have brains as well!"Hermione tried not to look too surprised at his compliment but Draco had already stepped away, lowering his head. He looked up at her from beneath his fringe."Sorry - I didn't mean to say that," he said. Hermione had no idea what to say to him about his lavish compliment, followed by an instant reversal. She felt slightly offended and then noticed the look on Draco's face. He was grinning at her. "I meant to say - he couldn't believe my gorgeous '_pretend'_ girlfriend has brains as well."

Hermione found herself grinning back at him. He was such a tease! She thought he was retracting his 'gorgeous' comment and he knew she had thought that. She gave him a playful shove in the chest. He smirked at her but caught her hand in his, stopping her from withdrawing it and holding it against his chest. Suddenly, Hermione's heart was racing, her eyes locked to Draco's as he pulled her a step closer. He was mesmerizing, his suit and shirt making him look even more devastating than usual. She was only human and she would challenge any woman to not be enraptured by him.

Suddenly, Draco's eyes moved to Hermione's lips and she felt a tingle. His hand was still squeezing her own to his chest. She knew this feeling and she'd never expected to feel it about Draco Malfoy. She shouldn't feel it about him. He was dangerous - fun, charming, sophisticated, extraordinarily handsome but dangerous.

"Draco, have you got a cloth? I've spilt my wine..." Ginny's voice interrupted them and they hastily stepped away from one another. Hermione went to sit back down, pinning a smile on her face.

**Ooh - what I wouldn't give for a Draco...sorry, I forgot I'm supposed to be the serious author...**


	9. Trouble

It was two days later before Hermione went back to the hotel. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had two whole days off. The day after the dinner party, she'd intended to go in late, but Jack had arrived home from his trip early and she decided to take the day off to spend with him. He'd brought them tickets to the theatre for the following evening and so Hermione made the decision to take another day off. She wasn't quite sure why, but she felt that she and Jack needed to spend some time together. She had pushed Draco Malfoy to the back of her mind and tried to enjoy Jack's company.

As she pushed through the revolving doors into the main lobby, she sighed. Heaven knows what she would be walking into. Two days of messages, problems and queries. She also sighed because her thoughts about Jack were worrying her. Ginny had always insisted he was boring but Hermione had always enjoyed his company. She knew he wasn't exciting, he was steady and reliable, but that had never bothered her. Until now. Their two days together had been relaxing, Jack had been his usual self but Hermione had felt jaded and restless. She felt annoyed that her strange new relationship with Draco Malfoy might be affecting her and Jack. So what that Draco was fun and exciting? Didn't the novelty of fun and exciting wear off after a while?

"Good Morning, Miss Granger," Victoria greeted her. "Did you enjoy your time off?"

"Yes thank you, Victoria," Hermione said. Victoria called her Hermione in private, in fact, all of the senior staff did. Hermione didn't like formality. However, in the middle of the lobby, Victoria knew to call Hermione by her formal name. "I hate to ask but have you anything for me?"

Victoria smiled, knowing exactly what Hermione meant. "There is something I need to speak to you about. Would you prefer that I came up and saw you in a while? It will give you a chance to settle back in."

Hermione nodded. "Yes - that would be great, thanks."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Once she got to her office, Hermione went through her post and made a list of things she had to do. She was going to spend ten minutes catching up with Ava next, so she was grateful to her receptionist for the offer to see her later.

"Did you do anything nice while you were off?" Ava asked, settling herself in the chair opposite Hermione's.

"Yes - Jack and I went to the theatre. He's been away so it was nice to have him home."

"Sounds lovely," Ava nodded. She glanced down at the pile of paperwork in her hand ."Where shall I start?"

"I don't suppose it matters - just go for it!" Hermione joked.

Ava worked through the messages, things Hermione had to sign and various problems. It took a while but Hermione didn't mind. She needed to know what had gone on while she'd been away.

"Well, I suppose it could have been worse," Hermione said, when Ava had finished.

"I can deal with Mrs Mayer and I'll pass the wedding party enquiry to Ginny. Lily has details about the new advertising deal - she'll probably come and see you later," Ava said. "I've already taken some messages from Victoria, so that should have reduced your pile."

"Great. Thanks, Ava." Hermione said. There was a knock on the door and Hermione called the visitor to come in. Victoria said good morning and then, as Ava excused herself, she took her place at Hermione's desk.

Hermione put down the parchment she was holding. "What was it you needed to speak to me about?" she asked. She could tell by Victoria's demeanour that she this wasn't going to be good news.

"Well," Victoria started. She then stopped and cleared her throat. "It's about the Penthouse."

Hermione could have groaned but she stopped herself. "The Penthouse or it's occupant?"

"It's occupant." Victoria said. "Carlos had a problem last night and the one before."

"What sort of a problem?"

"Well, Mr Malfoy and some friends had gone to the lounge and then the nightclub. They got back really late and were quite boisterous going back up to the suite. Carlos did ask them if they could be quiet but I don't think they paid any attention to him," Victoria spoke eloquently. "I wasn't working so I can't say that's exactly how it happened, but Carlos is usually very accurate."

"Of course."

"After the party returned to the Penthouse, they made a lot of noise. I mean, a lot. Several rooms on the floor below complained to reception, so Carlos sent one of the staff up to ask again them to be quieter. They wouldn't answer the door and Carlos ended up going up there himself and letting himself in."

"He let himself in?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Mr Malfoy was apologetic but it was now early morning. Some of the other guests have now lodged formal complaints."

"I see," Hermione said. She was going to kill him! She looked over at Victoria. "And the second night? Last night?"

"Well, no noise this time. But Carlos signed in three guests to the Penthouse - three lady guests," Victoria pulled a face, obviously finding the subject matter awkward. "But he thinks that several others - maybe another two went up without signing in."

"Well, as annoying as that is, I suppose we have to let Mr Malfoy have the guests he wants." Hermione said this through gritted teeth.

"The problem is...well, only one of them signed out. It may be that they did leave and forgot but I thought it was worth mentioning. I know that the junior receptionists had made comments about it and I wouldn't like any of the other guests to have noticed."

"They were all female?"

"Yes."

Hermione felt a mixture of anger, frustration and a little bit of hurt. What the hell was he playing at? How could he be so nice...lovely and then do this? She should have known not to let him get close to her.

"Thanks Victoria, I'll speak to him."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Well, hello stranger!" Draco greeted her as she stepped into the Penthouse. "Where have you been? I came to find you the day after the dinner party but they told me you were off."

"Jack and I had some days off together," Hermione divulged this piece of information on purpose.

"Would you like a drink? Tea?" Draco offered. "I wanted to say thank you again for what you did at the party. You wouldn't believe the deal he's agreed to!"

Hermione stood her ground, not following Draco across the suite. "I'm afraid this isn't a social visit."

Draco turned round and walked back towards her. "Oh? What's up? Haven't I paid the rent?" He chuckled then noticed Hermione's stony face. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid reception have some complaints that I need to bring up with you."

Draco sighed. "I bet they have."

"So you know what I'm on about then?"

"I had a little celebration - for getting the great deal. I would have invited you if you'd been around. We probably got a little carried away - I did apologise to Carlos." Draco raised one eyebrow. "Is that all?"

Hermione folded her arms across her chest. "It certainly isn't all," she said. "Didn't we have a discussion about noise? Do you realise just how loud you must have been to have the guests below complaining? I understand it was early morning before your guests left. That isn't acceptable."

"Acceptable? Look, I'll admit that we made too much noise but I think you'll find my guests can leave whenever they want to."

"I'll think you'll find I'm the Hotel Manager and that means I decide what is acceptable and what isn't."

"What a fuss! So, we made a bit of noise! I apologised - what else do you want?" Draco turned away and started across the room. "How about I apologise now to you and promise it won't happen again?" He stopped and turned back. "So, now would you like a drink?"

"There's something else."

Draco sighed. "I can't wait to hear this."

"Last night you had several visitors," Hermione said trying to sound calm and reasonable.

"Several? Didn't your spies on reception give you exact numbers, hair colours and height?"

"There's no need for sarcasm."

"We made no noise last night - none at all." Draco sounded defensive.

"I know you didn't. The point is we don't know how many visitors you had as they didn't sign in."

"Crime of the century!" Draco said, sarcastically. "Sorry - again." He now sounded bored.

"Or out..."

"Out of what?"

"They didn't sign out," Hermione explained. "I presume you didn't have five women staying here overnight?" She pulled a face.

"And if I did?"

"We're a top class, quality hotel. I can't allow so many...lady visitors..."

Draco's eyes widened. "What exactly are you trying to say?"

"Well, the reception staff have noticed and some of the other guests may have too. It looks...wrong." Hermione was still trying to say what she wanted delicately, despite her anger at him.

"Wrong? Are you now dictating to me what sex my visitors are allowed to be?"

"You have to admit it is unusual and could be misinterpreted."

"Misinterpreted? By narrow minded people maybe! I don't like your implications."

Hermione sighed. "Of course you don't! Frankly, I don't care if you like them or not. I can't allow this hotel to be used as some sort of..." she paused, searching for a suitable word.

"Brothel?" Draco finished for her. "That's what you're getting at, isn't it?"

"No..."

"What then? Whore house?" Draco was angry now and Hermione glared at him.

"Don't put words in my mouth! I'm just asking you to be discreet."

"I am discreet!"

"Five women in one night?" Hermione challenged him. "How is that discreet?"

"I wasn't shagging them in the bloody lobby!"

"For Merlin's sake!" Hermione pulled a face. "How many of them stayed?"

"Mind your own business."

"Don't speak to me like that! We need numbers for emergencies!"

"Really? Is that the only reason you want to know?" Draco stepped closer and pointed his finger at her. "So, if I told you I had five women up here and we all got it on, that'd be okay, would it? As long as they signed in and out I'm allowed a mass orgy?"

"Okay? Huh! More like disgusting, disgraceful and revolting!" Hermione spat the words at him, feeling upset as well as angry. Why had she been fooled by him?

"Is that the Hotel Manager's opinion or Hermione's?" Draco asked and Hermione blinked rapidly at him.

"Both."

"Well, you're the Hotel Manager not _my_ Manager. I'm a grown-up! I _will not_ be dictated to."

"You will if you want to continue to rent the Penthouse." Hermione hadn't realised she was going to say this, until the words left her mouth. They stared at one another and Draco stepped away.

"Fine. I'll send my notice of leave down to you later. One month's rent - that's right isn't it?" he said, his voice icy.

"I'm not asking you to leave."

"One month's rent but I'll be leaving as soon as I find somewhere else suitable." Draco didn't look at her. "I think our conversation is over, so I'd like you to leave now."

Hermione stared at his back, feeling tears forming. Without another word, she turned and walked back to the lift.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She didn't actually believe he'd leave until, about an hour later, she received his notice. She read it, still half angry and half upset. She'd let him hurt her and she felt annoyed at herself. She leant over her desk and put her head in her hands.

Finally, she went down to reception. She would need to explain why Draco was leaving so she needed the names of his visitors - the one's that had bothered to sign in. She asked the receptionist for the book and scanned the page.

The night of the party no one had signed in but as they'd all left early morning, she supposed it didn't matter. Last night there were three names. Hermione examined the signatures, names and what they had put in the final description column.

Daphne Brown - Friend

That was one word you could use, she supposed. Miss Brown was the only visitor who had signed out.

Perla Flint - Associate of Flint and Sully

Hermione frowned. That sounded official. She checked the signing in time - 7.30pm. That was quite late for an official visit.

Georgia Long - W.I.M.S.

Hermione shook her head, W.I.M.S.? What was that? She tried to insert suitable words for the letters but stopped. This wasn't a good train of thought to go down! She wasn't sure this had helped but at least she now had the details. Pity was that she really didn't want to think about the details.

**It was running far too smoothly...**


	10. Fun and Games

Hermione was in really early. She'd had a bad night's sleep - the events of yesterday kept running over and over in her mind. She wondered if she'd handled it badly and knew the answer was, at least in part, yes. She had to ask him about it and his attitude was annoying, but she knew she'd let her emotions govern how the conversation had gone. Had this been any other guest she had been speaking to there was no way they would have ended up in a fight.

She looked at the names of Draco's visitors again; something about them not sitting right with her. She knew he was a player, she knew he could use his charm to disguise what he was really up to but would even Draco Malfoy invite five women up to his Penthouse in one night? If she was really pushed, she might have been able to believe it at his own home but not here where he knew it would be noticed.

Perla Flint - Associate of Flint and Sully. Definitely official sounding. It seemed a strange thing to sign in a visitors book if you weren't here on business. Daphne Brown - Friend. Well, friend was a description open to interpretation but as it happened, Daphne Brown had signed out. Maybe she'd decided to not stay for the orgy? Hermione found herself smiling at her joke, despite her foul mood. It was almost laughable how ridiculous this all was!

The door to her office opened and she prepared her glare, just in case it was Draco. Instead it was Ginny.

"Goodness! You're in early!" Hermione said.

"Blaise told me Draco's handed in his notice to leave!" Ginny sat down at Hermione's desk. "What's happened?"

Hermione gave Ginny a brief description of the events and Ginny sat back in the chair.

"Wow! What the hell was he thinking?"

"Merlin knows."

"You're not going to let him leave though, are you?" Ginny asked.

"What can I do? He's throwing a major tantrum - I certainly won't be begging him to stay."

"Do you want him to leave?"

"Of course I don't."

"So, you need to go and tell him that," Ginny leant forward. "I meant it when I said he likes you, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head at Ginny. "Have you not been listening to what I told you? He had five women up there! Five!"

Ginny bit her lip. "Yeh - that is horrible," she admitted. "Do we know who they were?"

Hermione handed her the list of names. "These are the ones that signed in - I don't know what to think, to be honest."

"Flint and Sully?" Ginny read from the list. "They're a lawyers firm. I had to deal with them once when a guest tried to sue the nightclub."

"So, she's a lawyer who likes orgies, so what?" Hermione answered and then sighed. "What about W.I.M.S.?"

"Women... In...(need of)... Men...(for)... Sex?" Ginny suggested and then they both laughed.

"I did that with the letters but my guess was nowhere near as good!" Hermione admitted. She pulled a face. "Do you think I've jumped to conclusions? Could it have been innocent?"

"There's only one way to find out," Ginny said.

Hermione groaned. "Great. Just great!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She felt ridiculously nervous as she pressed the buzzer for the Penthouse. It was still quite early - there was every chance Draco might be in bed. She took a deep breath and tried to keep calm. The door opened and Draco stood there, dressed casually. He gave her a look but didn't offer her to come in.

"Can I come in?"

Draco didn't answer, but he stepped to one side and allowed her past. She hovered awkwardly by the sofas. He didn't offer her a seat and just looked at her enquiringly.

"I wanted to give you the chance to explain," she said. "I'm willing to admit that I may have jumped to conclusions."

"I shouldn't have to explain," Draco said. "I had visitors - that's all you need to know."

Hermione sighed. "Are you going to make this as difficult as possible for me?"

"No, but there isn't anything to sort out," Draco answered. "You think I'm a male whore and, as I'm not, I think it's best I leave."

"I do not think you're a male whore!"

"Really? So what were you suggesting I was up to with my five female visitors? Running a book club?" Draco's voice dripped with sarcasm and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Hermione really didn't want them to fall out - she wanted him to tell her it was all a misunderstanding and that he didn't want any other women in his suite - let alone five other women! She had to face it; Draco wasn't going to budge. They were both at fault but he was just too stubborn to admit his side of it. She decided she was wasting her time.

"These are the names of your visitors from the book. Can you confirm them so I can include them in the report I'll have to raise to explain why you're leaving?" she handed him the paper and tried to sound official.

"Yep - that's them."

Hermione brushed past him and pressed the lift button. She didn't turn around and couldn't tell if he was watching her. As the lift doors opened she heard him speak.

"Daphne Brown - Friend," he read aloud. "You would know her as Daphne Greengrass. Her father owns the firm I buy my ink supplies off and she was here to discuss the latest order. She is a friend of mine - we've become so, since we've been dealing with each other through the business.

Perla Flint - Associate of Flint and Sully. Flint and Sully are our lawyers and have been for years. Someone is suing us about a story we published. She'd been to see them today, but it was a late appointment. She came here straight afterwards to bring me up to date.

Georgia Long - works for a training organisation and had come here to train me on something.

The two other unknown visitors were Abigail and a young lady called Violet Hawkins who is an applicant for a vacant position we have. One that I believe Abigail mentioned the day you were here. Violet couldn't make a day time appointment so we arranged an evening one for her. "

Draco hadn't turned around whilst saying all this and Hermione was staring at his back. He now turned around. "Unless, I have severe memory loss, I didn't engage in any sort of sexual activity with any of them. So, you see, I'm not running a brothel - I'm just doing what I told you I would need to do some evenings and that is running my business!"

Hermione stared at him, unable to say anything. She should have checked and that was all there was too it. At the same time, he should have explained more readily.

"I don't suppose there is any point in me apologising?" she asked. "I may have presumed things but I don't think anyone would blame me. If you'd just got them to sign in and out we could have avoided this confusion."

"It isn't to do with who signed in or out. Neither is it to do with what was natural for you to presume," Draco answered. "The truth is you thought that way because you have a pre-conception of how I behave."

"You did have a wild party that didn't finish until the early hours the previous evening!" Hermione reminded him.

"Which I apologised for."

"But that's what I mean! You flouted the rules - and I only asked you to stick to a few. And you did apologise but that doesn't change the fact we had nine complaints from other guests."

Draco shook his head. "It's called enjoying life."

"It's called being selfish and inconsiderate."

"I thought you came here to sort out our differences. How exactly does throwing insults at me contribute to that then?"

Hermione stepped back towards the lift. "I doesn't. This whole conversation is pointless," she sighed. "At least this had proved me right."

"About what?"

"When I heard you wanted to rent the penthouse, my initial reaction was it was going to be nothing but trouble - seems I should trust my initial reactions."

"I've apologised for the late night noise," Draco said. "And now I've explained exactly who my visitors were. I'm not even sure why you're still angry at me!"

"I came here to sort it out but we're going around in circles!" Hermione sighed again.

"While we're on the subject, I'll be having guests this evening," Draco said. "Two male, three female. Anything else you want to know?"

"No." Hermione answered him bluntly. He'd probably arranged this tonight just to irritate her.

"Names?"

"Just get them to sign in and out and keep the noise down." Hermione felt upset now. She didn't like to presume but she had a feeling, had they not fallen out, that she might have been one of his guests. He hadn't said if it was social or business and she didn't dare ask.

Draco nodded at her but didn't respond. Without another word, Hermione turned and left the room.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ginny was waiting in her office when she got back down.

"Well?" she asked, her voice sounding hopeful.

"He's an arse," Hermione answered, grumpily. "What else do you want to know?"

"You didn't sort it out then?" Ginny looked at her friend, sadly.

"No. He wasn't in a cooperative mood. I did try and say we were both at fault but he didn't want to meet me half way," Hermione sighed. "He's having more guests tonight..." She was stopped by the look on Ginny's face. "What?"

"I'm one of the guests," Ginny said, quietly. "I thought you'd go up there and come back all smiles because you were friends again and he'd invited you tonight."

Hermione blinked, feeling upset. "Oh."

"Hermione - I'm so sorry! I just presumed you'd be coming," Ginny looked distraught. "I'll tell Blaise I can't go..."

"Don't be silly," Hermione said. "You must go - this isn't anything to do with you."

"It is if he's upsetting my friend."

Hermione sat back in her chair. "I don't know why either of us are surprised - this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. Of course he was going to upset me sooner or later! What we should be surprised about is that it's took this long!"

"I won't enjoy it now," Ginny said, sulkily.

"Yes, you will. Don't get involved - just go and have a nice time."

Ginny sighed loudly. "Lily is going with Theo..."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Great - just great."

"I wonder who Draco has asked at such short notice?"

"I don't know - I don't want to know and I don't care!" Hermione stood up. "I have a million things to keep me busy so that's the end of it."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Of course, it wasn't the end of it. Hermione was extremely busy but she couldn't stop that horrible, sickening feeling springing up. She'd let him get under her skin and she was truly regretting it. She had dinner in her office, intending on working late. The thought of going home wasn't appealing. It would allow her too much time to dwell on things.

She could have invited Jack round but somehow that didn't appeal either...

She hardly ate any dinner, concentrating on her work. She was rearranging some rotas and it was complicated. She knew Draco's social gathering would be in full swing now and tried to not think about it.

Knock knock.

"Come in."

Everett Stone poked his head around the door and grinned at Hermione who returned it. He could always make her smile. Everett was not only good at his job as Facilities Manager, but he was also good with Hermione. He was respectful, but not too respectful. Hermione always enjoyed his company and found it refreshing.

"You know what they say - all work and no play makes Hermione a dull girl..."

"I needed to keep myself busy - it's been a bad day."

"So, go and have a drink or meal. That's how normal people deal with stress."

"Implying I'm not normal."

"Oh, you're definitely not normal," Everett smiled at her and she gave a chuckle.

"I could dismiss you on a whim, you know," she joked.

"The place would shut within a week," Everett answered.

"You're not wrong!" Hermione agreed, affectionately and they smiled at one another. "Is this a social visit or did you need me for something."

"I'm going to add to your stress."

"Do you have to?"

"Well, no actually. There is no need to bring you into it. I have the problem being sorted at this moment," Everett explained.

"I'm not following you."

"The Penthouse Suite lift door wouldn't open or close. One of Mr Malfoy's guests was stuck in the lift and had to go down to the floor below and walk up."

"Can't it be fixed?"

"Yes - but it's taking a while. They were having some sort of dinner party and now the lift doors are open with William and Owen trying desperately to fix them, using magic and Muggle methods," Everett twisted his lips. "I don't think Mr Malfoy is happy - I explained that we were going to get it fixed urgently but he was quite upset about it. Ginny and Lily were there but as guests, I understand. Mr Malfoy didn't ask me to involve you but I got the distinct impression that only a visit from the Manager would do."

Hermione wanted to sob into her half eaten dinner but managed to stop herself. "I'm sure you're completely right. He probably can't wait to complain to me."

Everett raised his eyebrows. "Oh - already had trouble from him then?"

"You could say that," Hermione sighed. "I'll go and see him, thanks Everett."

"Sorry to involve you but I thought you'd like to know."

"Yes, thanks."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As Hermione stood up to go up to the Penthouse her door knocked again. Thinking it was Everett back or even Draco himself, she walked over and opened the door.

"Hello, Hermione," Jack said and Hermione stared at him in surprise.

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course," Hermione stepped to one side and let him into her office. "Have you come to fetch me from work? I'm sorry that I'm here again - it's been so busy, I wanted to try and catch up."

"I know - that's not a problem," Jack answered. He was a tall man, with broad shoulders, thick, dark hair and a handsome face. He seemed to fill Hermione's office.

"Can you stay? I could order us some snacks and I can work but also spend some time with you?" Hermione asked him. She walked over and sat at her desk.

"I needed to speak to you," Jack said, his dark eyes on her face. "I came around your house but you weren't there, so I guessed where you might be."

Hermione frowned. Something about his tone of voice was wrong, she didn't like it. "What is it?"

Jack leant forward and took Hermione's hand in his. She stared at him, trying to guess what he was here for. "You know how much I think of you," Jack began and Hermione held her breath. Where was this going?

"I think I do."

"Well - you're a very special person, so kind and sweet. I will always be glad for our time together..."

"You're scaring me!"

Jack nodded. "Yes - sorry. I'll just say it," he said. He gave a cough and sat back, letting go of her hand. "I think we need some time apart - you're always so busy with this place and I'll be away for a month soon. I think we're trying to continue something that isn't really here any longer..."

Hermione gaped at him. "Are you dumping me?"

Jack sighed. "That's a horrible word," he said. "I just think that we make great friends and I'd like us to try to stay friends but...well, the romance isn't there for me...it's become..." Jack paused and then coughed again, "well, it's become boring."

Hermione knew her jaw must have dropped and she shook her head in bewilderment. Boring?! Jack was breaking up with her because he thought it had become boring? Ginny's nickname for him sprang into Hermione's brain. It was ironic and it would have been funny if she didn't feel quite so insulted.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm boring you!" she said. "You knew what I did for a living when you met me. I can't always be waiting around for you when you come back from your conferences."

"I'm not blaming you," Jack said. He was already standing up. "Both of our jobs make this difficult but it really isn't working for me. I hope you don't hate me for this."

Hermione sat back in her chair, emotionally exhausted. What a day! She stared at the man standing in front of her, edging towards the door and suddenly, it didn't matter to her. He was only saying what she'd been thinking - he'd just said it first. She stood up.

"I don't hate you, Jack," she said, quietly. "But we could have discussed it before now and maybe worked something out."

"Talking about it won't change anything - sorry."

Hermione nodded. "I see."

"It's probably best if I go," Jack had his hand on the door. "Goodbye Hermione."

She nodded again, not even bothering to answer him. Once he'd shut the door, she sank back into her chair with a huge sigh. It didn't matter that she hadn't been entirely happy with Jack lately, it wasn't nice to be dumped. She put her head in her hands and tried not to cry. It was a strange feeling, sort of saddening and hurtful.

She stared at the pile of paperwork. Maybe she would go home - she didn't feel that she could concentrate. She then remembered about Draco and groaned. That was all she needed to deal with!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione apparated to the stairs by the Penthouse. She and the other senior members of the hotel staff were the only ones who could apparate within the hotel walls. This was to protect guests privacy - it wouldn't do for some strange wizard to suddenly appear in your room. She knocked on the door, feeling nauseous. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

Draco answered the door, a glass of wine in his hand.

"I'm here about the problem with the lift," Hermione said, before he could speak. "Have they managed to fix it yet?"

Draco stared at her. "There's nothing wrong with the lift," he said.

Hermione frowned. "Mr Stone said the doors wouldn't open or close and that one of your guests had got stuck? He suggested that you might like to speak to me about it."

Draco nodded. "Yeh - I like Stone. He's obviously done me proud."

Hermione sighed. "I'm not in the mood for riddles."

"There isn't a problem with the lift but unless I came up with some hotel based problem, I knew you wouldn't come up here," Draco leant against the doorframe, having still not invited her in.

"So, there isn't anything wrong with the lift?"

"Nope."

"Everett was lying on your instructions?"

"Yep. Good bloke."

Hermione shook her head. "So what do you really want me up here for?"

"I can't have a celebration with more boys than girls. It spoils the equilibrium."

Hermione put her head to one side. "You told me you had two male and three female guests coming - that's even."

"Well the third female guest is currently standing in the stairwell, once she's inside then it's all equal." Draco twisted his lips.

"You can't seriously mean me?"

"Why not?"

Hermione leant towards him. "Look, Draco - I know that to you everything is a game, but I've had enough. I don't think how we left it earlier is conducive to a us now having a wonderful, social evening." She gave him a glare. "I came here earlier to try and sort everything out but you were grouchy and unresponsive. Now, because you suddenly want to be all sweetness and light, you expect me to forgive and forget instantly."

"You were shouting at me and insulting me, I was just defending myself," Draco answered, as if this explanation would solve the problem instantly.

"I don't care - I'm going," Hermione turned to walk back down the stairs but Draco grabbed her arm.

"No, wait there." He disappeared for a minute, in which time Hermione debated with walking off anyway. When he re-appeared he handed her a piece of parchment. "Open it," he instructed.

Hermione did as he said. It was a withdrawal of his notice.

"Draco..." Hermione began.

He held up his hand to silence her. "Wait - open this now." He handed her another sheet and she opened it. For a moment she stared at it, bewildered. She then read it again. It was a Contract of Sale for Wizard Times. Draco leant forward and pointed at a figure towards the bottom of the page. "That is double what I thought he'd buy it for."

Hermione looked up at him, handing the parchment back. "I'm glad it worked out so well for you."

"So, are you going to come in and help me celebrate?"

"No - I can't."

"Why not?" Draco asked. He grabbed her arm again. "What's that stupid Muggle saying - something about an olive branch?"

"I need to go home."

Draco pulled her towards the door but she resisted. "Come on, Hermione! I can't spend the evening on my own with two other couples!"

"Sorry, I have to go home." She turned to go but Draco didn't let go of her arm.

"I'm trying to say sorry - you could give me a little help here," Draco said. He grinned at her but she didn't return it.

"I'm not in the mood for a party - I wouldn't be good company," Hermione spoke firmly. "We'll talk again tomorrow..."

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I'm not being stubborn," Hermione felt herself getting upset. "Just leave me alone now." She was mortified to feel a tear fall down her cheek and turned away.

"What is it?" Draco asked. "What's the matter?" His voice was gentle now. He sounded concerned. "I didn't mean to upset you, I was just teasing."

"You didn't upset me," Hermione said. "I just need you to let me go with no fuss."

"Not while you're upset," Draco insisted. "Surely you know by now that I don't mean half of what I say?"

Hermione rubbed her cheek, her tears still falling. "It isn't you!" she snapped at him, more out of frustration than anything else."Everything isn't about you! Other things matter as well! Jack broke up with me! There you go - now you know, don't you!? So, can you please just leave me alone!" She ran down the stairs and managed to make it down the first flight of stairs before she started to cry properly.

**A pretty dramatic chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. x**


	11. Duet

Hermione sat at her desk for half an hour after arriving at work and then decided enough was enough. She'd had a miserable night but she'd managed to get her thoughts straight. She felt upset about Jack but not devastated. She actually wondered if it was just her pride that was hurting?

As for Draco, she couldn't allow them to fall out over this. She wasn't sure why this felt important, but it did. So, if she had to go and swallow her pride and apologize, then she would. She headed for the lifts again, pressed the button for the Penthouse and then buzzed the bell. After waiting several minutes she buzzed again but still nothing happened. She frowned. Was he ignoring her on purpose? She banged the door and shouted his name but still nothing.

She knew that she should now go back to her office and try again later, but she couldn't. How was she expected to concentrate? She took out her wand and then stared at it. Could she use it to enter the Penthouse? If Draco was in there it would just make him even more annoyed at her.

Despite her misgivings, the next moment, she had used it to open the doors and was staring into an apparently empty room. Empty, except she could now hear the sound of the piano being played. She listened for a moment, surprised. The music was a classical piece, complicated and intricate. It was being played with gusto, the music flowing towards her. Did Draco have a visitor? She looked towards the wall that the piano was behind. Was it Draco playing?

She walked slowly towards the sound. The music was beautiful, flowing and tuneful with plenty of emotion. She rounded the corner slowly and found Draco, sitting at the piano, his fingers moving across the keys. She stared at him, mesmerized. He was concentrating on the music but not looking at his fingers. His hands were splayed across the keys, his fingers moving swiftly and delicately, producing the wonderful, fluid sound that was washing around her.

The music came to a natural end and Draco looked up, seeing her standing there for the first time. He stared at her in shock and she felt her heart beating nervously.

"I'm sorry to intrude - I let myself in," she said.

"I can see that."

"I buzzed several times and then banged the doors but you didn't hear me."

"So, you let yourself in? Into my suite?" Draco sounded accusing.

"Yes - sorry. I couldn't leave it between us as it was last night..." Hermione stepped towards him. "The music sounded wonderful - I had no idea you could play."

"What do you want, Hermione?" Draco asked, ignoring her comments about his playing.

She hated his tone - it made her feel cold. She wanted them to be friends again - she really wanted them to be friends again. "I'm glad you decided to stay," she answered. "I really wanted you to stay."

Draco's expression changed, his face loosened, his lips opening slightly. "Well, at least we agree on that then, because I didn't want to go," he said, very quietly.

Hermione continued, encouraged. "We're both at fault. You could have just told me who those women were but I did jump to conclusions. I wouldn't have done that with any other guest..." she hesitated, afraid to say more. "I did it with you because I hated the thought of you being up here with those other women..."

Draco's eyes met hers and she found not hostility. "Yeh, I should have just told you."

She carried on speaking, stumbling over her words a little. "Last night, well, I know you were trying to sort it out but I couldn't face everyone..."

"I know."

"And if you wanted me to come to the little celebration you were hosting, then you should have just asked me!" Hermione said, accusingly.

"You would have said no," Draco pointed out. Draco was still seated at the piano and he stared over at her. "Come and sit down, " he said, very quietly and indicated the piano stool. Hermione hesitated for a moment, unsure if he was being friendly or not. He patted the seat. "Come on."

She walked over slowly and he shuffled over, making room for her. They had to sit close, their shoulders touching and Hermione had a waft of his cologne. He smelt of fresh air and summer and it was lovely. She turned just her head and looked at him. He was looking down at his hands on the piano keys, his face in profile.

"I learnt to play when I was a child then stopped. I started again five years ago - Georgia Long of Wizarding International Music School - W.I.M.S. - she was here to give me a piano lesson." He abruptly changed the subject of their conversation, answering her earlier question. She didn't mind. She was just relieved that he was being friendly.

"The infamous Ms. Long of W.I.M.S.?" Hermione said. "She must be a very good teacher because you play wonderfully - it sounded incredible." She didn't want to gush over him but it was the truth. He did play it wonderfully.

"I don't think I deserve praise like that," he said. He turned to look at her now. "But thank you."

They continued to look at one another, their eyes locked, their proximity to one another, and their disagreement, electrifying the air between them. It was Hermione who broke the gaze first. "See, I think you do deserve that praise and there is a reason I know that..." She looked down at the piano, placing her fingers on the keys and then she started to play. She was no-where near as good as Draco, her fingers didn't flow with the same ease but she was a competent player and she continued playing until the end of the simple tune, knowing that Draco was gazing at her in surprise. When she finished and turned to look at him, his grin was back.

"You can play!" he said, enthusiastically.

"Sort of," she said with a shrug.

"You were good."

"No-where near as good as you..."

"How about a duet?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so - that will make my playing seem even worse."

Draco grabbed her left hand. "This sort of duet..." He kept hold of her left hand, holding it with his right one and keeping them away from the keys, resting on his leg. He then placed his left hand on the keys and nodded for her to put her right hand on them. "You play the top line - I play the bottom."

Hermione gave a little laugh. "This is silly!"

"It's fun. My piano teacher used to make me play the bass line with one hand when I was first learning - come on give it a try."

He flicked the pages of the music book he had been playing out of and stopped at a page. He counted down from five and they began to play. Hermione felt nervous, worried she wouldn't be able to keep up with him but as she was playing the tune, rather than the bass, it was easier than she thought it might be. She giggled a few times and missed a couple of notes, which made her giggle again, but they played all the way through.

When they had played the last note, Draco turned to look at her and grinned. She couldn't help but find playing this way amusing, so she laughed again.

"Silly but fun," she admitted.

Draco hadn't let go of her hand and he flicked to the next page. "Another one?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and they began the second piece. It was slightly more difficult but only having to play with the one hand made it easier. Draco was obviously finding it incredibly easy - he didn't even seem to be concentrating that hard.

"So - how come you can play?" Draco asked.

"I took it up as a hobby not long after I started this job - a bit of stress relief but I don't have much time to practise and I don't have a piano at home - hence why I'm not very good."

"I could give you some lessons," Draco offered.

"I'm sure you have other things you could be doing with your time," Hermione answered him quickly.

"Hermione?" Draco said her name very quietly.

She turned to face him and replied, equally quietly."Yes?"

"I'm sorry if I caused you trouble by making all that noise," he said. "And I will make sure all my guests sign in and out from now on."

"Okay."

"I'm not very good at being considerate," Draco continued. "I think about now and let tomorrow take care of itself."

"Like a child, you mean?" Hermione answered him. Their eyes met again but this time she gave him a small smile.

"Thanks for that," Draco answered her. "I did upset me how low your opinion of me is."

"I don't have a low opinion of you," Hermione shook her head.

"Five women? In one night?" Draco sounded disbelieving. "Exactly what sort of a person do you think I am?"

Hermione bit her lip. "It does sound ridiculous, even for you." She put her head to one side. "I promise to try and not leap to conclusions again." She paused, frowning. "I'm supposed to be working..."

"You should be taking it easy," Draco said. "Think of this as therapy."

Hermione sighed, knowing her was referring to Jack. "No-one's died, despite my over reaction last night."

"Why was it an over reaction?" Draco asked. "Do you think you'll get back together?"

"No."

"I suppose I should say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

"Thanks!"

"People like us, who have to work so hard, deserve to have a bit of fun. I don't think Jake did that for you."

"Jack," Hermione corrected him again. "And how do you know? You never even met him."

"I know the type."

"Well, it's over , so whether he was right for me or not, is irrelevant."

Draco pointed at the music book. "So, what do you think - can you play this one?"

"I think so," Hermione said, examining it. She put her fingers on the keys and started to play. Several times she had to pause to check her finger positions because the bass line had quite complicated chords. She was slow and it didn't flow very well at all but she managed to play it. She looked over at Draco who was watching her intently. "It was slow..."

"Yes but you played it all," Draco stood up. "You're treble line is spot on but the chords on the bass line seem to slow you down."

"I have trouble reading three notes at once."

"Yeh, it's hard," Draco agreed. "Sometimes, I don't actually read the notes like that. It's hard to explain but as you play, it can sometimes be easier to 'guess' the chord. They usually follow a familiar pattern and once you've played the tune a few times, it's just a case of memory."

"I don't think I'm quite advanced enough for that yet."

Draco stood behind her and pointed at the music. "Play that part again." Hermione did as he instructed, playing a short section. "I think you're restricting your movements by using your thumb as first place each time, sometimes it's okay to use your forefinger if it feels more natural."

"Then I get confused what note I'm playing."

"Play it again and I'll guide your fingers," Draco said. He stood up, walked behind her and then leant over her and Hermione played the section again. As her fingers moved to the higher scale, Draco placed his hand over hers and moved her forefinger into place, rather than her thumb. He then did it again as she moved down an octave. At the end, she nodded.

"Yes, that worked. I see what you mean about the placement," she said.

Draco moved round the stool and slid back onto it with her, Hermione shuffling up to accommodate him. He changed books, placing one behind the other and turned to a page about half way through.

"Let's play this as a duet - the proper way, with two hands each," he grinned. "When you get to this section," he pointed at the book, "use your forefinger to play C."

They started playing, Hermione taking the easier part. She used her forefinger as she moved up the keys and found it easier to reach the top notes. They had to sit close together, their shoulders and legs touching and their fingers dancing around each other on the keys. At one point, Hermione lost her place and played the wrong notes and she giggled. Draco continued until she caught up, also smiling.

"Sorry!" she said, when they'd finished. "I lost my place."

"Was it better, until then?"

"Definitely."

"Good."

"You're better at this than my piano teacher! He never told me anything like this," Hermione said. She saw Draco grin and sighed. "That doesn't mean you can gloat."

"Let's play chopsticks," Draco said and Hermione giggled again.

"That's basic stuff."

"I know - let's do it the one handed method," he answered. He took hold of Hermione's one hand, as he had done earlier and they began to play the simple piece with one hand each. It was a silly tune, made up of repeating chords but it was fun to play and sounded effective. Hermione was chuckling before they got half way through, this way of playing amusing her again.

Draco began messing around. He leant too far over towards her on purpose, so that she had to lean as well, stretching her arms to reach the notes.

"Stop it!" she giggled but he ignored her and then began hitting extra notes. They were perfectly in key and it sounded great but they made Hermione chuckle.

His fingers moved quickly and Hermione found herself watching him play as much as concentrating on her own section. They repeated the tune again without a pause and half way through, Draco reached around her, placing his arms either side of her so that she was encased in them. He had to stretch to meet the top notes, leaning right against her - he was now playing top and bottom of the piano, Hermione playing the middle notes. She giggled again, enjoying his silliness and recognizing that it also required a certain amount of skill. It wasn't easy to mess around like this and still have it sound right.

Draco leant forward, trying to see the top keys and suddenly Hermione was acutely aware of him pressing against her, his muscled arms around her. She could feel his breath on her neck and feel the heat of his body against her own. Suddenly, her fingers began hitting completely the wrong notes as her concentration slipped. Her heart was pounding because this handsome, fun and utterly charming man was making her forget everything and relax. He was making her giggle like a child and really enjoy something so silly and light hearted.

The song had finished and Draco had removed his one arm from around her. He was watching her, his eyes questioning and she gave a little cough.

"What happened? You lost it," he asked.

"You were putting me off," Hermione said. "How am I supposed to concentrate when you're messing around?"

"Are you complaining?" Draco asked.

"No - it was hilarious," Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you - I'm not thinking about anything that has happened now."

"You're welcome," Draco answered her. "So, would you like more lessons?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know - I'm not intending to join an orchestra or anything..."

"Well, the Hermione Granger I remember would never be satisfied with doing something to just a mediocre level," Draco pointed out.

"The Hermione Granger you remember wasn't trying to run a busy hotel."

"You know what they say about all work and no play," Draco grinned at her. "Wouldn't want to be dull, would you?"

"Stop being annoying," Hermione answered him. How strange that he was the second person to say that to her.

"Come back when you finish - I need to talk to you about something anyway," Draco said.

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I have a proposition for you," Draco grinned. "So, you'll come back later?"

Hermione gave a shrug of defeat. Why was she pretending she didn't want to? Of course she wanted to come back here! "It might be late - but yes, I'll come back later."

**Hope they didn't make up too easily - neither of them wanted to be fighting anyway. Thanks for the lovely reviews - I read everyone of them and I love them. Always helpful and they guide me. x**


	12. Giggles, Hotspots and Blasts

It was late when Hermione finally made it back to the Penthouse. She had no intention of staying, now it was so late, but she felt she must tell Draco, rather than just going home. She buzzed the button, feeling embarrassed at ringing it so late. A moment later, the doors opened and Draco was revealed, standing in his increasingly familiar pose of leaning against the frame.

"What time do you call this?" he demanded but his eyes were sparkling.

"I know – I'm so sorry. I didn't like to just go home without explaining to you first," Hermione said. "Are you around tomorrow? Maybe we could discuss….." She stopped speaking because Draco had reached out, grabbed her arm and pulled her quite forcefully into the suite.

"Home? We had an arrangement – don't think you're going home," he said.

"Draco, it's ridiculously late and we both have to be up early….and whatever it was you wanted to discuss, I won't be able to concentrate properly…" This time Hermione stopped speaking through her own free will. Draco was standing a few feet away, his eyes on her face, his handsome face conveying his message without the need for his lips to speak. He wasn't going to let her leave and she was wasting her time protesting. Again, she felt annoyed and flattered in equal measure.

"You don't need to concentrate – all you have to do is say 'yes Draco, that sounds like a fabulous idea'," Draco nodded. "What would you like to drink?"

"Oh…..I'm okay, thanks."

"I know what you should have," Draco turned around and walked over to a small sideboard. "Go and levitate yourself onto a stool and I'll bring it over."

Hermione groaned. "Must we sit there?"

Draco grinned. "The sofas will be fine – I just enjoy teasing you about it."

Hermione walked over to the sofas and sat down heavily. She really was terribly tired but it didn't matter now because, suddenly, she felt relaxed. The sofa was soft and comfortable and she debated with kicking her shoes off and putting her legs up. Draco came over at that moment and gave her a glass. He looked her up and down. "Haven't you got anything you could change into?"

"Yes – downstairs."

"Why don't you then?"

"I won't be here that long…"

Draco sighed. "Why are you always insisting that you have to rush off?"

"Because I usually do have to rush off!"

"But not tonight? What's the rush now?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, kicked her shoes off, as she'd thought about doing moments earlier and lifted her legs onto the sofa. Luckily, she was wearing a trouser suit so it was easier to look relaxed. "Is that better?" she asked.

Draco sighed. "I suppose that will have to do," he said.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of her drink. Her eyes opened wide as she did so. It was the most unusual thing she'd ever tasted. It was sweet with a kick and absolutely delicious. Draco's face broke into a grin.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes – but what is it? I've never tasted anything like it before."

"Malfoy's Magic."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

"Malfoy's Magic – it's a cocktail. I had it made and named after me – Blaise organized it for a birthday present one year. I have the recipe."

Hermione took another sip. She gave him a cheeky grin. "Well, I was going to say it's delicious but now I know I'm drinking something called Malfoy, I might have changed my mind."

"That's strange, because it usually has the opposite effect."

"I'm not sure I want to know."

Draco sat down next to her. "It usually makes most female's go into rapture after they've drunk it," he said.

Hermione pulled a face and groaned. "Oh please! Don't tell me – it has them begging you to take them to bed?"

"Oh, they don't usually bother with going all the way to the bedroom – most of them are happy to start ripping clothes off wherever we happen to be." Draco glanced down at the sofa. "You know, the floor or a comfy sofa….."

Hermione gave a laugh and took a larger than usual gulp. "I must be immune," she said, scathingly. "I feel no urges at all."

Draco was smirking at her. "Wait until you drink a few sips more," he said, evilly, like a villain in a children's film. It made Hermione laugh again, nearly spitting her drink out. She then started laughing at that and had to reach forward, putting her glass on the low table, afraid of spilling it. Draco watched her, amusement all over his face. "It doesn't normally create hysterics but I suppose there's a first time for everything," he commented, drily.

"I can't believe you called it Malfoy's Magic – do you know just how lame that is?" she asked, when she'd got her breath back.

"Lame? It's named after me and it works magic. What's lame about it?" Draco asked, tongue in cheek.

Hermione eyed her half empty glass suspiciously. "It's also a very girly colour."

Draco now gave a little laugh of his own, enjoying her teasing. "It's a very manly mauve."

"It's cerise – which, in case you didn't know, is a shade of pink," Hermione corrected him.

"It's not pink."

"Yes it is," Hermione reached out and took another sip. "It even tastes pink."

"Tastes pink? How can something taste a colour?"

Hermione turned to him. "Of course things can taste a colour. What about peas? Don't you think they taste green? Butter – that definitely tastes yellow! And Fizzing Whizbees taste of rainbows." She grinned at her own silliness and Draco gave a deep chuckle, his shoulders shaking.

"I thought you always proclaimed to be so sensible," he said. "I like you being silly."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I can be as silly as the next person – you have to be when your best friend is Ginny Weasley!" she said. "I quite fancy having a cocktail named after me. Do you think they'd do one in the bar for me?"

"Yes!" Draco stood up. "Let's go down there now."

Hermione shook her head. "No – we can't the bar closes in five minutes time."

"You're the Manager, aren't you? Can't you demand it stays open?"

"No!"

"But we could mix the cocktail ourselves – you can lock the bar up afterwards," Draco insisted. He gazed at her questioningly, sort of hopefully and Hermione gave a giggle. She suddenly knew that she was going to do it. She needed this – Draco had been right earlier, she needed some fun. For once, she was going to throw caution to the wind and forget her responsibilities.

"Okay," she said and Draco grinned widely at her.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione had dismissed the Head Barman, who had looked at her rather strangely, and now she and Draco were alone in the bar, standing behind the counter. The selection of drinks were mind blowing and Hermione actually had no idea where to start.

Draco had no such misgivings and he was pouring measures of some alcohol into a large jug. He then added fruit juice and gave it a stir.

"This might take a few attempts," he said.

"We need a name for it," Hermione answered. She looked over at the mixture in the jug. "Not a very exciting colour," she commented and Draco tutted at her.

"I know - I haven't finished yet!" he said. He now took down a bottle of bright orange liquid and added a capful. The mixture changed to the same colour. "There - that's better."

He poured a small amount into a glass for them both and then took a sip. "Mmm...not bad. Maybe a bit sweet?"

Hermione tried it and nodded. "Yes - that's too sweet. You need to add something lemon flavoured to it."

Draco added again, examining the bottles. After a few moments, he tried it again and grinned. "Wow! That's good!"

Hermione tried and was surprised by the tangy, fizzing feeling on her tongue. "That is good!" she said. She looked at it for a moment. "But that can't be named after me."

"Why not?"

"Bright orange, fizzy and tangy?" Hermione said. "That's got to be named after Ginny."

Draco nodded. "Okay - while you think of a name I'll now make another type."

He mixed again, choosing different bottles until the bar was littered with them. Hermione watched him, fascinated.

"How do you know how to do this?" she asked.

"I don't really - but I suppose I know what goes with what. The tricky bit is making it the right taste, not too much alcohol and the right colour." He held up the jug. It was full of a pale, turquoise green liquid with a cream froth on the top. "How about this?"

Hermione nodded. "Well, it looks interesting." Draco poured the mixture out and they both took a sip. Hermione's eyes widened. The drink was creamy on top but the liquid was smooth with a slight fruity taste and a kick of sharpness. It felt as if it was warming her throat as it went down. After a moment another taste hit Hermione's taste buds and she blinked. "It feels warm and can I taste mint?"

"Yes - just a bit. Do you think it needs more?" Draco asked.

"No - it's perfect." Hermione took another sip. "Actually, it's delicious."

Draco took a sip and made an aah noise. "You're right, it does feel warm. So, is this one going to be named after you?" he asked. "Hermione's Hiccup...Granger Gruel..." Draco laughed at the ridiculous names.

"I've thought of Ginny's," Hermione said. "How about Ginny's Giggle?"

Draco nodded. "Yeh - that's good." Hermione went to take another sip of but Draco grabbed the glass off her. "No, wait - that isn't how we should drink it." He got two cocktail glasses from under the bar, filled them from the jug and then proceeded to decorate them with a tacky umbrella and slices of fruit. He then handed it back to Hermione ceremoniously. "Now you can really enjoy a Hermione's Hotspot."

"Hotspot?"

"Yes , I'm playing on the double meaning. It's feel hot when you drink it and this is your place - your hotspot," Draco shrugged. "I like it."

"We could sell them at the bar - Giggles and Hotspots!" Hermione said. She could feel the alcohol taking effect but she was enjoying herself so she didn't care.

"Let's try another Giggle," Draco suggested and now filled two cocktail glasses with the bright orange drink and then decorated them.

Hermione sipped it and it made her flinch. It was so different to the other one with a real fizzy twist. They were both very nice. "Woah - that's a different taste but still nice." She pulled a face. "I think I'm getting drunk."

Draco grinned at her. "Yeh, me too." He looked over at the door to the lounge. "I wonder if we can still play that duet?"

Hermione followed his eyes to the lounge which had a large piano in it. "No way! I'm not playing in public - even if I am a little drunk. In fact, especially because I'm a little bit drunk!"

"Everyone's in bed, we won't have an audience."

"I don't care," Hermione answered. "Let's make another cocktail."

Draco grinned and nodded at the bottles. "You try one."

Hermione, feeling slightly drunk, grabbed a jug and a bottle of clear liquid. She took the lid off and sniffed it before, doing what she'd seen Draco do, adding a couple of capful's to the jug. She then picked a deep brown bottle and sniffed it again. She glanced over at Draco before adding four capful's. She then picked some pineapple juice and lemon juice and stirred the mixture together. Draco was watching her, one eyebrow raised. "What now?" he asked.

Hermione saw a thick, caramel coloured liqueur at the one end of the counter and grabbed it. She poured a large measure into the slush coloured liquid and immediately it turned the lovely shade of caramel. She stirred it again and then smelt it.

"Smells okay!" she said, sounding surprised. "It just needs a finishing touch." She looked around the bottles, twisting them to look at the labels. She picked up a small bottle and nodded. She added a small amount of the thick, dark liquid and it swirled into a the caramel, making a pattern. Hermione then poured her and Draco a small glass and they both sipped it. The pineapple juice gave it a lovely sweet flavour, the caramel was smooth and the final ingredient made Hermione lick her lips.

"Chocolate!" Draco said, tasting from his glass. "Not bad for a first attempt. Very smooth."

"Blaise's Blast?" Hermione suggested. "Which is your favourite?"

Draco lined the drinks up and looked along them. "I think the Blast wins on looks - l love the pattern; the Giggle doesn't look so appetizing but the fizz is great." He took a sip from each one and then stood up again. "It's got to be the Hotspot for me - it's delicious."

Hermione grinned. "Glad mine wins!" She poured herself another glass of Hotspot and swigged it down. The alcohol in her system had well and truly kicked in and she knew she was acting out of character. Hermione Granger did not do this, but maybe it was time she started. Draco had some cocktail sticks lined up and was putting a cherry on the end of each one. He then proceeded to dip a cherry in each drink before popping it in his mouth. Hermione found herself staring at him, watching his movements. He had a grace of movement that many women would be envious of. The way he popped the cherry in his mouth, his lips opening and then closing over the fruit was so utterly sexy that Hermione was mesmerized. His skin was so perfect, his hair falling over his ears, soft and a gorgeous shade of blonde and those lips. Deep red, perfectly shaped into a pout, covering beautifully white teeth...

"Want to try one?" Draco's voice interrupted her thoughts and Hermione blushed. He must have seen her staring at him. She really shouldn't be mixing alcohol and Draco Malfoy. It could well turn out to be a lethal combination. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak and Draco took a cocktail stick, dipping the cherry into one of the drinks. She thought he would hand it to her, but instead he approached her and she realised he was going to feed it to her.

Hermione felt her heart start to race because however you looked at it, this was an intimate gesture. Draco didn't speak, but his grey eyes had deepened and he was looking at her lips intently. He stepped close and held the cherry close to her lips, his eyes holding hers. Hermione felt hot but she opened her lips and Draco placed the cherry into her mouth, grazing her lips on the way. Hermione bit the cherry off the stick and chewed, a little self consciously. She wasn't really tasting what was in her mouth because she was only aware of Draco's eyes.

Draco reached out and took another stick, repeating the process of dipping it before gently placing it in Hermione's mouth. She could barely chew it because her mouth was dry and her throat felt blocked. Draco had stepped really close and she could inhale his delicious aroma. It was exhilarating and fresh and it made Hermione take a deep, shuddering breath. Draco moved closer again, just millimetres between them now. His eyes hadn't left her face and she was having to look up at him.

Suddenly, she felt his hand on her waist and the next moment, he had lifted her onto the counter, several bottles falling over as he did so. Neither of them tried to stand them back up because Draco's hands were still spread across Hermione's waist and now he stepped up to the counter so that her legs were either side of him. Hermione could feel her heart racing, her breath deep and sharp, tingles were spreading from where his hands touched her.

Draco's face was serious as he moved his hands down to her hips and then upwards again, up the sides of her body, skimming over her shoulders and then down over her shoulder blades, down her back and back onto her waist. He opened her jacket and then moved his hands up again, this time pushing it from her shoulders and flinging it onto the counter, covering some of the bottles.

Hermione made no protest, she was enraptured by the look on his face, her body reacting to his touch, her lips parting, her eyes wide in her face. Their gaze was locked, hardly blinking and Hermione felt a wave of tingling excitement wash over her. As Draco's hands repeated their journey again, this time the warmth of them easily felt through her thin blouse, she put her own arms out, grasping his wide upper arms, feeling the muscles under his top. Oh god! Her control was slipping and it wasn't entirely to do with the alcohol. The cocktails weren't the only things that had entered her bloodstream because this shivering anticipation that was flowing through her had everything to do with Draco.

She slid her hands up his arms, onto his shoulders and she felt him pull her closer, towards the edge of the counter until their upper bodies were touching. Hermione felt her eyes flicker shut as a wave of emotion washed over her, she arched her back slightly as the sharp sensation took hold of her. Merlin, he felt so incredible this close to her, every pore of him oozed a sensual flow of sweet, hot sensation and Hermione could now appreciate why he was pictured with a seemingly never ending flow of glamorous women, all ready to be a trophy on his arm for the short amount of time they held his interest. This feeling was addictive, once tasted, impossible to not crave again. Right now, she never wanted this to end and yet they hadn't even kissed.

Draco's hands moved around her back again, to her shoulder blades and he pulled her even closer, pressing her curves into his firmness. Hermione knew her defences were down because of the alcohol in her system but she also knew that this wasn't what was creating the attraction to Draco, it was just allowing her to react to it. Draco leamt his head towards her and the next moment she let her head drop backwards as she felt his scorching hot lips on her neck, just below her ear. Oh god! She let out a sigh, melting against him.

And then suddenly, the light behind her eyes was blindingly bright and she blinked rapidly, feeling Draco pull away from her as the main lights were put on in the bar. Hermione turned rapidly to see Carlos standing near the doorway, his hand on the light switch.

"Miss Granger," he said. His eyes showed no reaction but Hermione knew he must have seen her and Draco. "I'm sorry. I heard a noise."

Hermione turned, feeling awkward still perched on the counter. "It's okay, Carlos. I'm going to lock up."

Carlos nodded and left the room. Hermione turned to Draco who was leaning casually against the bar, obviously not in the least bit bothered that they had been caught. Hermione stared over at him, still feeling ridiculous with her legs dangling from the counter.

"Oops!" Draco said, in a supremely bored voice.

Hermione shuffled to the edge of the counter and then dropped down onto the floor. "Oops it right. The whole hotel will hear about us tomorrow!"

"What's the problem with that?"

Hermione looked over at him. "You know what the problem is! It's hardly professional, is it? The hotel Manager and a guest in the bar..." She ran out of words to describe what they had been doing and stopped speaking.

"Actually, it was _on_ the bar," Draco said and he smirked at her.

**Mmm...can't think of much else to say really! x**


	13. Negotiations

Hermione woke the next morning with a banging headache and a sick feeling in her stomach, not entirely caused by the alcohol. What the hell had she been thinking? Why was she letting Draco treat her like one of his bimbos? She'd been _on_ the bar for Merlin's sake! Totally overtaken with...she stopped her train of thought. What was it she was overtaken with? Lust? Desire? She had a quick flash, remembering the feeling of his lips on her neck and groaned. Bloody hell, he was so teasing, flirty and so, so tempting...

She stood up from her desk, not able to sit thinking any longer. She needed to get busy and keep her mind off him. At that moment the door opened and Ginny stepped in.

"Hi, Hermione," she said. "I've got all the menu options here and the calendar. Also, I've checked when the band are available. Can we check the room bookings from the small conference room or do we need to re-locate to the large one?"

Hermione stared at her friend, bewildered. "Sorry? What are you talking about?"

Ginny frowned. "Are you okay? You look a bit pale."

Hermione rubbed her head. "Just a headache. What is it you were asking?"

"Where we should hold the meeting this morning? We'll obviously need to check room availability and co-ordinate that with the nightclub bookings." Ginny looked over at Hermione who was still staring at her puzzled. "You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

Hermione sat back down, heavily. "No."

"We've a meeting with Draco and Blaise this morning. They want to entertain some of their best customers using the nightclub and the band. Then they'll all want rooms..."

Hermione groaned again. "Oh Merlin! Now I remember! Why does that have to be this morning?"

"Have you booked something else?"

"No - I'm just not in the mood for it."

Ginny put the pile of books she was holding down and took the seat the opposite side of the desk. "What's going on? Don't tell me there isn't anything because I can tell there is."

Hermione scrunched up her face. "I did something stupid last night."

Ginny's eyes widened in her face. "Something stupid? Has this anything to do with Draco?"

"Yes."

Ginny leant forward. "Hermione? You didn't..., did you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No! Not that! We ended up in the bar, I'd been up to see him because he wanted to ask me something..."

"What did he want to ask you?"

Hermione frowned. "Actually - he never did tell me...anyway, we ended up in the bar, mixing our own cocktails..."

"What? You and Draco in the bar? After it had shut?" Ginny sounded incredulous.

"Yes - so we tested them all and we were both a bit drunk...then the next thing I'm on the bar and he's holding me and...well, it was getting..." Hermione sighed loudly. "You get the picture."

"Were you kissing?"

"No...I mean, he kissed my neck..."

"Blood hell!" Ginny sat back in her chair and clapped her hands together. "Bloody, bloody hell! I can't believe it!"

"You're not the only one."

"So, why exactly are you upset? I take it you were a willing participant?"

"Of course! It's just that I was drunk and acting completely out of character! I mean, making cocktails in the hotel bar after hours? Does that sound like me?"

"No - but it sounds just like Draco," Ginny grinned. "Hermione, you should let yourself be lead astray more often by him. It will do you the world of good."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That might be the worst idea you've ever had."

"So, you didn't enjoy it then?" Ginny asked, challengingly.

Hermione stared across her desk at her friend. "You don't need me to answer that."

"Oh, I do. Really, I do," Ginny smirked. "Come on - just how much did you enjoy it? What exactly did he do?"

"For Merlin's sake - I refuse to give you a blow by blow account!" Hermione said.

"Just a summary then?"

"He lifted me onto the counter and then he took off my jacket," Hermione took a deep breath. "He just moved his hands to my back and then he bent and kissed my neck." Hermione stopped, putting her head into her hands. "Merlin, Ginny - it makes me hot just thinking about it!"

Ginny giggled. "It makes me hot thinking about it!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione switched on her professional switch and entered the conference room with Ginny. Draco and Blaise were already sitting at the large table with a cup of coffee in front of them. Hermione smiled but purposely avoided Draco's eyes.

"Good morning, ladies," Blaise said, his eyes twinkling.

Ginny took the seat opposite him. "Good morning, gentlemen," she said, with a smirk. "Shall we get down to business?" Blaise raised one stylish eyebrow at her and Ginny rolled her eyes at his unspoken innuendo. She shuffled some parchment. "So, am I right in thinking that the days you are looking to book are the 2nd and 3rd?"

Draco answered her. "Yes - that's right. The night of the 2nd will be when we want the nightclub and obviously any guests rooms."

"Well, the nightclub is free that night. I've asked for a block of rooms to be reserved - we can confirm exact numbers later..."

"Which rooms?" Draco asked, interrupting Ginny, who looked up at him.

"We keep a block on floor 3 that are usually reserved when we need quite a few..." Ginny looked over to Hermione. "That's right isn't it?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes - floor 3 has a section used by staff, so it allows us to reserve the whole floor for group bookings."

Draco looked at her directly and, for the first time since entering the room, she returned his gaze. His expression and eyes looked no different than usual, so she tried to do the same, focusing on the matter in hand. "What about the floor below the penthouse?" Draco asked.

Hermione did a double take. "The floor below are all suites."

Draco nodded. "That's what I'd like reserved."

"We don't reserve the suites for groups," Ginny answered him and he turned to look at her.

"You do now."

Ginny gave him a look. "There won't be enough suites for to accommodate everyone in your party."

"What about the floor below that one?" Blaise asked.

"Junior suites."

Blaise turned to Draco. "That would be alright - we can put some of the less senior staff in those," he said. He turned to Ginny. "I'd like to see a Junior Suite, please."

Ginny turned to look at Hermione, obviously unsure if they could agree to their request. Hermione decided to take control of this meeting - she was the manager of the hotel, after all. She felt uncomfortable about last night, embarrassed by her behaviour but this wasn't about that. This was business and she needed to act professionally.

"We can take you to see the Junior Suites," she said to Blaise. She then turned to Draco, who was already staring at her. "I'd be happy to reserve them along with the Full Suites on the floor above but I would need exact guest numbers. We can't afford to have suites empty."

"Just reserve the lot - I'll pay even if we don't fill them." Draco said this almost challengingly and he looked at Hermione, obviously waiting for her to protest.

"If that's what you want," she said. "There's a reduction for a group booking."

"Yes, that's fine."

"I do have a small problem, however," Hermione continued. "We already have some of those suites reserved. Because you are renting the Penthouse long term, we've had to offer some of our other guest who regularly use the Penthouse the best suites on the floor below. I have two that are already booked and one of our regular guests wants to reserve another," she said. "As there will be other guests on the same floor, I will have to insist on no disturbances."

Draco's expression changed, his lips curving slightly, his eyes sparkling. "Well, you can insist all you like, Hermione, but I'm sure you realise by now that I can't promise to obey." The way he said her name and the look in his eyes made her tingle. He had managed to change the entire tone of the conversation in one short sentence.

"Then we may not be able to let you have those particular rooms," Hermione leant forward a little and raised both eyebrows.

"Surely the hotel can't afford to turn down a booking like this?"

"The hotel has to consider _all _of its guests."

Draco's face now changed into a proper grin. "I would have thought that preference would be given to a guest who spent last night being _entertained _in the bar by the Hotel Manager?"

Blaise chuckled. "Yeh - I bet it was a blast wasn't it? I expect you had a right giggle."

Draco grinned. "Of course we did!"

"Is this a private joke?" Ginny asked and Hermione sighed.

"A _giggle_ and a _blast_ were what we named the cocktails," she explained.

"I'm not the only one who has shared the details of our evening then?" Draco asked, nodding his head towards Ginny.

"Hermione didn't enjoy telling me. In fact, she spent most of the time with her head in her hands!" Ginny answered him.

Draco laughed. "And so she should! I can't believe her behaviour. It makes me question the integrity of the hotel..."

Hermione put her head to one side and narrowed her eyes at him. "My behaviour was only as bad as yours."

"I'm a guest - you're the Manager. It's not the same."

"Are you intending to report me?" Hermione challenged him. She opened her eyes wide and thrust her head forward.

"I will, if you don't invite me and Ginny next time!" Blaise interrupted. "And I really want to taste a Giggle." He looked at Ginny who looked slightly puzzled.

Hermione turned to her. "Ginny's Giggle, Blaise's Blast, Hermione's Hotspot..."

Ginny burst out laughing. "Brilliant! I definitely want an invite next time as well! What's in the Blast?" She glanced over at Blaise who grinned.

"Chocolate, caramel and pineapple."

"Wow! That sounds delicious." Again Ginny glanced at Blaise who was looking at her intently. Hermione stared at her friend, who shrugged. "What? I'm just saying the drink sounds nice!"

"If you two can manage to control your hormones, we need to sort out this booking," Draco said.

"I'm in perfect control of my hormones, thank you!" Ginny protested.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "You sound like you're about to climb over the desk and enjoy a blast..."

"Well, women on desks sounds more like you're sort of thing," Ginny retaliated, a glint in her eye. "Oh, actually it wasn't a desk, was it? It was a bar." Hermione groaned and put her head into her hands and the other three laughed. "Sorry, Hermione," she said. "Shall I go and show Blaise a junior suite? That way I can't embarrass you any further?"

Hermione looked up. "Yes!"

Ginny and Blaise left the room and Hermione could hear Ginny giggling as the door shut. She took a deep breath, determined to act seriously. She pulled the parchments towards her.

"So, the booking will be for the eight Suites and twelve Junior Suites? What about any further rooms?"

"Yes - we'll need a few more."

"I'll keep the next floor down free as well - they're just standard double rooms?"

"That's fine."

"You'll have sole use of V.I.P. area of the nightclub for the evening and would you like the house band? They're performing on Friday so if you'd like to see them, I'll give you some free tickets for entry." She looked over at Draco who was still grinning. "What's amusing?" she asked.

"You are."

"Why, exactly?"

"You can just switch the professional side of you on, can't you?"

"Yes."

Draco smirked. "You do know that I'm going to spend most of my time trying to switch it off again, don't you?"

Hermione gave a little gulp and found her eyes drawn to his again. Again she reminded herself to not let him turn her to mush. "Just to prove that you can?"

Draco grinned widely. "You know me too well!" He nodded. "I'll look forward to seeing you let hair down on Friday."

Hermione did a double take. "Sorry?"

"Friday - at the nightclub."

Hermione stared at him. "I didn't say I was going - I meant I'd give you some tickets."

Draco smiled sweetly at her, indicating that he knew perfectly well what she had meant but had misinterpreted her on purpose. "Nah - I will definitely need to be _entertained_ again by the hotel Manager."

Hermione felt her stomach do a little flip and she bit her lip. She could so easily give into his flirting but she couldn't afford to do that if she wanted to keep her sanity. Her emotions didn't work like that.

"I'm sorry - I can't. I'm already busy on Friday," she improvised.

"Cancel it."

"I can't cancel."

"Yes, you can."

"No, Draco - I can't!" Hermione insisted.

Draco sat back in his chair. "Well, you'll have to be free for the 2nd as I need a girlfriend."

Hermione frowned at him, not understanding what he meant. He needed a girlfriend? "What do you mean?"

"I need a girlfriend. Like at the meal - these are important clients and some of the same ones from the dinner party. I'll need you and Ginny to be there." Draco said this in a matter of fact manner, as if him requesting it was enough to make it so.

"I didn't realise that our lease agreement had a clause about me constantly being your fake girlfriend," she said, sarcastically.

"It's in the small print," Draco answered without hesitation and Hermione couldn't help but give a small smile at his easy humour.

"You'll have to ask someone else this time," Hermione answered. She couldn't risk another evening mixing a party atmosphere, alcohol and Draco Malfoy.

Draco raised one sexy eyebrow. "Playing hard to get, Granger?"

"No. I just don't think it's a good idea."

"It's some of the same clients as at the dinner party," Draco reminded her. "I can't turn up with another girlfriend."

Hermione shook her head at him. "For Merlin's sake! You're presuming an awful lot! I thought it was a one off!"

Draco gave a little shrug. "Mmm...well I needed to talk to you about that, but we got _distracted_ in the bar."

"Is this your proposition? That I be your fake girlfriend again?"

Draco nodded. "No, my proposition is about us being able to do each other a favour but it will involve extending our fake relationship for a little longer."

Hermione sighed. "I just know that whatever it is, it will be a bad idea."

"Well, I'm sure the hotel is always keen to get some publicity?" Draco asked.

"My free advertising you offered, isn't going to be free is it?" Hermione asked and she found herself grinning at Draco as he gave a deep chuckle.

"You really do know me too well!"

"So, I have to pose as your girlfriend in exchange for a batch of free advertising?" Hermione asked. "That makes me feel like some cheap tart! Don't tell me! I have to drape myself over the piano in the bar for some of the publicity shots?"

Again Draco chuckled. "Now that is a good idea!" he agreed. "But whether you agree to be my fake girlfriend or not, the advertising is free. That isn't anything to do with my proposition." He gave her a look from beneath his lashes. "I didn't realise that being my fake girlfriend would be such repulsive idea to you."

"I didn't realise that Draco Malfoy would ever have to fish for compliments," Hermione smirked at him.

"I'm not fishing for compliments!"

"Good, because I'm not giving any out!"

"So, you're going to cruelly reject me at my important business event and make me look like a loser who's being dumped by his clever and beautiful girlfriend, in front of all my most important clients?" Draco's lips gave a little twist as he fought the urge to smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes."Oh, please! What a sob story!"

"I called you clever and beautiful?" Draco raised one eyebrow, hopefully.

Hermione gave a little rueful smile. "You really can lay on the charm when you want something, can't you?"

Draco's face broke into a grin. "You're going to agree to do it, aren't you?" he asked. His eyes were sparkling and Hermione sighed at her own inability to not let him manipulate her.

"Yes! But you'd better be bloody grateful, Malfoy!"

Draco laughed, throwing his head back. "I'll ply you with free champagne all evening."

Hermione shook her head vigorously. "Oh no! Definitely not!"

"Afraid you might give into your urges again, Granger?"

"My urge to tell you what an arrogant, demanding jerk you are?"

"You can't call me a jerk, I'm a guest at your hotel."

"Jerk."

Draco burst out laughing again and Hermione pulled the paperwork towards her, grinning. "So, as long as Blaise is happy with the junior suites, I think we've sorted everything," she said. "Do you agree, Mr Malfoy?"

Draco was still chuckling quietly to himself. "I think so, Miss Granger."


	14. Friday night

Hermione looked up at the clock and sighed. 7.30pm again! It had been a very busy week and she literally hadn't had a moment to spare. She'd worked from 6am the past two mornings and she was now feeling dog tired. Her eyes were sore, her back ached and she wanted a long soak in a hot bath.

Knock knock.

She sighed again, not in the mood for a visitor. If she wasn't here then her managers would have to deal with the problem instead of coming to her.

"Come in," she called, unenthusiastically.

When Draco entered she had to stop herself from groaning. This was all she needed! Draco looked her up and down and then scanned her desk.

"You're working?" he asked.

"I'm trying to."

"It's 7.30pm on a Friday."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious to me," Hermione answered, acerbically. "What can I do for you?"

"You can pack your work away and put this on." He flung a dress across the desk, disrupting her paperwork. She stared at it and then up at him.

"This is mine! Where did you get it from?"

"Weaslette got it for me."

Hermione stared at him as the reason for him being here registered with her. "I'm not coming," she said bluntly, removing the dress from her desk and rearranging the paperwork.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I think you'll find that you are."

"I'm too busy."

"Working? This is what you turned me down for? A pile of parchment?"

Hermione remembered her lie and shook her head. "No - I did have something else planned but I've had to cancel that as well as I have so much work to catch up on."

"Blaise and Ginny are coming."

"Great - have a nice time playing gooseberry." Hermione was actually quite surprised at herself because she was almost enjoying rejecting him. It felt good to be in control.

Draco came around the desk, snatched her quill from her hand and turned the paperwork face down. He perched on the edge of her desk and thrust the dress at her. "You're coming and I won't take no for an answer."

Hermione stared up at him and asked a question, without thinking about it first. "Why are you so keen to go with me?"

Draco met her gaze unwaveringly. "Truthfully, I have no idea!" he confessed. "I'm not used to women who can say no to me - I think I'm enjoying the challenge."

"How flattering!"

"Put the dress on - I'll meet you outside in five minutes."

"Draco..."

"Put the dress on, or I'll do it for you!"

Hermione's eyes widened in her face. "I don't think so!"

Draco put his head to one side. "I just told you I like a challenge..."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was loud and hot in the club and the house band were just coming onto stage.

"When they have a break, I'll take you out the back to meet them," Ginny offered and Draco nodded.

"That would be good."

"You can tell them if there is anything in particular you want."

Hermione sipped her drink, surprisingly feeling better than she had expected. Maybe all work and no play did make her dull? The band started playing and the four of them sat in easy silence for a while, listening to the band.

"They're great!" Blaise confirmed, after a few songs.

Hermione glanced at Draco from the corner of her eye. It was strange how he was so keen for them to spend time together. They were getting on better than they ever had but it was still a difficult. She had found herself enjoying her time with Draco lately but he still infuriated her until she wanted to scream. She couldn't understand why he would be so keen to be with her when he could doubtlessly chose from a hundred other girls who would be more than willing to accompany him and hang off his arm, looking glamorous and beautiful.

Suddenly, Draco turned and caught her staring at him. He gave her a questioning look and leant a bit closer. "Enjoying the view?"

Hermione didn't know what made her do it, something about always being the passive one irritated her, so she just blurted it out. "Do you want to dance?" If she hadn't been quite so shocked by her own question, the look on Draco's face would have made her laugh. His eyes widened and he leant back slightly.

"Did you just ask me to dance?"

"Yes."

Draco grinned and stood up and grabbing Hermione's hand he took her to the dance floor. It was a lively tune and Hermione began to giggle almost immediately. Draco had grace and poise but somehow seeing him dance this way, it was highly amusing. He didn't seem to be bothered and strutted around, a large grin on his face.

The next song came on and he reached out, taking Hermione's hand and twirling her around. She giggled again but didn't protest. They held hands through the next dance, Draco occasionally twirling her around and under his arm. It was fun and exhilarating and Hermione totally forgot who she was dancing with.

By the end of three dances, Hermione was hot so she indicated to Draco that she wanted to sit back down. When they got back to the table, Blaise and Ginny were sitting close, their heads together. Draco nudged Hermione childishly and nodded his head towards their friends.

"Watch this," he said. He then walked over to Ginny and Blaise, pulled chair up to the table and squeezed in between them. He then leant forward, as they had been doing and reached out to take one hand from each of them. He then pulled them both closer to him and gazed into first Ginny's then Blaise's eyes. Hermione was laughing out loud and she could see Ginny dying to laugh as well.

Blaise, in one swift movement, let go of Ginny's hand and then took both of Draco's in his, before planting a kiss firmly on Draco's cheek. Both Ginny and Hermione collapsed into hysterics and Draco wiped his cheek with the back of his hand, making a 'eurrggh' noise.

"I hope you two aren't going to kiss when your clients are here!" Ginny said.

"Well, not each other but there are a couple of attractive women who are invited. Maybe we could mix a bit of business with pleasure?" Blaise answered, cheekily.

Before an indignant Ginny could start to protest, Hermione jumped in. "Are there any that will deserve a 10?" she asked and both Draco and Blaise turned to look at her. Ginny frowned.

"A 10?" she asked.

"They score women out of 10."

Ginny looked at Blaise and Draco. "Really? That's not very gentlemanly, is it?"

Blaise shrugged. "Why not? It's harmless fun."

"So, what about me then?" Ginny asked. "What score do I get?"

Hermione shook her head. "Oh - I think it's best we don't discuss that."

Ginny leant forward. "I don't care - I just want to know."

"We don't give out 10's," Blaise said.

"Why not?"

"We only give a 10 if it's a serious relationship."

Ginny nodded. "Okay - so what score do I get then?" she repeated, eagerly.

"I can't tell you your score."

Ginny shuffled a little in her seat. "What about that redhead over in the corner?"

Blaise grinned. "She's an 8."

Ginny grinned back. "Is anyone in here a 10?" She seemed very pleased with her question, thinking she'd cornered him. Blaise just grinned and sat back in his chair.

"I told you - 10 is only for someone you're really serious about."

"Okay - are there any 9's then?"

"Maybe."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you that."

Hermione watched this exchange with amused interest. She leant towards Ginny. "If it helps at all, Blaise scored Lily with a 9."

"He gives out too many 9's," Draco commented, quietly and Ginny turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

Draco shrugged. "9's should be kept for only the most gorgeous women."

"Forget personality - I mean what does that matter?!" Hermione grunted, sarcastically.

"Ah - that's where you're wrong. Anyone scoring a 9 or 10 must have a personality to match their looks, " Draco answered.

"Lily is gorgeous," Ginny pointed out.

"Yes, she is."

"And clever and very nice."

"Yes."

"So, why shouldn't she get a 9?" Ginny asked.

Draco shook his head. "I didn't say Lily shouldn't get a 9 - just that Blaise has been handing them out far too easily lately."

Blaise cleared his throat. "It's not my fault that half the female staff here just happen to be beautiful! I mean, that one receptionist - the one with the really long hair - she's like a model!"

"He means Katie," Ginny said and Hermione nodded. Ginny gave a giggle. "I can't believe I'm actually encouraging this but it is quite fun." She glanced over at Hermione. "Let's score a few men the same way."

Blaise sat back in his chair and pointed at his own chest. "There's a 10 right here!"

Ginny pushed him to one side and gazed over his shoulder. "How about the tall one, over by the door?"

Hermione gave a laugh - this was totally wrong but very amusing. "I think we should have a different scoring system for the men. How about Troll, Dreadful, Poor, Acceptable, Exceeds Expectations and Outstanding?"

Ginny giggled again. "Yes! I love it!" Go on then - the one by the door?"

"Acceptable, I suppose."

"I agree," Ginny nodded. "How about the blonde sitting at the end table?"

"Mmm...Exceeds Expectations? He's a bit miserable looking," Hermione answered. "You score him."

"Only Acceptable for me - you're right, he's miserable looking."

Blaise cleared his throat and waved his hand in front of their faces. "Hello? Are we not supposed to be enjoying each other's company?"

Ginny stared at him. "If you can do it, why can't we?"

"Because it's not ladylike or, may I add, professional to oggle the hotel guests."

Ginny grinned. "Oggle? Now there is a Muggle word if I've heard one!"

Blaise gave her a derogatory look. "Go on then, Weasley - point someone out who gets an Outstanding Grade."

Ginny glanced over at him. "You just want me to say that it's you."

"I can name someone," Hermione said and the other three turned to stare at her.

Ginny's eyes were wide in her face. "Ooh! Who?" She glanced over at Draco.

"He's not in the room but he's definitely worthy of an Outstanding Grade," Hermione grinned at their expressions.

"Please enlighten us..." Draco said, his voice smooth.

"Theo," Hermione said and again the other three stared at her.

Ginny nodded. "Oh, yes, she's right."

"Great!" Blaise said and Draco just grunted. Hermione bit her lip as she tried to not laugh.

"You don't like it so much when the shoes on the other foot, do you?" she asked.

"Shoe on the other foot?" Draco questioned the Muggle saying.

"It means - the situation has been reversed and you don't like it. Maybe you should think twice about your scoring system?"

"What if I tell you you're easily a 9?" Draco asked and Hermione found herself gaping at him, blinking rapidly. He smirked at her and put his head to one side. "Suddenly you don't seem quite so upset by our scoring system..."

Hermione heard Ginny giggle and tried to not blush. The band announced they were taking a break and Ginny took Draco and Blaise backstage to meet them. Hermione took the few quiet minutes to sip her drink and relax. She sensed that Draco wasn't quite his usual self tonight. He was slightly quieter and not so animated.

The band came back on stage at that moment and the others a while they all sat and listened again until Blaise stood up and asked Ginny to dance. Once they were alone, Draco pulled his chair up closer to Hermione and leant close to speak over the noise of the band.

"I was right in thinking you have a thing for Theo then?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't have a thing for him. I can just appreciate his good points."

Draco splurted his drink. "Appreciate his good points? Merlin!"

"You apply such a double standard."

"How?"

"Well, it would be perfectly acceptable for you to leer over some attractive friend of mine but if I do the same to one of your friends, then you presume I must be besotted!"

"Girls can't leer like men can."

Hermione huffed at him. "You're right there!" She turned to him, wanting to change the subject. "You never did tell me what your proposition was?" she reminded him.

Draco nodded. "We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves - let's not talk business now."

"It was a business proposition?"

"Sort of," Draco raised one eyebrow. "What sort of proposition were you expecting?"

Hermione gave a little chuckle. "Anything's possible where you're involved!"

"Shall I take that as a compliment?"

"No."

Draco gave his own little laugh, that mirrored her own. "Come on, let's go," he said.

"Go where?"

"Because I'm so good at leering and a chauvinistic pig, who grades women purely on their looks; I'm going to drag you to my Penthouse without consulting you about it." Draco put his head to one side and looked intently at her. Hermione found herself staring at him. She knew she should be telling him that she didn't want to go, but that wasn't the truth. So, she just nodded at him and five minutes later, she was stepping out of the lift into the Penthouse.

**So, this turned out to be a bit of a filler chapter but it's kind of a lead up to the next chapter. Sorry there has been a few delays in posting - I'm just very busy! Someone asked if I'm going to finish this story and my answer is, of course, yes! I never leave my stories unfinished - sometimes I have to be a bit slower updating than others but my stories will always be finished. Luv all your reviews - thank you and I really mean that. Some authors would love to have as many reviews as I am very lucky to get. They are all very much appreciated. x**


	15. Connection

Hermione was automatically drawn to the large windows and as Draco made them a drink, she just stared out at the view, drinking it in. She'd actually stood here quite a lot but she was usually on her own when the Penthouse was empty. When the Penthouse was rented, it was rare for her to come up here. Sometimes, she'd felt quite lonely, staring out at the city. Running a hotel could be a lonely job, even with the support of her team and friends.

"You really love this view, don't you?" Draco asked as he came over to her.

"Yes - I'm not sure why."

Draco put his drink down. "Wait here a minute."

She watched him as he retreated to the bedroom area and when he returned he was carrying a large blanket. He walked back over and then started to unlock the large glass door.

"Let's sit on the balcony," he said and Hermione smiled.

"See - I wanted to do that but I thought you'd say it was too cold."

"It is too cold but let's do it anyway," Draco said.

Draco pushed two of the plush chairs together and they sat down before he draped the blanket over the pair of them. Hermione tucked her arms underneath, the blanket almost up to her nose and then she giggled. "Draco Malfoy - you're crazy!" she said.

"Then you must be too - you are out here with me!"

"You're just an utterly bad influence on me." She felt Draco move a little closer and put his arm around the back of her chair. She turned to look at him. "Don't even think about trying any of your moves on me, Malfoy," she warned him but she was smiling.

"I'm just trying to keep warm," Draco answered, also smiling.

"So, what is your proposition then?"

"I told you it's business."

"I don't care - we may as well discuss it while we have the opportunity."

Draco bit his lip which made Hermione stare at him. He seemed a little hesitant. "Do you promise not to refuse, before you've properly considered it?"

"Of course."

"You might not like the sound of it."

"Draco - just get on with it, will you?"

"Well, I hope it will be mutually beneficial."

"As long as it doesn't involve me pretending to be your girlfriend for any longer!" Hermione joked but the wide smile was wiped off her face as Draco narrowed his eyes and drew back a little. "I sincerely hope you're joking!" she said but he just gave her a meek, lop sided grin.

"Do you still want to hear it?" he asked. Hermione sighed and then nodded slowly.

"Well, I sponsor this organization and they could always do with some free publicity. I was wondering if you'd be willing to let them host a fund raising event at the hotel?"

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "Of course I would but that isn't the end of it, is it?"

"No." Draco bit his lip and smirked again, like a naughty school boy. "My idea is that you host the event for them, they raise a bit of money and promote themselves, with my help." He paused. "I also thought that we could use the event to bring the hotel and its facilities to everyone's attention."

"I wouldn't want to use a charity event to promote the hotel."

"No - my idea is that Silver does a feature on the event and then a follow up feature on the hotel."

Hermione nodded slowly. "This all sounds like a very good idea so far..."

Draco grinned again. "If we run a feature on the hotel then it's going to hold the reader's attention for a few minutes at the most. If we run a little mini series of articles that follows the Manager of the hotel over the course of a few weeks, seeing what she does on a day to day basis, then it's going to get people involved and interested."

Hermione twisted her lips. "Okay - I'm not sure how I feel about being followed around and, to be honest, a lot of what I do isn't particularly exciting..."

"It'll be exciting enough - don't tell me you go a week without some sort of mini drama occurring?"

"Well that depends on who is renting the Penthouse!" Hermione quipped and then grinned at Draco who sniggered.

"Touché!" he said. "How's it sounding so far?"

"It sounds good - so where does the part that I have to be your fake girlfriend come in?"

"What if the mini series of features was not only about the Manager of the best Wizarding hotel in London, but also about the owner of the magazine's girlfriend? Every reader who gets hooked on these articles, is helping my magazine. If they like the magazine, then they may read our other publications..."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I suppose it might grab people's interest..."

"The final article can include me as well - they can see us together and how we make our busy lives and our amazing love life fit together..."

"Bloody hell!" Hermione exclaimed at his description.

Draco ignored her and continued. "I told you before that my girlfriend being Manager of the The Harmony does nothing but make me look better. More professional - stable and reliable. I know it sounds like I'll be using you, and I will be, but the hotel will hopefully benefit from it - as well as the charity." He raised both eyebrows, awaiting her reaction.

"This would all still work if we didn't pretend to be going out, wouldn't it? You could still run the features?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but people always love a romance and it will get them hooked." Draco shrugged. "You're right - we could run it without the relationship part - I just think it will grab the readers interest."

"This is different to me pretending to be your girlfriend for a dinner event or the weekend. My friends and family are going to read these articles - we'd have to pretend all the time or they'd know it wasn't true," Hermione said. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that."

Draco leant back in the chair, pushing the blanket off slightly and gazing upwards into the clear sky overhead. "I know - it will be more difficult. If you don't want to do it - I promise not to throw a tantrum," he smirked but didn't turn to look at her. "But, let's face it, it's not much of a move from what we're doing already. I mean, while I'm staying here, we're together loads anyway." He gave a deep chuckle. "Instead of longing to kiss me all the time; you'll actually be able to do it!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "As your girlfriend don't I also have the right to slap your face if you annoy me?"

"Ha! No!"

"And, for the record, I don't spend my time longing to kiss you."

"I don't expect you to admit to it."

"Just how much do you love yourself?" Hermione asked him.

"So, do we have a deal?" Draco asked, turning to look at her.

"I'll need to sleep on it."

"Why?"

"Why not? What's the hurry?"

Draco leant closer. "The sooner you agree, the sooner the kissing can start..."

Hermione sighed loudly. "If you're trying to encourage me then that isn't going to help."

Draco laughed. "Think about it and let me know."

They sat in silence for a while, Draco shuffling closer again. Hermione tried to not let his little show of affection get to her, but it was difficult. He had a presence that was really hard to ignore. Something popped into her head and she spoke suddenly.

"9?"

"Yeh - what about it?"

"9?" she repeated. "Was that you flattering me so that I'd agree to your little idea?"

"Don't you think you deserve a 9?"

"I don't think that you think I do..." Hermione frowned, confused by her own words and Draco chuckled again.

"Strangely, I know what you mean," he turned properly towards her, so that his body was facing her as well. "And also strangely, I do think that you do." He laughed at his play on words. Hermione found herself giggling.

"You do think that I do? I do what?" she laughed. "What were we talking about?"

"I don't think I know!" Draco laughed as well. Hermione gave an involuntary shiver. "Are you too cold - shall we go inside?" he asked.

"I should go home."

"Why? It's your day off tomorrow."

Hermione turned to face him. "How do you know?"

"You'd be surprised what I know," Draco tapped the side of his nose. "Nothing gets past me."

"Well, I might have to pop in anyway..."

"You work too hard."

"So do you!"

"Not as much as you do - I always try and give myself a break every few days. That way, when I go back I'm refreshed. You should try it sometime - it's called relaxing." Draco glanced sideways at her with a superior look on his face.

"I'm relaxed right now."

"So, why are you insisting on rushing off then?"

"It's past midnight! I'd hardly call that rushing off!" Hermione pulled the blanket up as a the wind wiped round them.

"Come on - we're going inside!" Draco pulled her to standing and they went back inside. Hermione was shivering but it made her giggle.

"I didn't realise I was this cold!" she said, giving another shudder. "Brrrrr!"

Draco grinned at her and went over to put the fire on. It wasn't a real fire; it was a stylish, modern looking one but it glowed red and gave out a blast of heat. Hermione went to stand by it, shuffling around.

"I think I may have caught pneumonia!"

"What's pneumonia?"

Hermione sighed. "Sometimes I dislike having friends who are wizards and have no idea about Muggle stuff!"

"Friends? Am I falling into that category?" Draco raised both eyebrows and smirked at her.

She stared back at him and hesitated before she answered him. She'd said it without thinking so did that mean it was true? She held his gaze and then nodded.

"I suppose so, but I don't think you_ fell_ into the category - I think you _forced_ your way in!" She smirked at him and he smirked right back, his eyes dancing. Hermione, totally out of the blue, felt a little rush of emotion, a tingling, exhilarating feeling. This time the feeling had nothing to do with Draco's attractiveness. He could have been wearing a paper bag over his head and she would have still have felt it, because it was about the two of them forming a connection. She really enjoyed his company and she knew that he enjoyed hers. They seemed to bounce of one another, always just on the edge of conflict but somehow managing to not quite fall into it and to get along instead.

"You should stay," Draco said, simply and Hermione stared at him.

"Stay?"

"Stay here."

Hermione took a breath, trying not to look shocked. "There's no need - it's no trouble. I just apparate straight home..." She moved away from the fire and looked around for her coat. "Talking of which, it really is time that I go."

"I have a spare room and it's cold and dark outside..." Draco stood up and took a step towards her.

"I don't have to go outside..."

"You know what I mean!"

"If anyone found out I'd stayed here in the Penthouse with a hotel guest..."

"Who's going to find out? And anyway it's all above board - you'll be in the guest room."

"I know. I just don't think it's a good idea."

"I want you to stay." Draco said these five words so quietly that Hermione had to strain her ears to hear him. He looked down at his feet and Hermione felt the tingle again. Merlin! He could influence her so easily...

"How am I supposed to refuse when you say things like that?" she said and she watched him as his eyes lifted to look at her from under his fringe. His lips curved a little at the edges and in that moment she knew that whatever else may come from his stay at her hotel, she had definitely gained a friend. He was an annoying, rebellious and sometimes obnoxious man with an ego that anyone would struggle to carry around with them, but he'd let her see the other side of him. The funny, caring and slightly vulnerable side and she really liked it. She really, really liked it. So, here she was about to break another rule because of him. "I'll stay," she said.

Draco smiled at her - a lovely, dazzling smile that made the tingles come back. "Great. In that case - how about I make us a hot drink?"

Draco headed towards the kitchen but before he'd got past the sofa, Hermione spoke again.

"There is a problem," she said. Her heart was beating a little quicker than usual because she was about to say something, albeit jokingly, that she would never have dreamed she'd say to Draco Malfoy. Somehow she wanted to say it though - she couldn't let him have the upper hand in everything and she wanted to see how he would handle it.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"I don't have anything to sleep in." Hermione made sure she paused and casually picked up a magazine from the coffee table. She flicked through it, not glancing at Draco. "I suppose I could sleep naked and just use one of the hotel robes in the morning?" Now she looked up from the magazine, seemingly innocently and watched Draco's reaction.

He was smirking again, but his eyes had widened in his face. He looked her up and down before putting his head to one side, as if he was analyzing her. "I suppose you could do that," he said.

She had so wanted to remain in control of herself but with a sudden splutter, a chuckle burst out of her and she closed the magazine. "Your face was a picture!" she said, with another giggle.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Because I'm a gentleman, I'll lend you a shirt to sleep in," he said but she saw him grinning widely as he walked over to the kitchen.

**Mmm...I know I'm probably driving you crazy waiting for something to happen but this teasing, fliring affection is great to write and I hope you think it's great to read. x**


	16. A new tune?

Hermione knew it was late as soon as she woke. She didn't know how she knew but somehow the light through the edge of the curtain, told her it was. Considering this was a guest bed, it was surprisingly comfortable and she'd slept really well. It was long time since she'd laid in like this.

She slid out of bed and looked down at the shirt she was wearing. It was huge on her, almost down to her knees and she'd had to roll the arms up several times. She gave a little smile. She was sure this wasn't the look Draco had been imaging when he'd lent it to her! She could imagine that the women he usually let wear his shirts would look amazing in them. She took a sniff, guiltily. It smelt lovely though.

She slipped on the robe that was on the back of the door and walked towards the main living area. Draco was in the kitchen area, also dressed in a robe, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," Hermione said.

"Good morning," Draco answered, pouring her a drink, without asking if she wanted one. He pushed it towards her. "I see you went for the robe then?"

Hermione looked down at herself. "Yes?"

"Did you go for the naked underneath choice in the end?" Draco gave another glance at her, as if he could tell just by looking at her robe.

"Did you?" Hermione came back at him quickly and he chuckled, waving a pyjama covered leg at her from around the counter.

"I'm perfectly decent," he said.

"You wouldn't say that if you could see your hair!" Hermione teased him. It wasn't true actually, his hair looked sexily dishevelled and he had just a touch of stubble around his chin.

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Get lost, Granger."

"Now that's no way to speak to your guest."

"Actually, I'm your guest, so get lost, Granger." Draco grinned at her and took a swig of his drink.

Again, Hermione found herself giggling again and wondered how they had fallen into this gentle, amusing, teasing relationship.

"Have you slept on it?" Draco asked.

"What?"

"My proposition?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You could give me a chance to wake up!"

"Come with me," Draco walked round the counter and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her across the room to the piano. He pushed her down onto the stool and then sat down himself. Without any music, he gently touched the keys, the notes light and smooth. Hermione watched his fingers, fascinated. The tune was sweet, the notes uplifting and Draco glanced over at her as he played.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's lovely."

"It's an original tune - written by one of the girls who the charity help. She's only eleven."

Hermione turned to face him. "Eleven? And she wrote that?"

Draco nodded. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

"It was beautiful! So that's what the charity does?"

"Yes. My piano teacher was lamenting one day that wizard children aren't encouraged to play instruments like Muggle children. As soon as they hit eleven and get their magic, they're so enraptured with being able to do it that their interests in anything else fade. Well, she got me thinking because that was what I did, so I decided to do something about it."

Hermione's eyes widened in her face. "_You_ set the charity up? I didn't realise."

"Shocking isn't it?" Draco smiled at her. "We give free music lessons to children and also some adults who might not have the opportunity. We encourage everyone to try and write some music of their own, at whatever level they're at. This event is open to anyone who has written an original piece of music. They perform it at the open evening and then a panel of judges choose the winning one."

"It's a brilliant idea!" Hermione nodded her head "What's the charity called?"

Draco stopped playing and looked down at the keys. "I named it before a long time ago..." He glanced up at her and she smiled at him, sensing his hesitation and wondering why.

"Go on," she prompted him.

"It's called Perfect Harmony."

Hermione stared at Draco, who seemed a little embarrassed. The little tingling affection, she'd felt last night returned. There was something about him when he wasn't quite as arrogant as usual that made her melt. He seemed slightly bashful about his charity venture, but all it did was remind Hermione why she was beginning to like him.

She reached over and placed her hand over his and she saw the expression on his face change. "I suppose it would only be right that the Harmony Hotel hosts an event for a group called Perfect Harmony," she said and they smiled at one another. Where their hands touched, Hermione could feel a warmth spreading and then Draco reached over and took her other hand in his and the warmth was doubled.

He gently opened her fingers, linking his with hers, looking down at their joined hands. He then lifted both their arms, shuffling closer on the seat before placing Hermione's hands around his waist. He lifted his eyes so that they held hers again and now Hermione could feel her heart pounding.

In the bar, she had willingly given in to him, but then she'd been giving in to his allure, his charisma, the way he made he made her relax and enjoy herself. It had been sensual and exciting and she couldn't deny that she was a more than willing participant.

This was different. Yes, he was attractive, appealing and fascinating. His hair was a mess, his face not as well groomed as usual but he had an inbuilt magnetism that made being close to him compelling. The problem was that this was now combined with Hermione's growing feelings for him. Her affection for him was growing daily and that terrified her far more than the sexual attraction.

It wasn't until she saw Draco's eyes deepen in colour that she felt the butterflies explode in her stomach. His expression was intense, his hands still joined with hers on his waist, their faces just inches apart. It was an incredible feeling, like a revelation as they just drank each other in.

She felt Draco let go of her hands and then slip his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. His aroma swept over her, making her want to inhale deeply.

Hermione moved her hands slowly around to Draco's back and as she did so, he reached over and closed the piano lid, grabbed her around the waist and standing up, he lifted her to sit on the top. Hermione felt another explosion in her stomach like a firework going off but all she could do was continue to stare at Draco, drinking him in hungrily.

Draco reached out and cupped her face with one hand, his eyes now so deep, they were almost black. His hand was gentle and warm and she leant into it. He slid it around her neck, under her hair and Hermione couldn't stand any further anticipation. She reached up and pulled his lips onto hers but Draco pulled back, just gently touching her lips with his own.

He gave a little nip of her lower lip then a searingly hot sweep of both of her lips with his own. Hermione responded, moving her mouth against his and then Draco pulled away again to trace a line of tiny kisses from one corner of her mouth to the other. By the time he'd repeated this a few times, Hermione was a swirling, tingling mass of feelings and her entire being was focused totally on Draco.

He slid his hand further under her hair and pressed his lips to hers more firmly. Hermione's lips parted and Draco moved his against them, deep and warm and smooth. She felt his hand tighten on her waist and he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring her lips. Hermione was now clinging to his robe, grasping at his shoulders as the intensity of their kiss began to make her shudder.

He tasted of mint, his mouth was sweet, his hair gently tickling her face, his warm hand on her neck. She was drowning but it was a slow, deep and intoxicating feeling and she responded to him eagerly. Her head was spinning, she felt as if she was floating and the sweeping, excitement just continued to mount, slowly but easily, her trembling increasing as their tongues danced together.

She gasped into his mouth as a wave of pure longing hit her and Draco leant her backwards, supporting her weight as he continued his exploration. Her senses were dancing, as the craving deepened into something else. Something that made her feel weak with its force.

Suddenly, Draco stepped away. He almost turned away from her, running his hand through his hair. She stared at him, blinking rapidly, trying to steady her breathing. She watched him, concerned by his reaction.

"Draco?"

He looked over at her and she was pleased to see a gentleness in his eyes. "Yes, Hermione?" he answered.

"Are you okay?"

"I wasn't expecting that to happen."

Hermione bit her lip, not quite sure what he meant. She must have been showing her concern on her face because the next moment he was right next to her again. He slipped his arms around her again and she searched his face, wondering what was happening. She felt herself being lifted from the piano, Draco holding her entire weight so that she had no choice but to cling to him. He stepped away from the piano, turning round and then he lowered her to the floor before leaning over and pulling her into a hug.

She hugged him back, feeling almost tearful and not really understanding why. She had no idea how long they stood like this but she just let herself sink into him and switched her mind off.

As she got dressed, after they'd had breakfast, her mind ran over the events of this morning and she had to lower herself onto the bed for a moment. Was it possible to feel like this so suddenly? Had she been feeling like this but not admitting to it? It was just a kiss - just a hug. Their conversation over breakfast had returned to the usual round of teasing and repartee and Hermione had agreed to Draco's proposition but Hermione knew she felt different.

The problem was that she had no idea what that meant or how to deal with it.

**Slightly shorter chapter but I wanted to break it there. Hope the kiss was worth the wait...x**


	17. Conflict

As Hermione gathered her thoughts about what was happening between her and Draco, she heard voices outside the bedroom. She cringed, worried who it might be because whoever it was, would have no trouble deducing that she'd spent the night here. It was too obvious to try and deny it. She waited a few minutes, hoping that whoever it was would leave and she wouldn't have to come out of the bedroom, but it became obvious that wasn't going to be the case, so reluctantly, Hermione stood up and opened the door, poking her head round the door frame.

She could hear the voices clearer now and the visitor was definitely female. She sighed and decided to just face whoever it was.

"Yes, Draco," the voice said. "I think it's an excellent idea."

Hermione groaned and stopped walking - Abigail! This was all she needed! As she entered the room, both Draco and Abigail turned to face her. Draco gave her a small smile but for a second, Abigail's expression was astonishment, mixed with fury. After a moment, Abigail also smiled, but it was false, like a mask.

"Good morning, Abigail," Hermione said, as casually as she could. She walked over to the kitchen and poured herself a fruit juice as if this was the most natural thing in the world. She looked over at Draco and Abigail. "Did either of you want coffee or juice?"

"Good morning, Miss Granger," Abigail answered. "I'm fine for a drink, thank you."

"Hermione."

"Of course." Abigail was just as brusque as previously. The frosty tone of her voice was obvious but as before, her actual words were chosen carefully.

"You look busy," Hermione said. "I should be going."

Draco turned and looked at her. "No - there's no need. This won't take long - I just needed some paperwork for a meeting I have later."

"It's no problem," Hermione insisted. "There are a few things I need to check out with reception..."

"It's supposed to be your day off," Draco reminded her. "We won't be long."

Abigail watched this exchange and then spoke quietly to Draco. "Actually, I was going to ask if we could finalise the packages. I have several enquiries already for the new financial year..." She glanced over at Hermione. "It won't be very interesting for Hermione to watch us discussing business!" She smiled sweetly at Hermione, who was suddenly overcome with the urge to slap her.

"We can discuss the packages at the office tomorrow. It's my day off as well," Draco answered Abigail, who's mouth set into a straight line.

"Of course - I just thought it was becoming urgent..."

"It can wait another day," Draco answered. He turned to Hermione. "I need to double check a couple of things with Ginny...is she in?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes - she should be. Can't I check what you want?"

"I think Ginny took all the room and food details?"

"Yes - I'll get her to come up," Hermione nodded.

Draco stood up. "No - it's no bother. I'll go and find her and then Abigail can take a copy of this paperwork back to the office with her."

He left via the lift and Hermione wished adamantly that she'd left before he had. She searched for something to say.

"How long have you worked for Draco?" she asked, forcing a smile onto her face.

Abigail leant back in her chair and turned to look at Hermione slowly. "A while," she said and her eyes were challenging. Hermione didn't like it and she just nodded.

"You obviously enjoy your job."

"I love working for Draco - he's rich, intelligent and handsome. Who wouldn't?" Again the answer was a lazy drawl. Very different to her usual brusque manner. Suddenly Abigail stood up and walked over to Hermione who stared at her, surprised. "I think I will have a glass of juice."

Hermione nodded and poured another glass. Abigail drank it whilst looking at Hermione over the top of it. Hermione began to feel very unsettled and turned away.

"You're feeling awkward, aren't you?" Abigail's words made Hermione turn back again.

"Sorry?"

"I bet you're wondering why I don't feel awkward."

Hermione frowned. "I'm not following you."

"You're just another one."

"Another what?"

"Do you have any idea how many times I've been in this situation?" Abigail put her glass down and leant forward. "I turn up, at Draco's request , for a business reason and when I get to his house, or in this case, the hotel, a women emerges from the bedroom."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I'm not sure what you're implying, but I think you'll find it's none of your business."

Abigail sighed, dramatically. "I'm not 'implying' anything. I'm saying that you spent the night with him and now I'm here you don't know whether to feel awkward or superior."

Hermione felt her anger rising with this horrible women."I don't feel either of those things, actually! I think it would be wise if we end this conversation right now."

"Actually, I think it's very important that I say this," Abigail straightened her back. "Draco has his choice of women - he spends the night with them and then they're gone the next week."

"You're point being?" Hermione asked.

"My point is that you shouldn't read anything into this. With Draco, it's easy come, easy go." Abigail stepped backwards and waved her arm around the room. "You might think you're important, being Manager of this hotel and the 'famous' Hermione Granger but believe me, that won't be how Draco thinks. Draco's conquests are numerous but I've seen them all left behind... and I'm still here."

Hermione glared venomously at the hateful women in front of her. "Why is this beginning to sound like a threat?"

Abigail raised her eyebrows. "Not a threat - I'm just putting you in the picture."

"Really?" Hermione lowered her voice. "Maybe I should put you in the picture?" She was angry and she walked round the counter to face Abigail. "It's none of your business what Draco and I do. You're his employee - his P.A. - that's all. Also, I don't need the low down on Draco. I've known him far longer than you have." Hermione looked towards the lift. "Funny how you're attitude is so different once Draco is out of the room. I must bring our conversation to his attention."

Abigail raised one elegant eyebrow. "He won't believe you. He trusts me."

"How long have you been in love with him?" Hermione asked, directly and challengingly.

Abigail didn't flinch but there was a slight hesitation before she answered. "We have a working relationship."

"So why all the hate for his girlfriends?"

"You're not his girlfriend."

"You wouldn't like it one little bit if I was, would you?"

"At least he has respect for me," Abigail sneered as she said this. "I least I have respect for myself." She looked Hermione up and down in a way that made Hermione's blood boil. Hermione clenched her fists and tried to not rise to the bait. Her 'deal' with Draco about being his fake girlfriend for a while, sprang into her mind and she couldn't help but smile. Maybe it was time to start the pretence?

"Well, he's off the market so you can stop trying to impress him."

She watched as Abigail's face tightened. "Off the market?"

"Yes."

"What do you mean?"

Hermione smirked. "You really have got it bad haven't you? He's off the market because he's with me."

Abigail gave a sniff. "With you?"

"Yes - so you'd better stick to being his P.A. and nothing else."

"Since when?"

"That's none of your business," Hermione looked her up and down. "I'm going. Tell Draco I'll catch up with him later." She tried to appear calm but she now realised that she really needed to find Draco before he walked back in so that she could tell him that she'd started the lie about them already. She turned away from Abigail and started to walk towards the lift but Abigail's voice stopped her.

"He's bloody good, isn't he?"

Hermione halted her steps but didn't turn around. Abigail spoke again.

"Once tasted, never forgotten - I'm very much looking forward to the next time but don't worry, I'll wait until he's finished with his latest, meaningless fling. Oh - that would be you wouldn't it?"

It didn't take a genius to understand what Abigail was saying and it made Hermione feel slightly nauseous. She was saying that she and Draco had slept together. Although Hermione had already wondered about this, it wasn't pleasant to hear Abigail saying it. She took a deep, steadying breath, because it was obvious that Abigail was being antagonistic on purpose. She might even be making it up.

Hermione turned back to face her. She didn't really have a vindictive side but she wasn't a walk over and this girl was foul. She pinned a smile on her face, hoping it looked as false and cold as Abigail's did. "I'm sure Draco would be happy to hear that you approve of his 'techniques'." Hermione used the same, vague phrasing as Abigail had on purpose. Somehow it sounded dirtier that way! "It's a pity that he obviously didn't think the same about you."

"What do you mean?" Abigail's tone was icy now, her eyes narrow. "I keep telling you that I'm the only one he chooses to keep around. Only one of us will still be in his life in three months and it won't be you."

Hermione walked closer and nodded. "Well, it would seem to me that you were obviously lacking in the bedroom department as he doesn't seem in any hurry to repeat the experience, does he? It would seem that you're once tasted and completely forgotten!"

"All sweetness and light in front of him, aren't you, Granger? But this is the real you isn't it? Bitchy, sour faced and bitter. He'll see through you soon ..."

There was a cough and both women turned to see Draco standing by the lift. He was staring at them, the paperwork in his hand.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

Hermione saw a look of horror pass across Abigail's face but she was glad Draco had found them arguing. She, unlike Draco's utterly nasty P.A., had nothing to hide.

"No - we were just discussing how Hermione deals with some of the more unpleasant hotel guests," Abigail answered. She had the sickly smile back on her face and she walked over towards Draco, holding her hand out. "Are those the signed forms?"

Draco didn't pass them to her and he was looking over her head at Hermione. "I hope I wasn't one of the unpleasant hotel guests you were discussing?"

Abigail gave a laugh but Hermione just walked over to the pair of them. Abigail was twittering on.

"Shall I take those, Draco. I'll then schedule us a meeting for tomorrow to discuss the packages..."

Draco ignored her and looked at Hermione. "Are you going?"

Hermione nodded. "Just until Abigail has gone," she walked past them and she could almost feel the relief from Abigail. Hermione couldn't help but gloat a little because the girls relief was premature. She stopped and turned back to Draco. "I can't bear to be in the same room as her any longer. She's a conniving, foul mouthed little bitch who wants you for herself and is as jealous as hell that we're now together. She needs to go - and I don't just mean from the penthouse."

She didn't glance back, pressed the button to the lift and stepped in.


	18. Not a new chapter

Hi everyone,

Sorry this isn't a chapter but I thought I needed to let everyone know why I haven't been updating as lots of you have asked me.

I'm having a few medical problems which are aggravated by using the laptop so I am reducing my time spent on it, as a precaution.

Hopefully, I will be sorted soon and can get back to the story.

Thanks,

Hesaluti

_**ps While you're waiting for me, check out a great story by someone I am beta for - Unforgiveable by Estrunk. It's a great plot, written exceptionally well and a bit 'meatier' than my stories. Check it out and leave a review. H x**_


	19. Ups and downs

Hermione sat down heavily at her desk and put her head in her hands. Why had she let Abigail get to her? She'd left with a flourish but she knew she'd acted childishly instead of rising above it. She wasn't in the least bit surprised when the door opened and Draco stepped in.

She held her hand up in surrender. "Before you start, I know I was out of order. That girl just has the ability to wind me up..."

Draco interrupted. "What exactly happened?"

"I'd rather not relive it."

"Hermione, my P.A. is in tears upstairs."

"Crocodile tears."

"What? What are you talking about?" Draco demanded.

"It's a Muggle saying - it means they're not real tears," Hermione explained, in an irritated voice.

"Well, they look real to me."

Hermione sighed resignedly. "Yeah, well they would, wouldn't they? She's a really good actress."

Draco shook his head. "I can't believe she's like you say. She's just such a good employee, always willing to work over, always trying to be helpful and capable..."

"Because she wants you!" Hermione pointed out impatiently. She then glared at him. "What I should have said is she wants you..._again_!"

Draco gave a deep sigh. "I can't fire her, Hermione. She's indispensible and she's done nothing wrong."

"Then our deal is off," Hermione picked up a quill and looked at the pile of parchment on her desk. "I need to get on with some work."

Draco leant over the desk. "The deal can't be off, Hermione."

"Well, it is."

"It can't be - this is my business, I need you to be with me when I entertain my customers at your hotel."

Hermione looked up at him. "I thought Abigail was the indispensible one? Get her to pose as your fake girlfriend, I'm sure she'd be more than willing."

"They've already met you, I can't do that."

Hermione glared at him. "Do you know what? I don't care! I don't care if it inconveniences you or if you look like you've been dumped. I thought we were friends but obviously I was wrong."

Draco glared back. "So, because we're friends, you now think you can demand that I fire my staff?! How would you feel if started telling you who to hire and fire?"

"Well I'd like to think I'd understand if one of them was behaving the way Abigail is!" Hermione snapped at him.

"I can't and won't fire her but I will speak to her about the way she is treating you, if you tell me what she said," Draco offered.

Hermione sighed. "Thanks," she said, resignedly.

"So the deal's back on?"

"No."

"Hermione!"

"She won't change, Draco," Hermione put her quill down. "She'll tell you she will but she won't."

"How about I make sure you two don't have anything to do with one another?" Draco suggested.

Hermione twisted her lips at him. "You know that's impossible and it isn't the point."

Draco leant over again. "So what is the point?" he said, his voice sounded frustrated.

"The point is that you're just happy to let her treat me like that as long as it doesn't mess up your business dealings," Hermione challenged him. Draco held her eyes for the longest moment.

"Okay - it is unacceptable if she is upsetting you like this. If you insist that I fire her, then I will but only after our event," Draco said. "And I need you to help me think of a legitimate reason because I can't just fire her because you and her don't get along." His face was set, his lips a line on his face. Hermione gulped, totally surprised by his sudden agreement.

Hermione held his gaze for a moment and then groaned, looking away. "No," she muttered. She hated Abigail - detested her in fact, but Draco was right. Demanding that she get fired when she hadn't done anything professionally wrong was just behaving as vindictively as Abigail.

"No?" Draco asked. "No, that isn't acceptable?"

"No," Hermione repeated. "You don't have to fire her." She saw relief wash over Draco's face. "Just keep her away from me, right?"

"I can't keep up with you!" Draco said, irritably.

"The feeling is mutual," Hermione grumbled.

"What _exactly_ did she say to you?" Draco asked.

"She told me I was a slut for sleeping with you and that she'd still be around when I'm just a notch on your bedpost."

"She called you a slut?!" Draco sounded shocked.

"No - she didn't use the word but that's exactly what she meant."

"Why did she think you had slept with me?"

Hermione sighed again. "I don't know! Maybe the fact that I've obviously stayed all night?" Hermione paused for effect. "Oh and that I told her we were dating."

Draco raised both eyebrows. "You told her we were dating?"

"I thought that's what you wanted?"

"Well, it is but I didn't know that we were announcing it immediately."

Hermione huffed. "Whatever! Go and tell her I was lying because I'm totally besotted with you but you're not interested. I'll just go along with it."

Draco rolled his eyes. "For Merlin's sake, Hermione!"

"Just keep her out of my way or I won't be responsible for my actions."

"She'll be there at the customer evening."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Is that necessary?"

"She's organised it - I don't even know some of the arrangements."

"Fine!" Hermione returned to her work. She could see Draco hesitating for a moment before he turned and left the room.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''

"Where is the bitch?" Ginny asked as they entered the nightclub.

"Sshh!" Hermione hissed. "I think some of the customers are already here." She smiled at a man to her left who smiled back.

"I can't believe Draco is allowing her to be here."

Hermione took Ginny's arm. "Thanks for supporting me, Ginny but I need to try and forget about it or I'm likely to Avada Kadavra her." A young woman standing by the door looked over at them, a look of shock on her face, so Hermione pinned the false smile back on. "It's one of our cocktails," she improvised and she heard Ginny chuckle next to her.

They moved away quickly but Ginny was giggling. "Can you imagine her asking one of the barmen for an Avada Kadavra?" she asked. "Hilarious!"

Hermione couldn't help but join in her friends frivolity and she gave a small laugh. "I think the less I speak tonight, the better it will be!"

"I think that's always a good theory for you to work with," Draco's voice said from behind her and Hermione turned to face him, her eyebrows raised.

"Very funny, Malfoy."

"Darling," Draco said.

"What?"

"Don't you mean - very funny, darling?" he asked.

Hermione pulled a face. "Yeah, whatever you say, sweetheart!" Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

Draco raised one eyebrow. "I think you need a drink."

"I think I need twenty," Hermione said and Ginny chuckled.

"It's going to be an interesting evening," she said.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '

Hermione introduced the band as they came on stage and then walked back towards where Draco was standing with Stefan and Lynette, whom she had already been reintroduced to. Draco smiled at her as she approached and she managed to smile back.

"The more I see of this hotel, the better!" Stefan said. "I was telling Nicholas about it when I met him the other day - he often has clients he needs to find a decent hotel for. He's also very interested in your Grade A advertising package, Draco - he's getting a bad deal at the moment."

"Not another unhappy Blake customer?"

"Yes, I think so."

Hermione asked Lynette a few questions to engage her in conversation before wondering around the room again, making sure everyone was happy and that the staff were managing. It all appeared to be running smoothly. She immediately regretted this thought when she heard a voice behind her.

"Well, it would seem I'm still here, wouldn't it?"

Hermione took a deep steadying breath and turned to face Abigail who was standing behind her, holding a clipboard. She looked very different to normal, her hair piled high on her head, her face beautifully made up and she wore a low cut, tight fitting dress. Hermione wanted to think she looked awful but the truth was, she didn't. She looked amazing.

"I think it's best we avoid each other." Hermione went to turn away but Abigail grabbed her arm.

"I think it's best you step aside gracefully, while you still can."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "What the hell does that mean?"

Abigail blinked innocently. "Well, it would be better for you if you can leave Draco rather than the other way around."

"So that he can sweep you off your feet and sail off into the sunset with you?" Hermione shook her head. "You really think that's what is going to happen?"

"After tonight, yes I do."

"After tonight?"

"This!" Abigail waved her free arm around the room. "This is all down to me and if it goes as well, as I expect it to, I think Draco might finally realise just how much he needs me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Forgive me for pointing out the obvious but isn't this the nightclub in the hotel that I manage? And aren't the guests all staying in that very same hotel overnight?"

"Ladies," Draco's voice interrupted them and Hermione turned to face him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, great." Hermione turned away. "I'm having the time of my life."

"Hermione..."

"The band have finished, I'm going to speak to them," Hermione walked away, before her bubbling anger overcame her. Never again would she be in the same room as that woman!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''

The evening had gone well. Draco was at his most charming and the smile hadn't left his face, so Hermione guessed he was pleased with the results. She'd not enjoyed herself at all, in main due to Abigail. She'd felt her eyes on her several times but she'd just ignored her. At one point, Ginny and her seemed to be engaged in some sort of heated discussion but Blaise dragged Ginny away.

Hermione made sure that reception dealt with all the guests who were staying overnight before she returned to the nightclub. It was empty now, the lights were on and the staff were clearing away. The only people left were Draco, Blaise, Ginny and Abigail. Hermione took one last calming breath and walked over to them.

"Well, it think it went well," she said.

Draco grabbed her into a hug. "Well!? It was brilliant! Exactly what I wanted - better in fact."

Hermione couldn't help but grin at his exuberance. "I'm glad you're pleased." She knew Abigail was watching their exchange but she ignored her.

"We're off now - I've left the keys with Baz to lock up," Ginny said. Hermione said goodnight to her and Blaise and then turned back to Draco.

"Abigail just needs me for a few minutes," Draco said. "You don't have to wait. Thanks again."

Hermione stared at him. "I don't mind waiting."

"There's no need."

She raised one eyebrow. "I'd like to say goodnight properly," she said, her voice laced with meaning. She saw realisation dawn on Draco's face and he turned to Abigail.

"Let's meet in the morning instead," he said. Abigail's face froze over, her eyes narrowing.

"If you think that's best," she said.

"Yes - that will be fine," Draco nodded. "Thank you for all your hard work."

Abigail nodded briskly and then left without another word. Hermione waited until the door shut behind her before she sank into the nearest chair, feeling a sudden wave of exhaustion.

"I can never do that again!"

"Do what again?"

"Be in the same room as her."

She felt Draco take her hand and pull her back to standing. "Come on," he said. She looked at him questioningly. "Stay at the Penthouse tonight," he said.

"Oh, no...I don't think..."

"What's wrong with a girl staying at her boyfriends place?" Draco asked. "It's official now - we need to keep up the pretence."

Hermione looked at him but she hadn't the energy to argue.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When she awoke the next morning, she found Draco out on the balcony. It was a bright, warm day and she stepped out to joined him.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning."

"I thought I was an early riser but you always seem to beat me."

"The early bird get's the worm...that's right isn't it?"

"Draco Malfoy is now quoting Muggle sayings to me?"

"Thanks for last night it went really well," Draco said. He was still gazing out over the city and Hermione looked at him, something about his tone making her apprehensive.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Draco turned to look at her. "Nothing. What would you like for breakfast?"

"I'll have a nice slice of the truth, please," Hermione answered and she folded her arms across her chest. Draco stared at her and then sighed.

"I don't like that you know me this well," he said. "Something has happened at Silver in New York."

"What?"

"Well, the guy I have running it for me, Chris Tennant, has disappeared. He literally has a free range on everything over there - I leave it entirely to him. He hasn't turned in for a week, no-one can find him - the place is in turmoil."

"You have to go there?" Hermione asked. She already knew the answer and she didn't like it.

"Yeah - obviously I need to make sure we put someone else in place until we can sort it out but I'd also like to find out what's happened to him. I've known him for years, Hermione - he's an old friend as well as an employee."

"Then of course you should go - I can help with the charity thing if that's a problem," she nodded. She didn't want him to go, but she understood entirely that he had to. Still, something about Draco's tone didn't seem right. He couldn't be that bothered about having to leave for a while, could he? "What else?" she asked.

Draco sat down on one of the chairs and pulled her arm so that she sat down next to him. "I have to take Abigail with me." Hermione blinked rapidly, her heart pounding. No wonder he didn't want to tell her that! Draco spoke again. "I know you won't like it but I need her to sort out the office stuff while I help find Chris. No-one else can do it, Hermione. She knows how everything runs..." He stopped speaking and looked down at his hands and Hermione felt sorry for him.

"Okay," she said. It wasn't okay - it would never be okay but Draco really didn't need her creating a fuss. He looked over at her.

"Okay?" he repeated. "Is that it? You're not going to hex me?"

Hermione gave a small giggle. "Of course not."

"I thought you'd be screaming mad at me."

Hermione sighed. "Am I really that bad?"

"No, you're not bad at all." Draco turned back to look at her. "What did she say to you last night?"

"Don't worry about it - I handled it."

"Now I'd like a slice of truth, please," Draco said and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"She told me to step aside gracefully, while I still can."

She saw Draco's eyes widen. "What does that mean?"

"That was my reaction - she told me to get lost so that she can welcome you with open arms when you realise she's so amazing that you can no longer resist."

She saw Draco's lips twitch in amusement. "You should write romance novels - you have a lovely way of describing it."

"I think I'm the last person on earth who should write romance novels - unless it's what not to do!"

Draco laughed again. "You're funny."

"Funny amusing or funny strange?" Hermione asked.

"Both!"

She slapped his arm but smiled. "Go and sort out New York and I hope you find your friend."

"Thanks."

Hermione bit her lip, wanting to say something but feeling unsure about it. As she hesitated, Draco was staring at her and she glanced at him.

"Go on - spit it out," he instructed her.

"Now you know me too well!"

"I can tell you want to say something."

Hermione bit her lip again. "Well...I just wanted to say...I mean...I know you have to go and I even understand why you have to take her," she couldn't bring herself to say Abigail's name. "But...well...I know I have no right to ask you...but..." Hermione sighed and put her head in her hands. "This is too hard! Just forget I said anything!"

Draco gave a deep chuckle. "Well, actually, you haven't said anything yet...at least anything I can understand."

Hermione looked up at him. "I know this is all an act," she waved her hand between them. "I can't really ask you...but...well...I hate that she has to go with you and...I'd be upset...I can't bear to think about the two of you..."

She saw Draco's expression change and stopped speaking. She took a deep breath and blinked at him. Draco's eyes had softened and he was gazing at her in a way she hadn't seen before.

"Is my pretend girlfriend asking me to be a well behaved pretend boyfriend while I'm away from her?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged, embarrassed. "I don't know what I mean, really..."

Draco took both her hands in his and leant close, making a tingle run up her spine. "Why doesn't my real friend just ask me to stay her real friend while I'm away instead?"

Hermione met his gaze now because she knew he understood what she had meant and the way he'd twisted the situation around was so thoughtful, it made her feel quite emotional. "You're too good for someone like her..." Hermione was surprised by her own words.

Draco let go of her hand and lifted it to push a strand of hair from her face. Hermione watched him intently, unable to tear her eyes away. "Yeah, I am, I'm far too good for her. In fact I'm far too good for most women..." Draco said, quietly and they smiled gently at each other, enjoying his gentle humour. "But I should tell you that, unless there just happens to be some even more gorgeous, clever, sweet, caring , talented and exceptional New York hotel manager; then I'll be hurrying back to the one I've become strangely attached to right here."

Hermione felt tears forming and desperately tried to hold them back. Draco's words were so touching that she could easily have cried on the spot. She gave a sniff but couldn't actually reply. Draco leant forward, kissed her firmly on the forehead and then stood up and stretched.

"Scrambled egg on toast?" he asked, his manner and tone back to normal and Hermione just looked up at him and nodded whilst thinking how strange it was that being given such bad news could feel so good?

**Hurray! A new chapter! I won't apologize again for the delay but I am glad to be posting again. Hope it was enjoyable. I will keep updating but maybe not quite as frequently as before until everything is sorted. Hope this fills a gap! Thanks for all your lovely messages and support. It made me feel much better. x**


	20. Messages

Hermione was sitting outside the hotel in the courtyard that the guests could use to relax. It was quiet out here and she leant back on the bench, shutting her eyes for a moment. It had been 36 hours since Draco had left for New York with a smug looking Abigail in tow. Hermione had said a brief goodbye to him in the apartment so that she didn't have to see Abigail.

She'd spent a very unproductive few hours in her office this morning, unable to concentrate properly. She come outside to try and clear her head but it wasn't working.

After a few more minutes, she went back upstairs and sat back down at her desk, pulling a ledger towards her to go over the figures again. As she worked along the columns, something caught her eye on the corner of her desk and she lifted her gaze to see a piece of parchment glowing. She reached over to it, surprised and puzzled, and lifted it up.

It was blank, so she turned it over but could still see nothing. She tried 'revelio' on it but nothing happened. Shaking her head and thinking that maybe she was going crazy, she put it down again. As she did so, words appeared on it and she quickly picked it up again.

**"Hey…hope this is working….."**

Hermione stared at the letters as they faded away, bewildered.

**"If you get this, then just use the quill I've left on the table behind your desk to reply to me. D x"**

Hermione turned around and saw a quill. She picked it up and pulled the parchment towards her. Whatever type of communication this was, she'd never seen or heard of it before. She wrote one word on the parchment.

_**"Draco?"**_

A few seconds later more words appeared.

**"Of course it's me! Who the hell else would it be?"**

Hermione grinned but shook her head at his tone. Typical Malfoy!

_**"Just checking – how did you learn how to do this?"**_

Again her letters faded and she waited for his reply.

**"Ah! Do I know a spell that you don't?!"**

Hermione could hear him saying this in her head. He'd be very happy that he knew a spell that she didn't.

**_"Looks like you do. Bet you're pleased with yourself."_**

**"Of course I am. Call yourself the brightest witch of her age?"**

_**"Well, for once I don't mind you being 'cleverer' than me. This is a great spell!"**_

**"It is! How are you?"**

Hermione bit her lip, staring at the newest words on the parchment. Draco had caught her out with his abrupt change of tone and his question. She hesitated, not sure how to answer.

"_**I'm okay. It's nice and peaceful here – no troublesome guests."**_

**"You mean boring?"**

_**"I suppose I'm missing the constant hassle and harassment."**_

**"You're missing me then?"**

Hermione smiled at the swiftly fading words. He was such an arrogant twerp sometimes!

_**"That isn't what I said."**_

**"It's what you meant."**

_**"I'm changing my mind about this form of communication - I feel aggravation may be about to invade my life again after 36 hours of peace."**_

**"Aggravation! Don't you mean joy?"**

Hermione actually laughed out loud at this. She realised she hadn't asked him about his friend yet.

_**"How is New York? Any news on your friend?"**_

**"Nothing. I'm worried to be honest."**

_**"Sorry – hope you get some news soon."**_

**"Just trying to restore some sanity to the office here. It's chaotic – I could do with your organisational skills."**

Hermione smiled at his compliment. She also smiled because he didn't mention Abigail and her organisational skills. Vindictively, Hermione hoped that she was really struggling_**! "That was a compliment – did you forget who you're communicating with?" **_she joked.

**"I can be nice….sometimes."**

Hermione wasn't sure how to reply and before she could answer, Draco wrote again.

**"So, you're not missing me then?"**

She sighed. Truth, half truth or just feed him any old answer? Without really deciding she wrote the next words.

_**"Actually, surprisingly and annoyingly, I am."**_

**"Correct answer."**

_**"Try not to let your head swell any further!**_**"** She joked again but actually, Draco's honesty was making her feel a little sad. She really was missing him. As if he could read her mood, despite her jovial reply, he wrote again.

**"I'm missing you too."**

Hermione felt a sudden swell of emotion and gulped. This was fast becoming painful. Again, Draco wrote before she could reply.

**"Too much niceness? Have I freaked you out?"**

She grabbed the quill and wrote quickly.

_**"No – not freaked. Just a bit..."**_ She paused. She had been about to write the word sad bu she wasn't sure she should tell him that. Was it too much to tell him that him being away from her made her miserable? She should probably stick to the joking and teasing.

As she tried to think of another word, the letters she'd already written started to fade and, before she could change them, they'd been sent. She bit her lip - Draco was going to wonder what she meant! She watched the parchment intently, but no message came straight back. She was just about to write again when his message popped up.

**"Just a bit? Just a bit what?"**

Hermione tried to think how to answer. Tired? No - that just made her sound like a boring workaholic. Unhappy? Miserable? Busy? She groaned - just put a word down! Any word!

**"Hermione? Are you okay?"**

She tutted at herself impatiently and for the want of finding anything more suitable she just wrote on the paper.

_**"That should have said - just a bit sad."**_

Again there was a slight delay before she got a reply.

**"Sad?"**

Hermione rubbed her forehead - what was she getting into here? She'd dug herself into a hole now so she may as well be truthful. She wrote back again.

_**"As much as I hate to admit it - I wish we were having this conversation in person,"**_ she paused just for a second and then added a lighter tone, _**"admittedly, we'd probably be shouting it at each other and threatening to hex each other at the same time..."**_

She watched the words fade, her heart thumping in her chest. It wasn't like she was confessing undying love or anything but there was no mistaking that this was more than she'd dared to admit before now. She wasn't quite sure how she'd ended up at this point in the conversation but it was too late to change it.

**"I can't wait to shout at you and threaten to hex you again."**

Draco's reply gave Hermione a small thrill. He'd replied in his typical, sarcastic but amusing manner but somehow managed to tell her he wasn't happy being away from her either. She tried to think how to reply - it needed to be in the same tone as his message had been.

_**"I think this might be the most civilised conversation we've ever had! Maybe long distance communication is the best way to go, after all?!"**_

She let the words fade, happy with her reply. When she saw Draco's reply, her mouth dropped open, her eyes widening.

**"What about the kissing? Can't do that long distance, can we?"**

She laughed again. He had the cheek of the devil.

_**"What makes you think we can do that even if you were here?"**_

**"I didn't hear you protesting too much when we did it before."**

_**"You caught me off guard."**_

**"Okay - no more kisses then."** The words popped up on the page. Before Hermione had thought of a reply he wrote again.

**"Not ever."**

And then again.

**"Never."**

She giggled at his repetition and wrote her answer.

_**"That's right - never. Glad you understand."**_

**"I'll just have to find someone else to kiss..."**

Hermione read the words still grinning. He added to his next message almost immediately.

**"Now where is Abigail when I need her..."**

Despite her feelings about his hateful P.A., Hermione started to giggle. Draco's humour could be sarcastic and cutting but nevertheless it didn't mean he wasn't funny. She laughed again, knowing he'd sent this last line purely to antagonise her and she grabbed the quill to reply.

_**"You mean she hasn't tried to jump on you already? No romantic holding hands over the office desk? I thought she wouldn't have wasted any time with me out of the way."**_

**"I've been keeping her busy."**

Hermione bit her lip - not enjoying the images his last words conjured up. Not wanting to sound possessive or jealous, she went with another humorous comment.

_**"Eurrghh!"**_

**"Ha! Not like that! Hermione Granger, you have a one track mind!"**

Hermione laughed out loud again. She knew this was all a joke but it did reassure her a little. Draco didn't seem to be trying to hide anything. She stopped and twisted her lips. She was acting like he would need to hide it from her - she had to remind herself the whole girlfriend thing was fake.

_**"I'm supposed to be working - you're disturbing me."**_ She wrote this to make sure she wasn't sounding needy but she wasn't expecting the response she got from Draco.

**"Sorry - this place is getting to me. I needed a bit of normality - I thought one of our chats might restore my sanity."**

She felt her stomach to a little flip, a little tingle running through her. His words were those of a friend, someone you really care about. Again she felt that horrible sad feeling. She knew what she wanted to write but she hesitated, the quill hovering over the paper. She knew that this conversation between them would never have happened face to face. She took a deep breath and started writing.

_**"You can disturb me from my work anytime you want to, Draco. I think I needed one of our chats as well."**_

The words faded and Hermione waited for his answer.

**"Thanks - you can expect more 'disturbances' then. Why did you need one of our chats? Is everything okay there?"**

_**"Everything is okay. It's just that the sarcastic, moaning noise I've had in my ear has suddenly gone. It's a bit too quiet."**_She laughed at her own joke and sent the message.

"**Funny aren't you, Granger? Sorry, I'm going to have to go."**

_**"Okay - no problem**_." Hermione frowned. She hoped her joke hadn't upset him. Hermione stared at the parchment, holding her breath.

**"No, Abigail...keep your hands on the desk...we can do that later..."**

He was teasing her again. She breathed a sigh of relief.

**"You still there?"** Draco's message popped up.

"_**I hate you**_." Hermione wrote.

**"No, you don't." **

She could hear him saying these three words in that deep, smooth voice of his and she smiled.

_**"No, I don't."**_ She wrote and put her quill down. She wasn't sure if that was the end of their conversation and she stared at the parchment, ready to put it to one side. Suddenly, another message appeared.

**"Hold that thought...we'll continue this later. D x"**

Hermione found herself grinning and then sighed. He was now signing his messages with his initial and a kiss? Things were going from weird to peculiar.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Blaise has heard from Draco. They haven't found his friend yet," Ginny said, as the two of them sat in the empty nightclub, checking the bookings.

"Oh, I know. It's awful, isn't it?"

"How do you know?"

Hermione looked up at her friend. "He sent me a message."

"Using that parchment and quill thing? Blaise described it to me - I've never heard of it!"

"Me neither. He now thinks he's clever because he knows a spell that we don't!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So, he contacted you?" Ginny asked, her eyes on her friends face.

"Yes."

"What about?"

Hermione stopped writing in the bookings book and looked up again. "Nothing in particular..."

"Are you avoiding the question?"

"No! Really, it wasn't about anything in particular."

Ginny raised her elegant eyebrows. "So, Draco Malfoy just sent you a message to say hi?"

"Yes."

Ginny leant forward. "Just to say hi?"

Hermione sighed. "Ginny! Just say whatever it is you're trying to say!"

Ginny sat back and folded her arms. "He likes you."

Hermione sighed loudly.

"And you like him," Ginny continued.

"I've never said I don't like him," Hermione answered.

"You know what I mean. What did he say in his message?"

"He asked if everything was okay and said it was chaotic in New York."

"And?" Ginny prompted her.

Hermione shrugged. "That was it really."

Ginny shook her head. "Did you tell him you're miserable without him?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

Hermione looked at her friend and sighed again. "Well, as you won't let it go, actually, I did tell him that I'm missing him."

"Yeah!" Ginny did a little punch in the air. "Did he say he was missing you?"

"Yes, he did."

Ginny grinned widely. "Hee! I love it."

Hermione looked intently at her friend, debating with how much to say to her. "He said he was going to message me again later." She bit her lip. "This all feels weird, Ginny."

"Of course it does - you're falling for our arch enemy!"

Hermione groaned. "I'm not falling for him!"

Ginny smirked. "Not yet."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''

She stayed late at the office telling herself it was because she had lots to do. The truth was, she wanted to see if Draco messaged her again. She thought about taking the parchment home with her, but she wasn't sure if it would still work if she removed it from her office.

Eventually, she sighed and started to get ready to go. He obviously wasn't going to contact her now, so she may as well go home. She then stopped and stared at the parchment. She could just send him a message? Why not?

She pulled the parchment over and grabbed the quill.

_**"Hey - on my way home now so probably catch up again tomorrow?"**_

She watched as the words faded, not really expecting an answer, but almost immediately words appeared on the parchment.

**"You're there? I thought it was too late and you would have gone home."**

Hermione felt a rush of relief. _**"I'm here - I'm always here!"**_

**"They found him, Hermione."**

_**"What? Oh, that's great!"**_

**"He's dead - they suspect someone he wrote a article about killed him."**

Hermione felt her whole body drop and stared at the paper, feeling awful. This was terrible.

_"__**Oh, Draco! That's awful. I'm so, so sorry."**_

**"I feel terrible. He wrote the story for my bloody magazine!"**

_**"It's not your fault - you can't think like that."**_

**"Feel shattered but I know I won't be able to sleep."**

Hermione felt a lump in her throat and sighed. This was terrible and she couldn't help him.

_**"I wish I was there."**_

"**Not as much as I do."** His reply was immediate, his next words making her heart thump in her chest. **"I need you."**

She took a shuddering breath and if she could have climbed through the paper to him, she would have.

_**"I'm sorry."**_ She didn't know what else to write.

"**Why are you sorry?"**

_**"I can't help you."**_

**"You are helping me."**

_**"Are you going to be okay? You should try and get some sleep."**_

**"Yeah - I will. Goodnight Hermione."**

_**"Goodnight."**_

She now had to wipe a small tear that had escaped from her eye. Suddenly, she wanted to hold him, she wanted him to be upstairs in the Penthouse, she wanted to hear him making his sarcastic comments, she wanted him smirking at her when she got mad at him.

The truth was - she wanted him.


	21. A note just in case

Hi - I don't know if it's me or the fanfiction site in general but I don't think my chapters are posting properly and email alerts aren't working.

Just thought I'd let you all know - keep an eye out for new chapters in case the alerts don't work.

Thanks,

Hesaluti x


	22. Crossed Wires

Hermione lost count of how many times she glanced over at the parchment the following morning. She was worried about Draco and couldn't concentrate, yet again! He had a lot to answer for! Mid morning, she was called away from her office with a customer complaint. When she got back there were words on the parchment.

**"Hey."**

Underneath another line.

**"Hermione?"**

And another.

**"I thought you were always there?"**

She grabbed the quill and wrote quickly on the parchment.

_**"Sorry - I was out of my office."**_

She put the parchment to one side, not expecting an immediate answer but almost straight away , a reply appeared.

**"I thought you were ignoring me!"**

_**"Should I have been waiting desperately for your message?"** _Hermione bit her lip, glad he couldn't see her face because that was exactly what she had been doing!

"**Of course you should!"**

Hermione laughed. "_**How are you feeling this morning?"**_

**"Awful."**

_**"What will you do now?"**_

**"I'm not sure - I'll need to sort out putting someone in the office and I'd like to wait until the Aurors prove who it was...I've not made any decisions yet."**

_**"Of course not."**_

**"I need to go now - I'll message you later."**

**"_Okay."_**

Hermione felt a little better. Draco was obviously upset but this morning but he did sound more like his normal self.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''

As promised, Hermione had another message from Draco in the evening. His message was brief and Hermione responded briefly as well, sensing that he was just trying to get through what was happening to him. She wanted to message him for hours until he felt better but that didn't seem to be how he was dealing with it, so she followed his lead.

The next day, the parchment glowed just as she entered her office, after a meeting with Blake to cancel her advertising deal. She rushed over to it and stared at the blank page.

**"Hermione?"**

_"**Hey."**_

**"It's crazy here - I probably won't be in touch for a while. Don't try and contact me - I wouldn't like to think you were waiting for my reply."**

Hermione didn't like this but she didn't want to make things worse for him so she agreed without argument. _**"Okay, but I don't mind waiting for a reply if you're busy."**_

**"No, really. Please don't contact me this way again. I'll be in touch when I get back."**

_**"Are you okay?"**_

**"Yes - I'm okay - I have lots of help here."**

Hermione frowned. Was he putting on a brave face? _**"If it helps to let off steam to me, it's no problem."**_

**"No. I'm fine - it's better that I make sure things get sorted at this end. As I said, I have lots of help."**

His message left Hermione feeling cold and upset. His tone wasn't right and she was sure he wasn't being honest about how he was feeling. He'd seemed to want her support at first, but now he was dismissing her.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''

His message was waiting for her when she got into the office the next morning.

**"Abigail and I will have to stop here for quite a while. We need to recruit a new manager and we thought we'd take this opportunity to re-organise some other staff. I think it would be best if you re-let the penthouse. I'll send you a cancellation notice."**

Hermione gaped at the parchment. Cancellation notice? Really? Again the message had a strange, cold tone. She wrote her reply.

_**"There's no need - surely you'll be back before your house is finished?"**_

There wasn't a reply for a long time and Hermione found herself just shuffling paper around her desk, gazing at the parchment. When a message appeared, she snatched it up to look at it.

"**Yes but I won't need the penthouse. I'll be making other arrangements."**

Hermione felt upset. This was awful! He seemed to be making such snap decisions. She worried just how upset he might be. _**"Draco - I really don't think you should do this."**_

**"Well, I do. This has made me realise that I need to get on with my life back home. I need to move out of something that was only ever a temporary arrangement. It's time to move on."**

Hermione frowned again. Why did she feel that it wasn't just the penthouse he was talking about? She felt sick and hurt. _**"It's your decision, of course. I'll draw up the cancellation notice for you to sign."**_

**"Thanks - I'll arrange to have my items removed and I hope you rent the penthouse quickly."**

_**"Okay."**_

That was it - no further messages. Hermione felt like she'd been pushed off the top of a building and had free fallen to the ground, landing with a sickening bump. What had happened to change his attitude so much? Before he'd left they had been getting on so well and the last messages they'd exchanged had been...well, they'd been flirty and affectionate. This was like talking to a different person.

She felt tears in her eyes and then got angry at herself. She would not cry over Draco Malfoy! This was the reason she should never have got close to him in the first place. She took out a sheet of parchment and began drawing up a cancellation notice. If he wanted to leave, she wasn't going to beg him to stay. He had to leave eventually anyway. She wiped the tears away and took a deep breath. He wasn't worth crying over.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''

She spent a miserable night alone at home and then dragged herself unenthusiastically to the hotel the next day. She'd sent the cancellation notice over last night and she told herself that she needed to shake herself and get on with it.

Lunchtime came and went and Hermione didn't bother leaving her desk; she wasn't hungry. She couldn't believe how upset she felt. It wasn't just that he was leaving - he was always going to leave. It was how he'd decided so quickly and how he didn't seem bothered at all about it. She wondered, for the hundredth time, if it was how he was dealing with the death of his friend. He was very good at putting up barriers to protect himself.

The door burst open and Ginny came in. Hermione stared at her friend, who was never expected to knock but who usually did.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, her hands on her hips.

"Sorry?"

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm trying to decide on our advertising..." Hermione looked down at the work on her desk.

Ginny waved her hand. "Not work! I mean you and Draco!"

Hermione looked over at her friend. "What do you mean? Has Blaise said something?"

"Why are you asking him to move out of the Penthouse?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not - he asked to leave."

Ginny sat down in the chair and leant on the desk. "Why would he ask to leave? His house isn't ready yet?"

"Why don't you ask him that?" Hermione snapped.

"What exactly did he say?" Ginny asked.

"He said that the penthouse was a temporary arrangement and that what has happened in New York has made him realise he should move on." Hermione shrugged. "I didn't know if it's just his way of dealing with it...he didn't seem right at all."

Ginny frowned. "That isn't what he told Blaise - why would he tell him something different?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know and I'm trying not to care."

Ginny's eyes softened for the first time since she'd entered the room. "You're upset, aren't you?"

Hermione nodded - she needed to let it all out to someone. "I just wish he'd not made such a snap decision. He doesn't seem bothered at all about leaving."

"Blaise said that Draco was upset..." Ginny shook her head, then her eyes widened. "Oh!"

"Oh? What do you mean? Oh?"

Ginny bit her lip. "Nothing - I'm sure I'm wrong."

"Ginny!"

"I don't want to jump to conclusions..."

"Abigail." Hermione said the name forcefully.

"Maybe he's depending on her while he's over there and she's persuaded him that he should move out. He wouldn't want to tell Blaise that, so he's probably using you as an excuse."

Hermione processed this and then frowned. "I don't know, Ginny...he seemed so..." She stopped.

"So what?" Ginny prompted her.

"So...affectionate. He said he wished I was there...he said he needed me..."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "He said he needed you?"

"Yes," Hermione's shoulders slumped. "Honestly, I really thought that he was...well that he was trying to tell me he liked me."

Ginny's eyes didn't leave Hermione's face. "See, in person, I think he's more than capable of acting his way through a total lie but by message it's harder. Why would he be like that with you, if he knew two days later he'd be handing in his notice?"

Hermione rubbed her head. "I don't know but it's giving me a headache!"

Ginny grabbed the parchment and pushed it towards Hermione. "Send him a message."

"No - he asked me not to."

Ginny leant further over the desk. "He asked you not to?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He's too busy...he said he'd be in touch when he got back."

"No way!"

"What?"

Ginny looked at the parchment. "How do you do it? Give me the quill."

Hermione shook her head. "No! He was very adamant about it and anyway, I don't see why I should bother. If he wants it to be like this, then I won't be chasing after him."

"Just give me the quill," Ginny instructed, holding out her hand.

"No, Ginny - not this time."

Ginny sighed, dramatically. "He's too busy to message you? He tells Blaise that you've asked him to leave but you insist he gave his notice? He sounds really upset about it to Blaise yet you tell me he didn't seem bothered? Something about this isn't right."

"Well, it doesn't make sense, but then Draco quite often doesn't make sense."

"Tell me honestly - do you think...were you beginning to think he wanted to be more than friends with you?" Ginny asked.

Hermione rubbed her eyes. "I don't know - maybe."

"Then why would he be like this with you? What was he like when he told you about his friend dying?"

"He was clearly very upset but he said he wished I was there and that was when he said he needed me."

Ginny nodded. "Give me the quill, Hermione."

Hermione hesitated. "What are you going to write?"

"I think his bitch of a P.A. has something to do with this and I'm going to find out."

Hermione passed the quill to her friend, still reluctant. "Don't write anything without me saying it's okay first."

Ginny ignored her and began to write on the blank parchment.

"_**Draco? Are you there, it's Hermione."**_

Hermione sat forward. "What are you doing? You can't say it's me!"

"Trust me," Ginny answered. After just a few moments a reply appeared.

**"I asked you not to message me - sorry, it's not convenient at the moment."**

Ginny looked at Hermione who mouthed "I told you!"

Ginny sighed. "You don't have to whisper - he can't hear you!" She began writing again.

_**"I know - I'm wondering if I've done something to upset you. I want to help you but it's difficult being so far away."**_

Hermione groaned but it was too late -she saw the words fade. "Now he'll think I'm desperate."

"Wait," Ginny said. More words appeared.

**"I just need to deal with this my own way. I don't want to upset you but maybe you should destroy your parchment? I just think it will be easier that way."**

Hermione snatched the parchment away. "For Merlin's sake, Ginny!"

Ginny sat back in her seat. "Does that sound like Draco to you?"

Hermione was flustered. "What? What do you mean?"

"Does that sound like something Draco would say?"

Hermione stared at Ginny for a moment and then looked down at the paper. She re-read the message. "Well, no. But I told you - that's what his messages have been like."

"That wasn't you sending those messages a minute ago, was it?" Ginny continued. "But there was no way to tell that. Anyone can pretend to be anyone! There's no way to tell."

Hermione stared at her friend as she finally understood what she was saying. "You mean that isn't Draco? You think its Abigail?"

Ginny nodded. "Yep!"

Hermione sat forward and read the message again. "It really doesn't sound anything like him and it's exactly like something she'd do but how would she get away with it? How is she stopping Draco from sending me a real message?"

"Because she's obviously doing the same to Draco - she's sending him false messages from you. I bet she's told him to not get in touch!" Ginny nodded her head. "I'm sure I'm right!"

Hermione blinked rapidly. "You think the message to Blaise was from the real Draco?"

"Yes - that's why he sounded upset."

Hermione sat back and let out a breath. "Bloody hell, Ginny! I think you might be right. I really hope you're right!"

"I'm sure I'm right - she's intercepting the messages and sending false ones. She obviously doesn't know that Draco has been communicating with Blaise that way as well!"

Hermione felt a small rush of relief, then stopped it. They didn't know for sure. "What do we do now?"

"You're going to send Draco another message but from Blaise's parchment and quill."

Hermione nodded. Maybe, just maybe she could hope a little.

**Hope you're getting email alerts? Not sure it's all working properly on ff - weird things keep happening!**


	23. Over and out

Blaise wrote on the parchment.

_**"Draco - are you there and are you on your own?"**_

They all waited but there was no immediate reply. They were in the hotel bar so Blaise ordered them all a drink.

"He must be busy - for real!" Blaise said.

"Do you think Ginny's right?" Hermione asked.

Blaise grinned. "Yeah, of course she is." He smirked over at Ginny who smiled back at him. "Draco's an arse sometimes, but this isn't right. It just seems wrong." Blaise nudged Hermione's shoulder. "He definitely likes you."

Hermione waved him away. "I don't care about that! I just want him to be okay and to not be ending everything like this."

They had three drinks and still no answer.

Hermione sighed loudly. "He's obviously not there."

"I'll have to go into work and contact him from there," Blaise said. "Or we could use..."

"Woah!" Ginny interrupted, grabbing at the parchment that now had words on it. She held it up.

"**Hi Blaise - what's with the cryptic message?"**

Hermione felt her heart rate quicken, thinking this might really be Draco this time.

"_**Are you alone?"**_

**"No - I'm at the office. Why?"**

**"_No-one else should see this - can you go somewhere?"_**

**"Why? What's going on?"**

Blaise sighed and looked up at the girls, who were watching him eagerly. "I should have known he wouldn't just do as I ask!" he said. He bent over the parchment again.

"_**Could you just do this without the questions?"** _Blaise wrote.

**"Yes - I'm going to the conference room now but silly me thinking I was your boss!"**

Ginny and Hermione both giggled and Blaise rolled his eyes. "I was going to ask him a question - to make sure it's really him but I'm beginning to think that's unnecessary!"

There was a few minutes pause and then another message appeared.

"**Okay - I'm alone, the door is locked. What's with all the secrecy? Is this to do with Hermione?"**

**"_Stop asking me questions. I need to ask you one instead."_** Blaise grinned and shook his head.

"**Go on."**

**"_What was the thing we did at school, practically every night through third and fourth year?"_**

**"What? Why are you asking me things about school? You need to explain."**

Hermione could hear Draco saying this, impatiently. He'd be so aggravated by this conversation.

_**"I'll explain everything but you need to answer this first."**_

**"Merlin! I don't know."**

Hermione looked at Blaise who twisted his lips. Another word appeared on the parchment.

**"Sleep?"**

They all burst out laughing.

"Well, he's not wrong!" Ginny chuckled.

"_**Apart from sleep! Something we could have got into real trouble about but something we were never caught doing. It was hilarious and worth missing sleep for."**_

"What was it?" Ginny asked but Blaise shook his head at her.

"You'll see," he answered.

Another pause, before the reply appeared.

"**You mean the owl post?"**

_**"Yes."**_

**"We used to send false messages from the owner of the owl to random people. Do you remember when we actually transfigured the owls to look like each other?"**

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Blaise. "That was you and Draco? When all those messages got mixed up? Hedwig delivered someone else's post to Harry one morning!"

Blaise grinned. "I'm the proud owner of all that confusion!"

Ginny pointed at the parchment. "Stop showing off and answer Draco."

Blaise wrote again. _**"Okay - now I know it's you. No-one else would know we did that."**_

**"Glad you're happy! I'm frustrated and bloody annoyed, so do you mind explaining what's going on?!"**

_**"We have message problems again but this time it's not funny. Not funny at all."**_

**"Message problems?"**

Blaise grabbed the quill and wrote again.

_**"Well, you're going to think this is a bit weird so can you please be patient?"**_

**" Is Hermione okay? Have you spoken to her?"**

Hermione blushed, unable to stop herself. This was so obviously Draco - at least it sounded like the latest version of him. She felt a rush of emotion that he was so keen to ask about her. Ginny was grinning across the table at her.

Blaise wrote again.

"_**Yes - she told Ginny that you had asked to leave."**_

**"Why? That doesn't make sense."**

_**"That's why I'm messaging you - she said that you'd asked her to stop messaging."**_

**"Are you joking? Why would I ask her to stop messaging me?"**

**"_So, you don't want to leave the penthouse and you haven't told Hermione to stop messaging you?"_** Blaise wrote.

**"No and no! Why is she lying?"**

Blaise looked over at Hermione who looked worried and a little pale. "_**She's not lying - she's here with me now. I'll let her explain."**_

**"What do you mean, she's here with you now? What's going on?"**

Blaise handed Hermione the quill. "Put him out of his misery, won't you?" he said.

Hermione took the quill and with a deep breath she wrote a line.

_"**Hi Draco - sorry about all this. I think our messages are being intercepted and changed."**_

**"Hermione?"**

_**"Yes - I can't use my parchment. I'm using Blaises."**_

**"Are you okay?"**

Hermione bit her lip - this was Draco's repeating question. He'd asked it over and over again.

_**"I am now I know this is really you."** _She wrote the message, not caring what either Draco, Ginny or Blaise thought. It was the truth and she wanted him to know. _**"I had a message from you - it said that you wanted to leave the Penthouse. When I asked why, you said it was time to move on and that it had only ever been a temporary arrangement. It said you wanted to come back from New York and get on with your life."**_

**"Hermione, that wasn't me."**

**"_It said you were busy and I shouldn't try to contact you again."_**

**"I have not and would not send a message like that."**

_**"I know that now. I haven't sent one that asked you to leave."**_

**"But I got a cancellation notice as well."**

"_**Because my message - that I thought was from you - asked me to send one."**_

**"Abigail."**

Hermione looked up at Blaise and Ginny who were both smiling. She hesitated before replying, choosing her words carefully. "_**We think so."**_

There was a gap before Draco's reply appeared. "**I'm going to kill her!"**

_**"I believed they were from you but the tone wasn't right - and you'd changed your mind so quickly from the previous message."**_

**"So, somehow she's changed your messages to me to say I have to leave the penthouse and she's changed my messages to you saying I want to give my notice, without an explanation?"**

_**"Either changed messages or just created ones of her own. I was told in no uncertain terms to not use my parchment to message any longer. In fact, the message told me to destroy it."**_

**"Did you really think I would ever tell you to do that?"**

_**"I thought you were so upset about your friend that it was the only way you could cope."**_

**"The only way I can cope is with your support."**

Hermione, instantly and suddenly, found herself crying; the tears falling silently down her face. She had no idea if it was fury, relief or surprise at Draco's willingness to be so open and honest with her. Whatever it was, her emotions were overflowing. Draco wrote again.

"**Seriously - I'm going to kill her."**

_**"Ginny worked out what might be happening - she said that you wouldn't be leaving like this."** _Hermione wrote quickly, wanting to explain everything.

"**I should have listened to you - about Abigail."**

_**"We have no proof it's her but it has to be..."**_

**"Of course it's her! The bloody bitch! She could have completely ruined everything!"** Draco used the phrase again about everything being ruined. Hermione wanted to ask him to explain but now wasn't the time. She stared at the parchment, wanting to say so much but not sure how to say it. Her emotions had been on a rollercoaster ride and she didn't realise she was still crying until Blaise reached over and handed her a tissue. He then took the quill from Hermione and wrote on the parchment.

_**"Hi, it's Blaise. Hermione's a bit upset - go and kick the bitch out and enjoy doing it!"**_

**"Look after Hermione and say thank you to Ginny for me - I'm going right now to confront her now."**

_**"Don't lose your temper and do something you'll regret!"**_

**"Oh, don't worry. It's going to be very short conversation that will end with the words - you're fired. Tell Hermione to not use the other parchment . We don't want any more misunderstandings. Make sure she stays with you Blaise and I'll message you back as soon as I've dealt with Abigail."**

Hermione looked up at Ginny and Blaise. "I hope he doesn't actually kill her," she mumbled, wiping her eyes.

Blaise laughed. "Don't worry about Draco. He can easily handle someone like her."

"I can't believe what she was doing!" Ginny said, shaking her head. "What a bloody cheek!"

Blaise touched Hermione's hand gently. "Let's go up to the Penthouse - I think you need to sit down somewhere properly. You're as white as a sheet."

Hermione nodded, not bothering to argue. She did feel shocked. It was making her feel lightheaded. Blaise was the ultimate gentleman and he sat Hermione down on Draco's sofas before making her a hot drink. Ginny fetched some snacks and then sat next to her friend, linking her arm through Hermione's.

"It's all okay now," she said, reassuringly.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded.

"You could look happy about it."

"I feel weird...all sort of mixed up. Happy and upset at the same time..."

Ginny squeezed Hermione's arm. "Of course you do. I feel upset! I could happily kill her myself!"

Blaise came back in, waving the parchment. He put it next to Hermione who read it quickly.

**"She's gone - I managed not to hex her."**

Blaise went to hand Hermione the quill but she shook her head so he wrote himself instead.

_**"It's Blaise, so don't start chatting me up. Did she admit to it?"**_

**"No, but I could tell. What an evil, conniving little bitch. If she'd ruined things I would have ended up in Azkaban."**

Hermione heard the phrase again about things being ruined. She gave a sigh as the fact that everything was really going to be okay, hit her.

_**"Hermione's here."** _Blaise wrote.

**"Is she feeling better now?"**

Hermione heard Ginny giggle beside her. Blaise scribbled some more words.

"**Ask her yourself - Ginny and I are going to make use of your kitchen to cook her something. She's as white as a sheet at the moment."**

Hermione glared at Blaise. "What did you say that for?" she demanded.

"Because after all this, you two need to be honest with each other!" He handed her the quill. "Now tell him how you feel or I will!"

Hermione sighed as they walked off. She looked down at the parchment.

**"Hermione?"**

She wrote back quickly.

"_**Yes - it's me now. They've gone off to cook me something."**_

**"It's over - she's gone. Blaise seems worried about you."**

_**"I'm okay. I feel helpless being here."**_

**"I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you."**

_**"You never listen to me!"** _She managed a joke.

"**It's not like me to be fooled so easily. I'm annoyed at myself. Did you really believe it was me, asking to leave like that? Telling you I wanted to get on with my life?"**

"_**Well, now I feel stupid, but it just didn't even cross my mind that it could be anyone else. I should have noticed straight away that the messages didn't sound like you."** _Hermione paused and then she added a few more words. _**"There was no sarcasm or self praise - should have been obvious really."** _She watched the words fade, feeling better and glad to joke with him again.

"**How dare you!"**

_**"You believed I'd tell you to leave?"**_

**"Not at first - I thought you were joking but when I got the cancellation notice - that was when it hit me that you meant it."**

**"_How did she manage to fool us both? We've been idiots."_**

**"Speak for yourself, Granger."**

"_**I felt that you were being cold and distant with me. It was awful, Draco. Really terrible. If ever you are going to fall out with me, could you tell me to my face? At least I would have the opportunity to yell at you that way."**_

**"I won't be falling out with you."**

Draco's little, simple but bluntly honest sentences were shocking. This time, Hermione felt her stomach turn a somersault. She wanted to write something clever back - simple, straightforward and candid. She wrote quickly, before she changed her mind.

"_**You know you hate Muggle sayings?"**_

**"You're going to quote one at me, aren't you?"**

_**"Yeah."**_

**"It'd better be good then. Nothing about grandmothers or eggs or swinging cats!"**

Hermione smiled. "_**Absence makes the heart grow fonder**_." She wrote the words slowly and then waited. There was a delay before Draco answered.

"**Finally a Muggle saying that I like."**

**Okay - If I'm honest I don't think this is the best chapter I've ever written. Somehow I couldn't get it to run how I wanted. Having changed it a zillion times I decided to just go with it. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. x**


	24. Connected

Draco sent a message the next morning to say that they had arrested someone for the murder and that the funeral had been scheduled for the following day.

"I'm going to be rushing round so you probably won't hear from me," he'd written.

Hermione had shuddered; his words were so close to those that Abigail had used. She just told him that was fine and told herself to stop being over dramatic. This was definitely Draco now, and his reasons for not sending messages were perfectly legitimate.

Ginny and Blaise seemed to be continually fussing around her, keeping her busy, making sure she was eating and generally looking after her. Hermione found it amusing and annoying in equal measure. It wasn't like she'd been under a death threat or anything! It was just a misunderstanding created by a desperate woman.

Blaise had insisted that she and Ginny ate at his house and he even cooked.

"That was delicious!" Hermione said, after eating a healthy plate full. "But now I'm really full!"

Blaise grinned. "Bet you didn't think I'd be able to cook?"

"Yes – you have surprised me," Hermione agreed.

"I wonder how the funeral went today?" Ginny asked, glancing over at the parchment as if some words would suddenly appear.

"Mmm," Blaise looked over as well. "Pretty awful, I would imagine."

They all cleared up, magic making it a quick and easy task. They chatted amicably for a while and Hermione felt the most relaxed and happy she had for quite a while. As if he could read her mind, Blaise asked her a question.

"Are you feeling better now, Hermione?"

"Yes, thanks. I was just thinking how relaxed I feel," she smiled at Blaise. "Thank you for looking after me – both of you."

"You're welcome," Blaise said.

"In return for our efforts I expect no messing around from you when Draco gets back," Ginny said.

"Messing around? What do you mean?"

"You've obviously missed him – so you should be making that obvious to him."

Hermione sighed. "I've already told him I've missed him! Stop trying to play cupid!"

"Cupid?" Ginny frowned and Hermione groaned. Of course Ginny wouldn't know what cupid was.

"It's a Muggle myth. There is a character that is supposed to make love matches. It's a little cherub with a bow and arrow. If her arrow hits you then – boom! – you're in love!" Hermione found herself giggling towards the end of her explanation because it sounded ridiculous.

Ginny and Blaise were staring at her incredulously. "Are you serious?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah – it's a bit silly."

Ginny smirked. "Well, if you ask me, Cupid has already aimed her arrow and hit target."

"Oh, please!" Hermione protested. "I am not in love with Draco Malfoy!" Hermione nodded her head forcefully. She could say this without feeling embarrassed because she really wasn't in love with him. That was too big a leap! She liked him and she had missed him but she certainly didn't love him. She waved her hand at Ginny and Blaise. "You two can't accuse me anyway! You're stuck together like glue lately."

"And?" Ginny asked.

"So, are you going out?"

Blaise gave a deep chuckle. "I'm working on it," he said and both girls turned to stare at him. Ginny's eyes were wide and she bit her lip, making Hermione laugh.

"Not so good when it's your love life being discussed, are you?" she taunted her friend who snorted at her.

"Alright! We'll leave you alone – for now."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione felt a little groggy the next morning, the couple of glasses of wine she'd had at Blaise's taking affect. She arrived at the hotel a little later than usual but still early. She had a large briefcase with her and another bag of leaflets she'd been checking. She used her wand to carry them up to her office and then kicked open her door, manoeuvring the bags into the room in front of her.

"What time do you call this?" A voice said and Hermione stepped into her office to find Draco leaning back in her chair, his hands behind his head and his feet on her desk. She stared at him for a few seconds, not quite believing he was actually sitting there.

"Draco!" she managed. She totally forgot about the bag of leaflets she had suspended in mid-air and it came crashing down, spreading its contents all over the floor and making Hermione jump backwards.

"Merlin!" Draco jumped up from her seat and walked over, looking at the floor. "Nice to see things are the same around here. You're still as clumsy as ever!"

Hermione bent down and began picking up the leaflets. She glared up at him. "I'm not clumsy! You startled me."

Draco bent down and grabbed Hermione's hand. She glared at him again but he just lifted his wand and suddenly the leaflets all rose from the floor and swirled into a neat pile on the edge of Hermione's desk. He gave Hermione a superior look and shrugged. "Did you forget you're a witch?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Merlin, he was annoying! Why had she missed him so much? Without really considering it, she reached out and gave him a shove that made him overbalance and end up sprawled on the floor. It immediately made her laugh and she stood up, chuckling to herself.

Draco jumped to his feet, athletically. "Very amusing, Granger."

"I've been back in your company for less than three minutes and you've managed to insult me twice, wind me up and annoy me! You deserved a shove!" Hermione pushed past him and sat down at her desk. "And you've left marks from your shoes on my desk!" She glanced up at him, to find him watching her with a large smirk on his face.

"I can tell you've missed me," he said and Hermione huffed.

"About as much as I'd miss a dose of Dragonpox."

Draco laughed, his shoulders shaking and Hermione found her lips curving up at the edges as she fought her amusement. Despite his ridiculous and relentless teasing, she was really glad he was back and seemingly back to his usual self! She looked up at him, both of them grinning at each other.

"If you think I'm going to let you work today, then you're mistaken," Draco said. "I need your undivided attention."

"Oh – I have to work today…I have a meeting later and some contracts to sort…"

"Cancel the meeting and sort the contracts tomorrow," Draco reached over, grabbed her arm and pulled her to standing. "Today is Draco day." He wriggled his eyebrows at her and she knew she was going to give in.

"I can't cancel the meeting but maybe the contracts can wait…"

"That'll do – put your coat on. I've got something I want to show you."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They apparated, Hermione squeezing her eyes shut and hoping it would be over soon because she hated the sensation.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing in front of a large house. It only took her a moment to realise it was Draco's new house. The ground floor looked almost finished, glass already in some of the windows and a lovely double front door. The bricks were a light cream colour, with honey coloured wood on the window frames and door. The first floor was still missing glass and third floor had a roof but it was obviously still a work in progress.

Nevertheless, Hermione already liked the overall look of it. It was so different to the monstrosity that had stood in its place beforehand that it made her feel a huge sense of relief. She would never have to see or go near that horrible building again.

"What do you think?" Draco asked.

"It's lovely - I love the wood." She turned to him. "Are we allowed to go inside?"

"Yes - but only on the ground floor." Draco walked to the double door, waved his wand at it and turned the handle.

Inside was no less impressive. The hall wasn't on a grand scale and Hermione liked it because of that. Draco took her through a door on the right, which opened to reveal a large kitchen. To one end, with full length windows were sofas and small tables. On the back wall was a large, round, wooden table. Draco walked to the kitchen and began opening doors.

"I haven't seen this finished," he said, almost to himself. "They've done a good job."

"It all seems to have been done quickly," Hermione commented.

"Well, magic helps of course. I think pulling the old house down was the most difficult."

"However long that took, it was worth it!" Hermione said and then glanced over at Draco, wondering if she'd offended him.

"Don't look so worried - I agree," he said.

He lead her back through the hall and through another door. This lead to a long corridor with several door off it. At the far end there were double glass doors, where Draco stopped and entered. The room was full of glass, with full length windows like the ones in the kitchen. On the walls were several large pictures and, as Hermione stepped around the corner of the 'L' shaped room she saw musical instruments also displayed on the walls and several music stands. There was a chaise longue but the main thing was a large object by the windows, covered by a black sheet.

"This is the music room - do you remember it on the plans?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, it's turned out lovely."

"I'm really pleased with it."

Draco went over to the large object and pulled the sheet away to reveal a full size, white piano. It was gorgeous with a kind of shimmer to its finish, the large lid already lifted to reveal the workings.

"Wow!" Hermione said, joining Draco by it. "It's beautiful!"

Draco nodded. "Yeah - so it should be for what it cost me! It's one of the most expensive items in the house."

"Will you play it, please?" Hermione asked. She wanted to play it herself but felt a little shy about it.

Draco looked over at her. "I haven't got any music here..."

"You must remember something."

Draco stared at her for a moment and then sat at the stool. He placed his hands over the keyboard and then played a few random notes, testing the keys. The sound of it was lovely, with a deep rich tone that reverberated around the room.

Suddenly, he started playing and Hermione listened, trying to recognize the tune. After a few bars, she decided she didn't know the tune but she really liked it. It started way down the notes, a little repeating tune. Now Draco played a scale, his fingers moving skilfully across the keyboard. The following notes were sweet and delicate, with Draco playing the original low notes underneath. Hermione watched him, fascinated by his concentration.

As the tune repeated, it flowed along until the song ended, with just the low notes being played to finish. Draco looked up at her so she smiled widely at him.

"It's lovely," she said. "What is it? I've never heard it before."

"I wrote it," Draco said this quickly.

"Really? You wrote it?"

"Yeah - are you impressed?" Draco smirked at her.

Hermione stepped backwards and nodded. "Yes, I am! It was beautiful. You really are full of surprises!" She moved around the piano and gently pushed him along the piano stool so that she could squeeze next to him. "I think it would be amazing if you played that at the charity evening."

Draco shook his head. "Amazingly self indulgent!"

"Not at all - I think it would go down really well."

"It's not going to happen, Hermione." Draco looked at her, their faces now close. She could see the slight stubble on his chin, the little flecks of silver in his eyes. He suddenly narrowed his eyes, "unless..."

Hermione pulled back slightly. "Unless what?" Her voice portrayed her apprehension at what he might be about to suggest.

"Well, the owner of Silver and his beautiful and talented fiancée could play the song he's written together. That'd bring the house down."

Again, Hermione ignored the majority of his sentence, focusing in on one part. "Fiancée? I thought I was just your girlfriend!"

"Fiancée makes it more interesting, don't you think?" Draco raised his eyebrows innocently.

"Merlin! As long as it stops there! I don't think Harry or Ron would survive being told I'm actually Mrs Malfoy!"

Draco laughed. "There not the only ones!" he joked and Hermione dug him in the ribs.

"Wouldn't your fiancée have been bought a huge, diamond ring?" she asked, teasingly.

Draco turned on the stool to look at her. "I suppose she would. I never thought of you as one of those girls." He said this in a certain tone.

"One of those girls?"

"Money grabbing, materialistic, manipulative..."

Hermione sighed. "You know I'm not like that but if you want people to really believe this, then we have to do it properly. Even the little details."

Draco smirked at her. "Even the little details?" he asked, his voice telling her exactly what little details he had in mind.

Hermione groaned. "I don't think they'll expect a public demonstration of what we'd get up to in bed!" she said. She waved her hand at him. "We can just get a cheap ring." Draco's expression changed and Hermione stared at him. "What have I said?"

Draco hesitated, blinking rapidly. "I have a ring we could use."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You just happen to have an engagement ring lying around? For fake engagement emergencies?"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Granger."

Hermione laughed. "You have to admit that it's slightly strange."

"I was going to ask someone...once...a long time ago." Draco said this hesitantly. Hermione had no idea what to say, so she just stared at him. He shrugged. "But we can get another one if you want to."

"Well, that depends on how much it would bother you," she said this gently.

Again he shrugged. "It won't bother me - it was a long time ago."

Hermione was dying to ask him for more details, who he had been going to ask and why he had changed his mind but she bit her tongue. She knew him well enough to know that he'd only divulge this information when it suited him, if at all.

"We haven't talked about anything yet," Hermione said.

"Anything?"

"Abigail, New York, your friend..."

"I know - I just wanted a break from it. I hoped we could enjoy ourselves and forget about it all for a day or two."

Hermione reached over and squeezed his hand, before her brain stopped her. "I really missed you." She took a deep breath as she said this and tried not to blush.

Draco's face broke into a smile, that was so warm and sweet, that it made her breath catch in her throat. "Really?" he asked, quietly. "I thought I was just an annoyance."

"You know that isn't true. I hated it when I thought you were just going to leave the hotel, out of blue, like that."

"I wouldn't do that."

"And when I told you I didn't want you to go, your answer was so cold. Like the Draco I remember from school."

"It wasn't me."

"I know."

Draco reached over and covered the hand that she'd placed on his moments before with his. He squeezed her hand, now trapped in between his own. "Then stop thinking about it because it won't happen." He looked around the room. "Although, I will have to leave your hotel."

Hermione nodded but couldn't force a smile. Of course he was going to leave, she'd know all along he was going to leave and why would he want to stay when he would have this beautiful house to move into? That didn't stop her suddenly made her feel forlorn. She looked down at the keys of the piano, to cover the expression that she couldn't keep from her face.

She was so glad he was back but it was a strange kind of happiness because she wasn't sure where she stood. His messages whilst in New York had been affectionate but now he was back, things seemed to be continuing as usual. She wasn't complaining about that either, she didn't want, or expect Draco to return and be gushing all over her. It was just that when he did leave the hotel, where did that leave her? They were friends purely because of that, so did their friendship end when he left? She didn't want that to happen but how did she broach the subject?

"Are you okay?" Draco asked and she nodded, without looking up at him. She saw him frown, out of the corner of her eye. "You're such a bad liar," he commented. "You can't even nod your head convincingly!"

Hermione turned to look at him and shrugged. "I'm fine. Thanks for showing me your house."

"As you'll probably be spending a lot of time here, it only seemed right that you were the first one to see it." These two bits of information jangled around in Hermione's brain - that Draco thought she'd be spending a lot of time at his house and that she was the first one to see it. "Now you look strange again? Don't tell me everything's fine because I can tell it's not."

"It was just what you said...about me spending a lot of time here..."

"Well, you'd expect my fiancée to spend a lot of time at my house, wouldn't you?"

"I suppose so. No-one's going to know if I actually come here or not though, are they?"

Draco grinned. "No, you're right - that's true." He shrugged. "You've caught me out, okay? That was just my excuse to keep inviting you."

He looked at her, amusement making his eyes sparkle, his words giving Hermione tingles. Here he was, flirting with her again.

"You don't need an excuse," she answered, smiling gently at him. She wanted to say something else but somehow she was able to say things to Draco by message, that she couldn't say in person.

Draco reached out and gently touched her hair, his eyes following her fingers. Hermione felt like leaning into his hand, her eyes glued to his face. It was a strange feeling, not because it was Draco - that had stopped being weird a while ago - but their relationship was different to anything Hermione had ever experienced. She was attracted to him, she didn't respond to someone's kisses the way she had if she was attracted to them. Yet, the most predominant feeling she had for him was an affection, a kind of connection.

She suddenly realised what it was like - it was like the feeling she had with Harry. Their history and what they had gone through together meant they were connected in a special, unbreakable way. As strange as it seemed, she felt this same connection to Draco. Yes, he'd been on the other side during their school years; yes, he'd been their enemy but nevertheless, he had been there. He knew what had happened and how they had all been. If he hadn't changed, then there was no way she'd feel any connection with him, but he had changed and a lot.

She covered his hand with her own, pushing it flat against her cheek.

"Maybe it won't be so bad, pretending to be your girlfriend," she said.

Draco pulled her into a hug and she was glad he hadn't tried to kiss her. It wasn't the right time for that - having being apart, Hermione just needed his company. She just needed him around her. Anything else that happened between them could come later.

**Well, I'm trying to strike the right balance between them falling for each other (which they are, of course) yet also becoming dependant on one another and proper friends. It would have been so easy to write some romantic reunion scene and have them gushingingly reunited but I didn't want to do that and I really don't think that Draco would ever be like that - even with someone he is falling in love with. This is Draco Malfoy after all - he would have his own unique way of being romantic but I really don't think it would be hearts and flowers. His gesture of showing her his house is his version of romance.**

**Anyway, hope it was right and came across realistic. I still think the story needs them to be bouncing off one another and fighting, albeit in an affectionate way. I'll stop waffling and let you give me your opinion instead! x**


	25. Early Morning Call

"I think we can accommodate 200 people," Ginny said. "We can open the restaurant and bar up into one room. A stage can be constructed at the far end. We can then serve drinks from the bar and the buffet can be laid out in the atrium."

"Perfect," Draco nodded. "I've invited some of my customers to be on the judging panel. If you have anyone you'd like to ask?"

Hermione nodded. "No-one springs to mind but I will have a think about it."

"Ginny?" Draco prompted her.

"Well, the manager of our house band might know someone with musical connections..."

"No. I mean, I think you should be on the judging panel."

Hermione found herself grinning at the look of utter astonishment on her friends face. Ginny's eyes were wide in face, her mouth open.

"Me? You think I should be on the panel?"

"Yes - you'd be a good representative of the hotel. It's up to you, of course..."

"Yes - of course I'll do it."

Hermione gave a small chuckle and Ginny glared at her but didn't say anything.

"I think that's everything covered," Hermione said. "I'll speak to the bar staff and the chef but I'm sure you're familiar with the standards and choices we have by now. Will you be inviting any other reporters or is this just going to be covered by Silver?"

"No - they'll be others. It all helps promote the charity," Blaise answered. "But Silver will be the only one with all the inside information, of course."

"If we could start a list of attendees and press..."

Blaise nodded. "Yes - I'm going to get onto that straight away."

Hermione grinned. "Great. Shall we schedule another meeting for next week?"

Blaise and Ginny stood up but Draco remained seated. "I need to run through the competition details with Hermione," he said. Blaise and Ginny grinned and left the room without question. Hermione stood up anyway.

"I haven't go time right now for that," she said. "I've another meeting in half an hour."

Draco sighed loudly. "Great!"

"Sorry!"

Draco stood up. "I'm not sure you are sorry," he said and Hermione blinked rapidly at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione demanded.

"I mean, since we've become friends, you no longer treat me as your most important guest."

"That's not true - I'm just busy."

"You were busy before I went but I was treated properly then." Draco smirked, showing he was joking.

"Treated properly? Do you realise just how much of the hotel manager's time you monopolise?" Hermione grabbed her paperwork and held it to her chest. "I'll get back to you with the menu choices as soon as I can."

"We still haven't talked about what happened with Abigail and I do really need to discuss the competition with you. And what about our duet at the charity event?"

"There won't be a duet - I am not up to the standard of public performances."

"You have to do it! Do you realise just how much that will grab their attention? Silver are starting their mini series about us the night of the charity ball, so that could be the focus, plus all the other press will be there!"

Hermione raised both eyebrows. "Sounds great for you - what exactly am I getting out of it? Public humiliation for being a terrible piano player, my photograph splattered across every magazine and newspaper..."

"The hotel will do very nicely out of it."

"I meant me personally. What am I getting out of it?" Hermione asked. She gave a smile at his expression which was disbelieving.

"Me! That's what you're getting! Me!" Draco pointed at himself.

"Not for real."

Draco leant closer. "Are you telling me that you want me for real?"

Hermione turned around and started walking towards the door. She paused with her hand on the door handle. "I'll play the duet with you but we'll need to do some serious practise so I don't make a fool of myself."

Draco grinned. "Fantastic - but you didn't answer my question."

Hermione smirked and stepped out of the room, calling to him. "See you later, Draco."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was three days since her meeting with Draco, Blaise and Ginny. Draco had chosen the menu, booked the hotel rooms and sent down his guest list with his new P.A. She was a pretty, petite girl but that was where the resemblance to Abigail ended. She was quietly spoken, subservient and pleasant. Hermione couldn't bring herself to like her, but she seemed harmless enough.

It was early morning and Hermione was in her office, working through a staff rota. She felt tired and she wasn't concentrating properly.

Draco had invited her to the penthouse tonight to practise on the piano. She'd agreed because she was more than happy to spend the evening in his company but also, it was now quite urgent that they practised. However, when she got in this morning, there was a message waiting for her, asking for her to see him and go through the itinerary for the charity event. She was half flattered and half annoyed at his continual insistence that she help with everything. He was overtaking everything else and if he wasn't at the forefront of her mind, he was still simmering away in the background, distracting her.

She slammed her quill down with a groan and pulled at her hair in frustration. What was it about him that drove her crazy!?He'd driven her crazy for seven years at school and now, here he was, invading her adult life and driving her to distraction! He had a brand new P.A., why couldn't she sort out the evening programme with him?

Hermione bit her lip. She didn't want him to go through the evening's schedule with his P.A. She wanted to do it. She groaned at her own ridiculous thoughts and then glanced at the time and tried to decide if it was too early to go up to the Penthouse.

Ten minutes later she found herself standing in the elevator, one hand holding a basket full of croissants, jam and juice, her other hand hovering over the buzzer. What if he was asleep? She should wait until later, because this gesture could most definitely be interpreted as slightly over eager. It was too late now - she was already here, so she forced herself to press the small button and cringed as the buzzer sounded horrendously loud. What in Merlin's name was she doing?

It seemed to take forever before she heard any movement and then when she did, it sent her into blind panic. Why wasn't she in her office? Why was she doing this?

The lift door slid open to reveal a dishevelled looking Draco, who was running his hand through his messy hair. He had on a robe, with bare feet. He blinked at her.

"What's the emergency?" he asked, his voice sounding sleepy.

"Errrr..." Hermione sniffed. "There isn't an emergency."

"What time is it?"

"It's early but I'm busy later and I wanted to talk to you."

"How early exactly?"

"Early," Hermione evaded his question. She indicated the basket. "I've brought breakfast with me..."

Draco rubbed his eyes. "My sleep is precious to me, Granger."

"Well, I'll try and come back later but I can't promise..." Hermione pushed at the lift buttons, pretending that she was really going to leave. As the doors finally started to shut, she felt herself being dragged through the ever decreasing gap, into the penthouse. The doors closed behind her and she stared at Draco, who was staring right back.

"Toast or croissants?" he asked.

"What?"

"Have you brought toast or croissants?" Draco repeated, taking the basket from her and walking towards the kitchen.

"Croissants."

Draco nodded, but didn't stop walking. "Good choice - I just might let you off for waking me up this ridiculous time of the morning." His words were harsh but he was looking at her affectionately. "But I warn you that if you do this again, I'll presume you want to join me in bed..." He left the sentence unfinished and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco grabbed some plates and glasses on the counter and began to unpack the basket, while Hermione just about managed to slide onto one of the stools unaided, thankful that Draco had his attention on the food. He placed a plate of croissants in between them, not offering her a plate of her own, before taking the top one and biting into it enthusiastically.

"What have I done then?" he asked, cheerfully.

Hermione couldn't help the small smile that curved her lips at his attitude. "You haven't done anything."

"That makes a change!"

"Yeah - it does!" Hermione smiled a little wider now and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Did you wake me up because you couldn't wait any longer to insult me?" he asked.

"You wanted me to help you with the itinerary and I don't have time later and we still haven't talked about Abigail or the details of our subterfuge. We can't go into it half heartedly or everyone will see straight through it."

"Woah!" Draco held up his hands. "My brain is still in sleep mode - I don't think I can deal with all that this morning."

"Well, at least let's start the itinerary or everything is going to be a last minute rush..."

Draco picked up a croissant and waved it at her. "Can we at least eat first?"

"Of course," Hermione smiled at him and leant forward, taking a bite from the croissant in his hand, making him laugh. "You know what?" she asked, chewing as she spoke.

"What?"

"I'm going to hate it when your house is finished and someone else is in this penthouse." She hadn't known she was going to say this and she watched him nervously for his reaction.

Draco put his croissant down and frowned. "I presumed you knew the general principle of how a hotel works, being the manager of one. Guests stay for a predetermined amount of time and then they leave to their normal lives."

"Hilarious aren't you? You know what I mean."

"You keep avoiding saying what you really mean, so until you do, I'm going to pretend I don't understand." Draco looked at the clock on the wall. "And if you finally want to admit just how devastatingly attractive you find me, I wish you would 'spit it out' because I have a meeting at midday..."

Hermione found herself smiling again at his teasing. He was right about one thing. She was making a terrible job of telling him how she felt and she hadn't had any intention of starting this conversation right now, but maybe it was time to be honest. "I know you have to leave and if I had that wonderful house to go to, I'd be leaving too! I'm not asking you to do stay...I just didn't know that I would feel like this about it." She tried to keep looking at him instead of looking down at the counter.

Draco was staring at her, his dark eyes fixed to her face. "You have a short memory, Granger."

Hermione blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

"My messages from New York - you seem to have completely forgotten about them."

Hermione bit her lip. "I haven't forgotten about them..."

"So why are you worrying about when I leave here? We were thousands of miles away and who was I was depending on?" Draco lifted one eyebrow, questioningly. "Do you think I'm only friends with you because I'm renting your penthouse?"

"No, of course not."

"When I was in New York, I told you I needed you, and I still need you." Draco shrugged. He gave her a pointed look as he poured a large glass of juice and took a large swig from it. "So, how do you want to play this?" he asked. "Are we going to be the completely besotted couple, staring into each other's eyes, public displays of affection? Or the cool and aloof couple who keep up the mystery?"

Hermione screwed up her face. "Merlin! Can't we just carry on like we have been?"

Draco put his head to one side. "No! You're the one who's kept on about making it seem real!"

"Cool and aloof then."

"Fine!" Draco pulled a face and Hermione gave a little giggle.

"What exactly were you expecting me to agree to?" she asked.

"Abigail would have agreed to anything I suggested..." Draco looked at her over the top of his glass. She kept her face straight and rolled her eyes. He watched her for a moment and then she saw him smile. "You did well there not to bite my head off."

"I'm refining my skill of ignoring you," Hermione answered. She leant forward. "So don't tell me that she really did fool you?"

"Abigail?"

"Yes - I can't believe you were taken in by her."

"Well, I knew that she wasn't as sweet as she made herself out to be and I knew she liked me. I just didn't realise it was an obsession and that she would go to any lengths to get any other woman out of my life." He sighed. "It's bloody annoying that she had to be a bitch because she was good at her job."

"Don't want to hear it!" Hermione held her hand up in front of face. "And I tried to tell you what she was like but you wouldn't listen."

"I have apologized for that."

"I know..." Hermione reached over as he put his glass down again and grabbed his hand. She slowly linked her fingers with his, her eyes on his face and she watched as his eyes darkened and he leaned closer. Suddenly, Hermione pulled away and his eyes widened. "I've got to ask you something and its none of my business..."

"Oh no!" Draco slapped his head in an exaggerated fashion.

"Did you and Abigail...well, did you have an affair?" Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly, a little apprehensive that she might upset him by asking this.

"Mind your own business," Draco said but he was grinning widely. "I'll answer you, if you tell me why you want to know."

"I'm just curious."

"That's a cop out."

"She doesn't seem your type."

"And you claim to know my type, do you?" Draco smirked and Hermione shook her head.

"No! I just mean that she was too keen - to easy to persuade. I would have thought you would have liked more of a challenge."

Draco was still grinning. "No. I like 'em ready and willing."

"Eurrgh!" Hermione grimaced and Draco burst out laughing.

"Why all the interest?"

Hermione sighed. "Because I'm secretly besotted with you and once you tell me what your type is, I can then change to be like that." Her voice was sarcastic and she took a sip of her drink.

Draco leant forward again. "So, what if I tell you that my type is the petite, bushy haired, bossy sort?" He smirked again.

"Very funny." Hermione touched her hair. "My hair isn't bushy!"

"Well, Abigail was a good actress and when she first started working for me we got on well. It was great having a P.A. I could actually rely on." Draco shrugged. "It was just sex - I didn't know she was more into it than that."

"I'm beginning to wish I hadn't asked."

Draco nodded. "I think we should continue this discussion later. I have a feeling it might be interesting."

"Later?"

"You are still coming to rehearse?"

"Oh, yes."

"So, I'll go and get dressed and we can have a go at putting the itinerary together now. That way we'll be able to refine it later."

Hermione nodded and watched as he walked towards the bedrooms. He was right - later would be interesting...

**More soon...do we need some Dramione? Yes we do! x**


End file.
